Turbulent Skies
by Wild-Roze
Summary: “You and I must marry to save both our lives.” He murmured quietly, his soft words penetrating the pain which screamed in her ears. “Your loss is my loss also, but dry your eyes Aika, for in this brief moment, you are a bride.” RxA
1. Prologue

Wild-Roze: Hi all. As you may have noticed, this fic is as yet has no title. Something I aim to rectify.. however i have no idea what to name it, so, if you get any ideas as the story progresses, please let me know.

Also, just so you know, there is already about 10 chapters of this fic, and im greatly enjoying writing it.. however its all in note pads, as for the last three months ive been in costa rica saving animals, so it may take a little time to get it all onto the computer.

Warning: This fanfiction contains a few reasonably graphic sexual scenes (in chapters to come) so if you disapprove, please dont read.

Enjoy.

Prologue

She was fighting them as well as she could. But her hands were bound, and the punches that they drove into her stomach were hard and brutal. She moaned in pain as one dealt her a stunning backhand to the face. After another terrible blow to her midriff, the pain remained, long and hot. It felt like her abdomen was on fire, and with a sickening lurch, she felt blood flooding down her inner thighs.

'My baby!' She thought in horror. 'They've killed my baby!'

She felt herself flung onto a cold stone floor, She was back in the cells, but the three men who had brought her here, did not turn to leave. They approached her, disgusting leers etched on their faces. She knew with a deadly certainty what it was they were going to do to her. Perhaps is she could slip free one of their daggers she could cut her own throat before the inevitable violation of her body began.

Through her pain, and the soul-sapping heartache of losing her unborn child, she somehow managed to stagger to her feet. Her eyes were dark, and they blazed with defiance. She would not make it easy for them. Two lunged at her. She smashed her elbow into the nose of one, but the other punched her, his fist catching her jaw, sending her sprawling. She groaned in pain, as more cramps shot through her, more blood soaking her legs. She felt herself grabbed, and held, a man on each side of her. Evidently her gore covered thighs were no put-off to them. The third stepped forward, loosening his breeches.

"Now then lads, lets open this whore's legs, and see what pleasure can be had from a pirate!"

She felt a scream of protest rip from her throat, as a callous and rough hand forced its way under her skirts, tearing away her undergarments. Her thighs were forced apart, and panic choked her.

'Oh God!' Her mind prayed, 'Oh God please help me!'

Suddenly there was a cry of alarm from the two men who held her, they released their grip on her arms, and she collapsed, flat onto her back. Her eyes found the man before her, he was still leering down at her grossly, but his head was toppling from his shoulders…

The other two drew blades, and charged at their assailant. But they were no match. One pitched swiftly to the ground, his throat opened. The other was lanced through the heart by the shimmering silver blade. They were dead, all three of them, in the blink of an eye, but she barely took it on board. She was only aware of the man who had saved her, and he now crouched by her side, drawing her into a sitting position, deftly freeing her hands. He was about to speak, but her trembling fingers reached up, and desperately grasped the material of his Imperial Uniform.

"T-they.. they killed…" Tears poured from her eyes, which showed such profound pain. "They killed.. our.."

"Hush." He said gently. "I am just thankful I arrived when I did." His blazing eyes left hers, and she heard him call to the jailer, ordering him to summon a priest. He didn't understand! She had to tell him, he didn't know! He never had! Barely able to speak, she made a strangled sob of distress and pain, drawing his gaze to hers once more.

"They are dead," He whispered, "No more harm will come to you."

Her shoulders convulsed as her sobs left her half breathless.

"Our.. our .. baby." She moaned, "They've .. killed .. our.."

His eyes went wide with shock and confusion, and she saw him look away from her agonised face for the first time, skimming downwards, and taking note of the blood drenching her slender legs. The look of utter horror on his face caused her body to tremble against his, fresh sobs racking her uncontrollably.

"They killed it.. they killed our baby, Ramirez." She moaned into his chest.

After a moment, he managed to shake away his frozen state of disbelief, and pushed strands of bloodies hair from her eyes. She had been pregnant…

"Quiet yourself," He murmured to her, his thumb stealing the tear that had tumbled to her cheek. "Take some deep breaths." He advised.

Hurried footsteps reached them, and the fat jailer returned, followed by a Priest of the Yellow Moon, whose eyes took in the carnage, and the man and the woman huddled together in the middle of it. The man's mouth worked furiously, trying to find words, but the tall, slender Admiral in the cell silenced him.

"father, the lady and I wish to be wed. Now." The Priest's eyes, impossibly, widened further at his words.

She felt him gently pull her up, so she was standing shakily, with him as a support. The pain was incredible, and it was to him she gave her weight. Grief still racked her, she was barely aware of the words passing above her head.. her baby.

"N-now?!" Stammered the Priest, as last able to find his tongue.

"Yes!" Snapped the younger man. "Here, and now!" Then he glanced back to the grieving woman at his side. His fingers tilted her bruised, agonised face towards his own.

"You and I must marry to save both our lives." He murmured quietly, his soft words penetrating the pain which screamed in her ears. "You loss is my loss also, but dry your eyes Aika, for in this brief moment, you are a bride."

Her mind reeled, and she thought she might faint. For an instant, her mind flew back down the corridors of time, to that first day. That day when she had been tossed to the Throne Room floor, trussed up like a piece of meat. That was the day Queen Teadora had handed her, as a pleasure slave, to the handsome, platinum haired man who stood at her side now…


	2. Chapter 1

AN: In this fic, Alfonso is the Queen's nephew. I know in the game he is merely an Admiral with noble blood from a family of aristocrats, buuuut.. ive changed it just a tiny bit.

* * *

Chapter 1

She gasped for air. With her hands tied behind her, it was almost impossible to struggle up into a kneeling position, from the floor where she had been ungraciously thrown. The impact had winded her, leaving her breathless, and utterly helpless.

"Alfonso, what is _that_?" The voice was cruel, low and husky. It was clearly used to talking down to those it thought to be scum.

Aika felt her anger flare. The old bat! How dare she!? It was not exactly her choice to be here! She wasn't sullying the floor of her Throne Room because she wanted to!

"It is an Air Pirate. I managed to kidnap it, despite the fact that her and her allies outnumbered us."

"Ass-hole! I was fishing, alone!" She shouted from her undignified position. "Don't lie you bastard!"

A solid kick to her ribs knocked the wind out of her for a second time.

"As I was saying, Majesty, I thought you may be able to use it as an example to the other raiding, pillaging filth that are polluting our skies." He finished.

Aika wriggled furiously, trying to elevate herself to at least her knees. At least that way she would be able to see more than just the Queen's slipper clad feet, sticking out below her billowing skirts. However, a timely boot pressing between her shoulder blades, pinned her down effectively.

She opened her mouth to deliver a colourfully worded tirade, when a new voice cut across her.

"Mother, how do we know she is an Air Pirate? She said she was merely fishing."

A new pair of feet had appeared within her line of vision on the Royal dais before her. She hardly had time to register that this must be the Prince of Vaula, however, before the pressure on her back increased dramatically. Her captor had evidently leaned forward in anger. Perhaps he had forgotten that his weight was upon her, or perhaps he merely didn't care.

"Cousin, I hope you are not prepared to believe the word of this pirate whore over my own!"

"Of course not." Came the calm reply. Aika thought she felt the weight life ever so slightly, as a little more oxygen reached her starved lungs. However, the feeling was brief as it became even heavier at the next words.

"I take no one's word. I merely examine the evidence and draw my own conclusions. I believe the girl is speaking the truth."

"Enrique! Explain yourself" Snapped the angry voice of the Queen.

"Certainly Mother. My dear Cousin claims he and his crew were greatly outnumbered. Yet, here they all stand. Not a scratch on their armour, nor an injury to show between them. What is more, our previous experience with Air Pirates, Blue Rogues at least, is that not only are they formidable opponents, but they are fiercely loyal and honourable, and would never leave one of their own in the hands of the enemy without fighting to the death. I say again, not my cousin, or any of his men show signs of having recently been in a struggle." There was a small pause, then;

"Alfonso soon you will have killed your so-called pirate before my Mother can pass a judgement."

A moment later Aika was gasping mouthfuls of air, and deciding that she liked the Prince a whole lot more than his pompous Mother.

"Aunt Teadora." Came Alfonso's voice, dripping with respect. The lack of any kind of formal title told Aika, that the man was about to play the ace card he had against her. "Let me present the flag she was flying from her vessel."

Fingers clicked, and Aika heard a soft thudding of material beside her.

"If that is not proof of her piracy, then look at her garb! Who, other than a pirate, would dress in such a gaudy and ridiculous array of items?!" The sneer in his voice was clear, and made Aika clench her teeth in fury.

She knew that the flag proudly boasted the emblem by which all Blue Rogues swore. There was a clatter, and she winced, seeing the remains of her beloved boomerang out of the corner of her eye. The foppish bastard had snapped it! She had to bite her lip against the colourful words, fighting work their way out.

"Classic pirate weaponry; shabby, badly made and crude. What more proof do you need Your Majesty?"

"May I enter my opinion, Your Majesty?"

This new voice sent chills all over Aika's flesh. It was powerful, and dark, it hid malice and cruelty behind its velvet smoothness.

"Ah! Galcian! You have impeccable timing, as always! I was beginning to think my son and my nephew would spill blood over this worthless little urchin."

"With all due respect, Majesty, I believe your nephew's reputation for over exaggeration, may have gotten the better of him."

Alfonso shifted uncomfortably beside her, but didn't speak back. The name Galcian was familiar to her, she had heard of him, but couldn't remember precisely who he was. He must be important though, she thought, to silence Alfonso.

Galcian continued speaking.

"I believe this creature could be an Air Pirate, or else a fool trying to play a little joke. I think it is clear, as the Prince stated, that she was indeed alone, something of a rarity, especially among Blue Rogues, suggesting she is not a pirate. Even so, if this is the case, displaying the banner, is still a punishable offence. We cannot be sure, but either way, the girl must pay for her actions."

Aika had the impression that the Queen was somewhat infatuated with Galcian, she had sat through his whole succinct explanation. It then struck her! She knew where she had heard his name, and Alfonso was quite right to fear him. General Galcian! A pitiless man. She had heard horror stories about him; his evil eyes which could strike a man dead. His monstrous sword which was stained with the blood of women and children was as tall as he… Her blood turned cold at the Queen's next words.

"And what punishment would you deem appropriate for the girl?" The woman asked eagerly. Definitely infatuated, Aika concluded. Why else would a Queen hand the privilege of passing sentence to one of her subordinates?

There was a brief pause, then..

"I do not believe a death sentence is wise my Queen. In the eyes of Vaula's citizens, it may make you appear rash, not to mention unnecessarily cruel.. Perhaps something.. else."

Aika could scarce believe her ears. Galcian was supposed to be ruthless and evil, why was he suggesting anything less than death?

"Like what Galcian? What?"

Perhaps the Queen was just brain dead, the Blue Rogue summarised. She was sat before a room full of her subjects, asking a man of lower rank to make her decisions for her.

"Give her to one of the men. A soldier, who, perhaps, has recently excelled in his duty."

Aika went cold. A pleasure slave?! She almost preferred the idea of execution! Galcian couldn't be suggesting her for himself could he?!

"Your Majesty, as it was I who captured the girl…"

"Silence Alfonso! You lied to me, and I shall not tolerate that! She shall not go to you." Her captor must have cast a glance at Enrique, for she laughed scornfully.

"Nor to the Prince. He is far above her, and I would not permit my son to sully our royal bloodline with her. No… a soldier of merit, a tricky thing to find. But, ahh yes! Captain, I did not see you there. Galcian, your man has proved himself unflinchingly loyal, and efficient on all counts. I can't think of anyone better!"

"Come forward Ramirez." Galcian commanded.

Footsteps echoed on the marble floor, sending tiny, clicking vibrations through Aika's prostrate form, as whoever this man was, approached.

"With all due respect." The voice was as cold as ice, and hard as flints, yet it was also rich and deep. Aika shivered as it's sound, why, she could not say.

"I am not in any need of such a ..." she could almost feel his eyes sear into her back. "gift."

"Nonsense boy!" Galcian said quickly, only a slight trace of anger in his voice.

"The Queen has lavished her generosity upon you, now show your gratitude."

"My thanks, My Queen, I accept your offering gratefully and feel honoured you should chose to think of me, over others far worthier." He said, retracting his earlier words smoothly and without hesitation.

"Now my Queen, me and my Vice Captain must discuss our plans, I will inform you of what we think would be the Armada's best move before two hours have passed."

"Very well General. Ramirez, shall I have it sent to your quarters?"

"The Captain will be leaving port for a few days at dawn. Perhaps have her stationed in the Harem till then, with explicit orders for none to touch her." The General's words were posed as a suggestion, but they may as well have been an order, for Teadora consented immediately to Galcian.

Aika heard the general excuse himself and Ramirez, then man who now held claim to her. When their foot steps had faded, she was left lying on the cold floor while a few more orders and summons were given, then, she was hauled in a daze to her feet, and led out of the Throne Room, and into a new life.

* * *

Ramirez sat in silence on the bridge of the Monoceros. Why him?! He didn't want to share his bed with the pirate wench! Why would he? Women were only ever complications and annoyances. When he was seventeen, Galcian had presented him with a beautiful young woman. A seasoned prostitute, to, as Galcian had put it, welcome him into manhood. He had bedded her, as ordered to, however he had not found lying with her an especially enjoyably experience. It seemed that the position of Galcian's Vice Captain in the Armada came with it a ruthless and dangerous reputation. These things, Ramirez knew he was, he had not, however, wanted them reciprocated in bed. She had shrieked and moaned, asking him to be rough, and to hurt her. She had dug her nails across his back, thinking the pain would appeal to him. It did not. The sparse few other women he had lain with seemed the same, and he had no particular longing to take a permanent bed partner now.

He had voiced as much to Galcian the moment they were free of the Throne Room. He had been silenced instantly.

"Boy you will accept the girl, and use her accordingly. I will hear no more of the matter. The whore will be sent to your quarters when you return from your mission. Do not shun a gift from the Queen, not yet, when we are so close."

Ramirez had immediately nodded his obedience. General Galcian was the best of men, and Ramirez would always serve him faithfully, whatever his orders may be.

He sighed inwardly. No doubt the girl would be much like the others he had taken, and would enjoy a few 'rolls in the hay' with a powerful man like him. Rough and brutal. He was growing tired of women's expectations, and it bored him witless.

It irritated him that he had not even seen the face of the girl. She could be hideous. Not that it mattered, orders were orders. All he had been able to see were her slim legs protruding from beneath her short yellow skirts. He thought she looked to be slender, but had no idea of her facial or bodily assets beyond that. He did not even know the girl's name. All irrelevant details. He would do his duty. She did, however, have a certain amount of courage. He had to admit, for he had heard her swear loudly at the fool, Alfonso. He almost smirked at the memory.

Ramirez pushed the girl from his mind as his Captain approached him.

"Sir, there is no trace in this sector."

The young man nodded.

"Then we move on."

"Sir, if I may be so bold. Are you sure the new radar works? It has not detected any of the other vessels we have sighted."

"No, you may not be so bold." He replied and the soldier winced. "I designed the radar myself to detect one ship, and one ship only. It stands to reason that as we have found nothing, it should remain inactive. Do not question it again."

With a snap of his heels, the man saluted and turned away, barking orders which would carry the huge flagship to the next sector to search. With his mind unoccupied Ramirez sank, again, into thoughts of his new pleasure slave, and how quickly he could politely put her aside, without insulting the Queen.

* * *

Aika groggily came to. Surprisingly, she could remember instantly the circumstances which led to her being unconscious. She sourly reached around and felt the tattoo now present on the back of her neck. She had seen it on various flags and motifs around the palace and Vaula, and of course, on the hull of Alfonso's flagship when she was captured. Now she gazed at it in a tiny mirror. The crest of the Armada, and a small but elaborate 'R' beneath it. It branded her forever as the property of a man she had even met. In order to apply it to her skin properly, they had been forced to cast a heavy sleep spell over her, after she had broken two noses and crushed her knee into another man's crotch. But they had won. Calling down the Blue Moon, they had forced her into submission. Thinking hatefully of the ink, she released her hair from its customary pigtails, hiding it from view.

Sighing, she took in her surroundings. A simple unadorned, stone room. The air was dry and clean, and an empty wardrobe stood ajar against one wall. A small vanity table, supporting a small framed mirror was opposite, and there was one door, so she assumed she had no washroom.

Rising, she took a moment to find her feet, knowing that sleep spells could often cause the mind to abandon the limbs upon waking, then made her way to the door, wondering what lay beyond it. When she pulled it open, she was struck by a wall of warmth, light and the chatter of feminine voices. Overlaying it all was the soft aroma of lavender. Her eyes fell for the first time on the Harem.

The huge room was circular, and entirely beautiful. At its centre was a large fountain which doubled as a pool. Several women already sat naked, talking animatedly to one another in the clear waters. The rest of the floor consisted of a marble of the palest indigo, shot through with veins of iridescence. A massive fireplace, which could easily hold three men standing upright, was set opposite to a set of huge double doors on the far off wall, gilded with gold leaf. Around the hearth there were many cushioned chairs and sofas, and there were other such arrangements at strategic positions around the room. Two large book cases stood like guards on each side of the fireplace, and Aika could see many woman stretched out like luxurious cats, reading.

Out of a doorless archway, women came and went. Those who emerged often boasting wet hair, and nothing but a fluffy towel. This, Aika guessed, was the communal washroom. The rest of the wall space was taken up by around thirty small doors, much like her own. She could see through some, which stood open, that not all were as dull as hers, but were decorated to their owner's tastes. Perhaps aided by regular patrons, in order to purchase more expensive items. There were three storeys to the room, each one shown by a delicate golden balcony which ran around the circumference. Each was connected by a gilded spiral staircase. The lavender burned continuously in gold braziers, suspended from the undersides of each level. The high ceiling was merely a gigantic skylight. Unfortunately, this seemed like more of a draw back, considering the perpetual storm clouds which swirled over Vaula.

Aika gazed over the room from the second storey, where her room was located, her hand resting on the gold rail. All this?! Just for whores? She supposed that if the women were happy, they would perform well, and thus keep the men happy.

"You new?" Came a voice behind her, "You look new."

Aika turned to come face to face with a girl around her own age. She wore what most of the Harem girls wore, an outfit as flimsy and provocative as the Vaulan armour was think and impregnable. The material was gauzy and practically transparent. Only the most frugal amount of thicker material was used to cover the most alluring of female organs, the buttocks and the breasts. The belly was left bare, as were the legs. Plain sandals were worn on the feet. The outfit was made to be easily removed, leather thongs tied in bows at the front of the bust and skirt would enable men to strip the woman in seconds.

The outfit seemed to come in different available colours. The girl before her wore one of the palest greens, which went well with her brown hair and eyes.

"Yeah," Aika replied. "I'm new."

"Nice to meet ya, name's Maev." She said, smiling prettily.

"Aika."

"So, you for anyone then?" She asked, starting towards the stairs leading down to the main gallery.

"What do you mean?" Aika asked as she followed, a little confused.

"Had your tattoo yet?"

"Uh.. well yeah I have."

"Lets have a look then." Maev had spun back to face her, indicating her own, displayed on her left hip. "I'm just an everyman's girl, me." She said bitterly.

Aika nodded in a non-committal way, before lifting her sheet of bright hair away from her neck.

"Ohh, so you're personal, eh? Lucky! At least you won't find yourself lying with anyone at all who fancies a quick rut." Maev stepped back, looking thoughtful.

"'R' Hmm? Who could that be? Hundreds of nobles with names beginning…."

"Ramirez." Aika cut in. "A Captian.. or something."

Maev's mouth fell open, and she gaped in astonishment at Aika.

"Ramirez?!" She shouted in disbelief. "You have been claimed by Ramirez?!"

Her voice carried, and it seemed that within moments, Aika was surrounded by a throng of clamouring, curious women.

"What.. what's the big deal?!" She asked over the din. There was a spattering of laughter among them, drawing a scowl to her face.

"She's new!" Called Maev. "How's she to know?"

"Tch! You don't have to be in the Harem to know of him!" Aika caught sight of the speaker. A woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties. She was tall, with straight black hair almost to her hips, her striking features and attractive, dark eyes were somewhat ruined by the disgusted sneer she wore.

"Nor even a citizen of Vaula! Ramirez is second only to Galcian, and his reputation proceeds him!"

Aika blinked, this woman was speaking about the Captain with positive adoration.

"Well, I had never even heard of him before today." She said. The woman's face turned ugly as she glared at Aika.

"A simple, uneducated creature like yourself? I'm not surprised! How did an unworthy little thing like you manage to catch the eye of such a man?"

"I-I was given to him, b-by the Queen." Aika said, almost choking on her anger. How dare this woman speak to her like this?! Her response, however, caused the lady to throw her magnificent head back and laugh.

"Ahh, I see!" She said once she had composed herself. "He had no choice but to take you. No wonder! Poor Ramirez!"

Aika didn't realise how red she had gone until someone else said:

"The colour she's gone clashes horribly with her hair!"

Laughter resumed.

"Leave her alone Celeste! You are only jealous he did not select you five years ago!"

Celeste's eyes hardened to flints, and she backhanded Maev across the cheek. She was quivering with rage.

"How dare you! I brought the Vice Captain to manhood! I gave him something no one else could!"

Aika caught hold of Maev's hand, seeing the girl was about to shout something back, regardless of the pink bruise already swelling on her face.

"Please, its alright. Really, let it drop."

"Pathetic!" Celeste jeered at the younger woman's withdrawal. "Ramirez will hate to bed one such as you! Someone who doesn't even know the meaning of the words danger, power and passion. He likes a woman who can take a beating and if you can't, he'll toss you aside very quickly."

For a moment, Aika bit her tongue. Now was not the time to make enemies, although… by the looks of it, it seemed a little late. She couldn't help herself.

"Well, if he is used to you, then he'll probably just appreciate bedding someone who isn't already past their peak."

With that, Aika turned and tugged Maev with her through the tittering crowd of whores, Celeste's screams and insults ringing in her ears.

She paused with Maev by the fountain and turned to her, expecting to hear that she had 'gone too far', an apology waiting on her lips.

"I'm sorry Maev, I…"

"That was brilliant! I've never seen that cow angrier!" Maev cut across, beaming. "She is always so high and mighty, because Ramirez was ordered to give her his virginity on his seventeenth birthday. She seems to think it was some divine spiritual providence that brought them together." The girl chuckled. "but he never came back for more! Ha! After five years he hasn't wanted a second taste!"

Aika managed to let a smile tug at her lips.

"Hasn't he taken anyone else from the Harem?" She asked.

"Oh yes, but not many. In five years I believe he has taken around six or seven others. He had them once, and sent them on their way as soon as he was done with them. Not one, in five years, has ever seen out the entire night in his bed." The girl shook her head. "They all seem to think of themselves as 'the elite' among us, Celeste is the worst. She wears the man's virginity like a medal."

"No wonder she looked like she wanted to tear me apart." Aika said with a chuckle.

"She's the Head Bitch around here, because she had him first. You, especially after standing up to her, are a serious threat to her, if Ramirez keeps you. Still, even if he doesn't, you are the only one bearing his crest, a big bonus."

Aika managed to smile again. This was all very well, but she had no desire whatsoever to be 'Head Bitch' and no desire to give her virginity to Ramirez, as he had to Celeste, merely because of orders. Soon she sunk into her thoughts, and although she met and spoke to several of the other girls (all congratulating her excessively), her mind was far away in gloomy solitude. Soon she claimed tiredness and retreated to her plain little room. Someone had placed a Harem outfit on her bed. The thicker material was dark blue, the gauze that made up the rest was yellow. She glared at it for a moment, before stuffing it in the otherwise empty wardrobe. That done, she threw herself onto the bed to contemplate her future, and to mourn for her past.

* * *

"It's like her Vyse. She's done it before. She goes off alone for a while to cool off, then comes back herself again, you're panicking over nothing."

Dyne's words did little to soothe his young son, who stood before him in the wooden panelled meeting room.

Vyse felt ill at ease. She had left in a rage like he had never seen, flying their flag defiantly despite the dangers of doing so alone. If the Armada caught her, they would probably have her executed without a second thought.

"Now," Dyne said, drawing Vyse's attention again, "in three days we are going raiding. We have been watching the Armada, and a flag ship is scheduled to be patrolling an area of sky close to here. You are coming along, I trust?"

The thought of a raid forced concerns for his best friend from his mind, and cheered the young man immensely.

* * *

Aika growled to herself, and plucked angrily at the flimsy outfit. Early this morning she had been ousted from her rough little bed, and removed from the Harem. This is it, she had thought in horror. However when, around half an hour later (she had no idea how huge the palace was), she arrived in the Vice Captain's lavish apartments, she found them mercifully empty.

"Your new master will be arriving sometime today, depending on flying conditions." She was briefly informed by a serf. Serving girls were summoned, and over the course of the next few hours, she was stripped, washed, dressed and pampered. Some kind of substance had even been combed onto her lashes, making her eyes wide and innocent looking. Her hair had been brushed and left to dry. Out of its pigtails it became wavy, almost curly. Her old battle dress had been removed, when she asked after it, she was told it would be returned to her, after it had been cleaned. This she was sure, was a lie. She doubted she would ever see it again. She sighed miserably. Evening was approaching, the setting sun was sinking slowly, staining the skies a vivid orange that became pink, then violet, then finally indigo as night crept in on the opposite horizon. The clouds seemed to have cleared briefly, as if in tribute to the glorious view. Although, every now and then, a far off blaze of lightning flashed in the distance.

She was beginning to entertain hopes that perhaps he would not arrive today. The vista she was afforded was ablaze with the lights of the Upper City, and she could only see a tiny sliver of the huge gulf over which the incoming ships flew to dock. She had no idea if his flag ship had come in, and even if she did have a better view, she had no idea what the craft may look like. She supposed it must be a fearsome vessel, much as its master was meant to be. From the stories of Ramirez she had heard, she had built up an image of what the man must look like. She saw a tall, broad man, bulging with muscle and sinew. He would have big hands, rough and calloused; perfect for inflicting harm. He would have small, dark eyes, brimming with malice, sallow skin, and black hair. He would probably have scars, she envisioned an ugly mar on his face. Not a mark of heroism like Vyse's was, but a hideous score, bearing as a reminder of some battle, or some evil or past cruelty. She had envisioned this image so fiercely, that she could no longer believe that he had any other form. Thus, every time the apartment doors opened, she would investigate the individual, searching for any resemblance to her vision.

It was always a maid or a serf, entering to bring something, do something or take something away. One woman came in to turn down the sheets of the bed, in preparation for the night's coming forays. Aika glared especially hard at this maid until she left. Another entered bearing a bright, silver sword, its blade rippled and its edge was keen, which was hung over the large fireplace. As the day was drawing to a close, she was becoming more and more nervous and jumpy. Now she stood before a window seat, watching the sunset. The door had not budged now for almost an hour, to her estimations, and she was convinced that the next time it did, the dark haired man of her fears would enter.

Suddenly, without warning, the ornate handle was slammed downwards from outside. Gasping, she spun from the blazing view to see the door open, and finally, Captain Ramirez step into the room.

* * *

Ramirez cursed quietly. He had been delayed. Not only had the ship had to fight against a strong headwind, but Galcian had demanded an instant report. The General was a very thorough man. He had wanted a detailed account of almost every hour that the two day patrol had lasted. Ramirez admired this 'perfectionist' quality in his master. The General left nothing to chance.

Now, finally, he was almost back in his apartments. It didn't show physically, but all he wished for at that moment was to fall into his bed. But he knew that in an hour he would have to make the customary report to the Queen, and officially debrief Alfonso. Fool though the man was, he had done the same patrol many times and knew the procedure. It was more a formal ceremony than anything else. He thought grudgingly that he would not have to suffer it for all that much longer.

He decided he would eat and bathe. He couldn't afford to close his eyes, lest he sleep too deeply. Tardiness would not be tolerated by the General. Rounding the last corner and approaching his doors, Ramirez almost collided with a young serf, bearing a platter boasting an array of fruit and a bottle of dark wine.

Upon seeing the Vice Captain, the boy fumbled, nearly dropping his burden in his nervousness.

"Fool, what are you doing?!" Snapped Ramirez impatiently.

"Sir, I-I was ordered to deliver this to your rooms, Sir, before your arrival." The man stammered, clearly very familiar with the rumours concerning Ramirez's character.

"Well, on that count you have failed." Said Ramirez, snatching the tray from the boy. "As I returned before you had delivered it. Now get out of my way." With that he moved past the terrified serf, towards his doors and longing for a little relaxation and privacy. Without hesitation the serf bolted, not wanting to anger the dangerous man further. Ramirez had not noticed the presence of two goblets on the tray, so intent was he on getting inside. Upon entering, a gasp alerted him to the presence of another person in the room. His eyes swivelled and met instantly with those of the figure standing at the window. His first, ludicrous thought, was that she must surely be a Goddess of Fire, for she was wreathed in flame. With irritation, he flicked that notion aside. It was not fire, but merely the last blaze of the dying Sun, reflecting on her locks of auburn hair. He had not seen much, when she had lain on the Throne Room floor, now he did. Her shining hair, when not tied in those ridiculous pigtails, fell to her mid-back, and was wavy. Her skin was ivory, and smooth, and across her chest it dove down into the valley between her breasts. She wore the uniform of the Harem, and he mused that he had never thought it looked remotely enticing until now. With a small, but surprising surge of effort, he dragged his gaze back up to her face. Her eyes were deceptive. They seemed both dark, and light at the same time. They were a rich maroon, or where they lavender? Some sort of cosmetics had been applied to her lashes, making them dark and longer than they would be. Her nose was small and straight, lips smooth and pale. Hers was the sort of mouth that would curve easily into a smile.

As soon as she saw him, her expression changed from fearful, to exhausted relief. She sank backwards into the window seat.

"Bloody Hell! I don't know how much more of this I can damned well take!" She snapped irritably.

* * *

Aika felt weak with utter relief. The stress of the day was taking its toll on her energy. The dark Adonis she was awaiting had, again, failed to appear. Instead into the room had stepped another serf. He was young, around half a head taller than her, he was handsome too. His platinum hair was invitingly smooth, his bangs occasionally falling before his intense emerald eyes. She shivered in slight pleasure when that gaze investigated her face and frame. His shoulders were quite narrow, his body slender. His long legs were encased in high leather boots, which surrendered to the rest of his uniform at his thighs. He was dressed richly, but then, most of the serfs and maids here were. The beautiful people of society liked to be waited upon by people of appropriate beauty too. And this man was definitely one of the most physically attractive males she had ever laid eyes on.

"Much more of what?" he asked softly. His voice seemed a little familiar, but she couldn't place it. However, the sound of it had much the same effect on her that his gaze had, and sent a delightful tremor over her skin.

"Waiting for this damned Captain, that's what!" Her arms snaked across her chest, folding before her.

"I've been here all day, terrified out of my mind, and each time that door opens, I jump for the ceiling! But its always one of you serfs!"

She retreated into an angry silence, her baleful gaze fixed on the bed in hatred.

Ramirez could not help the smirk that crossed his lips, while thinking that she seemed far from terrified. His previous longing to be alone had quite fled upon meeting his spirited little gift. It seemed she had an image of him in her mind, and that it did not match his appearance. He discovered he did not want her to know his identity just yet, for whatever it was she thought of him, was clearly not positive. Her fascinating eyes suddenly snapped back to him.

"Do you have a message or something?"

This time Ramirez even surprised himself by giving away a quiet chuckle. He guessed he really did appear to be a serf, after all, he had entered carrying a tray, which he now set down.

"Actually, yes I do." He reached out, picking up the bottle of wine, and the two goblets he now spotted, and started towards her. "Captain Ramirez will not be arriving tonight. He sends his apologies, but has charged me with keeping you company for a while. Here." He said, pouring a generous glass and handing it to her. "I see no reason not to enjoy this time a little."

Aika had barely heard him after his first seven words. Joy leapt through her like a bolt of lightning. She grabbed the wine, taking an impressive swig, as she leaned back into the cushions of the seat.

"Thank fuck!" She murmured, covering her eyes with her palm, a glorious smile spreading over her lips.

"You certainly have a way with words." Ramirez said quietly, seating himself next to her, sipping from his own glass. He took the chance, while her eyes were covered, to inspect how her lips looked when graced with a smile. Wonderful, he decided, investigating the row of exposed, perfect teeth. She truly was a wonderful female specimen. She laughed at his words, opening her eyes.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the red liquid she was drinking.

"Wine." Came the reply. "Made from fermented grapes." He explained at her blank look. She pulled a face.

"Its not a patch on loqua, but its alright." She said, taking another gulp.

Ramirez raised a brow at her in mild amusement.

"Tell me, what name do you go by?" He asked quietly. It was a question which had been bothering him since he had left on his assignment, but since he had entered his rooms, it had burned like a bullet in his chest. This was why it was so strange, to have his question answered so quickly. This question that had been plaguing his mind for days, put to rest, as her silky voice breathed one word.

"Aika."

His mind settled around that word, and he repeated it, testing it on his tongue. It suited her. When she did not ask his in return, he felt no need to give it.

"And how old are you Aika?" He enquired.

"Almost eighteen." She said easily, she seemed to be enjoying being the centre of his attention.

"What island do you hail from?"

"A small village Isle to the South East of Sailors Island, through the stone reef." She said vaguely after a pause, flicking her hand towards the horizon. Under normal circumstances, she would have been far more reserved with strangers. But the wine was strong, and it was warming her insides, giving her a relaxed sense of satisfaction. His next question, however, served as a harsh reminder of where she was, and exactly what her purpose was to be.

"So tell me, why are you so terrified of Ramirez?"

He wished to know why this vibrant young woman should be so afraid of him. Her wide eyes turned on him in surprise.

"Are you joking?" She asked. "The things I've heard about him from the girls in the Harem are enough to make anyone's blood curdle." He raised his eyebrows for elaboration, trying not to show his anger. What had this girl been told? He had no doubt that Celeste was the main culprit. She shuddered next to him, and the small flame of his anger caught, and blew into a blazing inferno. What falsehoods had been said to repulse her so?!

"I was told that he… he likes to abuse and beat the women he lies with… That he.." At this point she turned and gripped his forearm in her small hand. "That he is rough, uncaring and that he enjoys receiving pain as well as giving it."

She looked pale, and only now did he notice the slight grey shadows under her eyes. She had not been sleeping well, her troubled thoughts of the dreaded Captain keeping her awake at night. He resisted the urge to clench his jaw in fury, and opted to close his eyes so she would not see how hard they had become. This girl, who had never before even heard of him, had already been influenced by this irritating reputation, and she based it on the word of the whores she had met.

"Is it true?" He heard her voice murmur, and suddenly became very aware that her hand was still on his arm. His eyes reopened and met with hers. Was this possibly a chance at redemption?

"Is it true was that say?" She repeated.

"From what I know of the Captain, he has never desired such actions." He replied.

She seemed not to have heard him, either that, or she did not believe him, as she glanced at the door in distraction. That was fair enough, he reasoned. After all, what would a serf know in comparison to the whores who had experienced Ramirez for themselves?

"I never thought it would be like that. I wanted my first time to be something special and worthwhile." She removed her hand from his arm, and without its weight, it felt oddly cold to him. "Now it seems I'll be raped and beaten." She sighed, and emptied her glass.

Ramirez automatically refilled it, surprise rendering him temporarily speechless. When eventually he regained it, she had already drunk half of the refreshed contents.

"You are untouched?"

"Evidently not for long." She growled. He could see her indignant fury. Clearly here was a proud woman, and to be lowered to the position of a pleasure slave… it must be hateful for her.

Ramirez glanced briefly at the window. With a jolt, he realised that the Sun had almost completely set, and the Yellow Moon was glowing above them. He cursed and stood. Where had the time gone?

She glanced at him, her eyes questioning.

"There is a duty I have to attend to." He said quickly, pouring his remaining wine into her own goblet. "Ramirez, as I said, will not be here till tomorrow." He motioned to the wardrobe. "That outfit will not be necessary till then. In there are some clothes, men's, but they may be more comfortable." He scowled as there was a knock at the door.

"A moment!" His voice then was a commanding snarl, and the tapping instantly silenced.

"Wait," Muttered Aika, getting to her feet. She swayed slightly, the wine was stronger than she had anticipated. "Are you coming back?" He glanced at her, he almost looked surprised. "Its just that …you are the only person other than Maev who has really spoken to me."

He paused, looking at her intently. After a moment, a barely discernable smirk twitched at the corners of his smooth lips.

"You will be seeing me again, be sure of it." He turned and strode towards the door. "You are permitted to sleep here tonight, and yes, I will be back soon." He said without turning, pulling the wooden portal open.

"What is your name?"

He heard the quiet question, but pretended not to, and quickly shut the door in his wake.

"Sir, the General sent me to remind you of your meeting with the Queen, I believe they have already begun."

With a silent nod, the Captain turned away from the soldier, and marched quickly towards the Throne Room. His mind swam with the image of the flame haired virgin who had been handed to him. She was proud, very proud. But there was an innocence to her which had reached out to him. In Vaula, something so pure was rare, and to be able to call it his own was a great thing. But she didn't know him. She soon would, then she would lock herself away, hide her true self from him. He had only caught a glimpse of it today, but it had been a refreshing breath of air. She had spoken to him as an equal, honestly, with no preconception of character. Although, Ramirez she hated, Ramirez she feared and repulsed, the young serf she had met today was someone new to her, someone to whom she could speak freely. It did not matter. However much sweetness the girl may possess, he still had to do his duty. Perhaps if he could convince her to trust and become accustomed to the serf she thought he was, it would make the process easier on her.

He shook his head angrily. Next time he saw Celeste, he would have to tell her exactly what he thought of her, and how she disgusted him. Frustration swiftly overtook his anger. Why was he pouring so much thought into this?!

The Air Pirate girl was nothing but a fool, in need of a punishment, which had fallen to him to deliver, and Celeste was nothing but a whore with a big mouth. He should not let either matter concern him.

He found himself before the two massive doors which formed the entrance to the Royal chamber. Without hesitation, he flung them wide and, forcing all thoughts of women from his mind, he entered.

Striding forwards he saw the occupants of the room turn to stare at him. Galcian was angry, he could see it in his masters cool eyes, his heart quailed a little, but he had learned to hide his emotions when necessary. Alfonso stood there also, looking with a mixture of anger, jealousy and disgust. The man was always easy to read. The Queen was her usual self, and her son sat silently at her side. Ramirez had always held a grudging respect for the young Prince, he was level headed, and could always judge a situation well.

As soon as he had drawn level with Galcian, Ramirez made a perfect, sweeping bow.

"My apologies my Queen." He said.

"Goodness Captain, this is the first time you have ever been late. What has kept you?"

"What indeed?" Sneered Alfonso under his breath.

Ramirez disguised his smirk, before raising his head a little and replying.

"The gift you so generously presented me with, took up a little more time than I anticipated, Majesty. She is very… engaging."

The Queen laughed, and he sensed a little tension leave his silent master beside him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Alfonso flick his blond hair in irritation, and bit back a quiet chuckle. The man was irritated that the girl had been given to someone other than himself, and thus, was disgusted by Ramirez's openness.

'What does he think the Harem is for?' The Captain thought to himself. As if mirroring his musings, the voice of the Prince spoke up.

"There is a chamber full of whores who would be perfectly willing cousin. Surely you cannot be so crushed, because one young, unwilling woman was given to someone else."

"Cousin you go too far!!" Came to angry reply. Alfonso was red in the face, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

Ramirez's eyes met with Enrique's, however, to his surprise he did not find an ally in that gaze. The young man clearly thought he had had to beat the girl into painful submission. Ramirez gazed back with indifference. Disappointed though he was, whether or not the Prince thought well of him or not, was of little importance.

"You two will hold your tongues!" Snapped the Queen. Both instantly obeyed; Alfonso with indignant difficulty, Enrique with graceful ease. She turned her violet eyes back to him.

"I am glad you found her to be so enjoyable, Captain. Now, we must proceed. First your report, then you must brief my nephew, he is to set off at dawn."

The following meeting lasted around two hours. By the time Ramirez was finally dismissed, all he could think of was sleep. However, his wish was not so easily granted. As he watched Alfonso stride off in the direction of the Harem, Galcian called him to his side.

"Ramirez, I trust that will not happen again."

"No, Sir." He replied dutifully. "It will not."

"On this occasion, it turned out to be beneficial. The Queen was pleased to see that you are not taking her generosity for granted."

Ramirez nodded once, then the General dismissed him, and he was finally free to head back to his quarters.

* * *

Eventually, upon entering his chambers, he noticed how chill it was. The window was open, and for a moment the thought crossed his mind that she had jumped… but no. She was curled in a plush chair, her position looked uncomfortable. The wardrobe stood open, but she had not yet changed. The bottle of wine lay empty at the foot of her seat, and he suspected it was this that had impeded her ability to put on a different outfit. She did not stir as he approached, and he heard minute snores erupt from her throat every few seconds. Her smooth skin was marred with goosebumps, she was clearly cold. The alcohol held her a prisoner of unconsciousness all the same. With a shake of his head, he pushed his hands under her thighs and back, and lifted her. She was heavier than he expected. Her body, although curvy, was still slender. He allowed his eyes to investigate her stomach. Beneath the skin he could discern sculpted muscle. Years of sailing, climbing rigging and facing the winds, had worn her lithe body into a coiled spring of sinew and strength, ready to strike. He walked to his bed and laid her down. Now, as she lay stretched out, her snores evaporated, and the steady rising and falling of her breasts momentarily captivated him. He growled and turned away, he could already feel a heat spreading through his groin. By the Moons it had been a while! He strode to the windows and tugged them shut. In his frustration, he exerted too much force, and they banged loudly. His curse died on his lips, when a soft voice reached his ears.

"You…came back…" He turned. Her eyes were glazed by both sleep and wine. Tomorrow she would not even remember waking. The sight of her, laid out on his bed, peaceful and relaxed, as if waiting for him caused an irritating pang of lust to surge within him.

"I said I would, did I not?" He managed to bite out. She nodded languidly, her eyes slowly closing again. He strode swiftly to the bed, and crouched at her side.

"Aika." Her name caused her now pale lavender eyes to slide open again.

"Are you Ramirez?" She mumbled, half in a dream. He nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You look like that handsome man from earlier." Her eyes closed, but her small hand twitched upwards, and came to rest drowsily on his chest. With a groan, Ramirez's iron will broke. Her light touch had filled him with a searing heat. His hand snaked behind her neck, and drew her face towards his. His mouth met no resistance as it touched hers. He barely even registered the weak moan of surprise as his tongue dove within and tasted her own. He was above her in a moment, desire stabbing through him, the hand behind her neck becoming tangled in the fiery halo around her head. When he broke the kiss, ready to begin exploring further, his eyes opened expecting to see a woman equally caught in the net of passion. However, when he took in the sight below him, he did not know whether to laugh or to curse. The girl had sunk back into the depths of unconsciousness. She was totally unaware of the painfully aroused male above her. After a pause, in which he considered the possibility of taking advantage of her, Ramirez rolled off her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached behind him and wrenched the blankets over her comatose form angrily. Pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, he tried to think about what could be done with his exceedingly strong erection. With determination he stood, casting a sour glance down at the girl in his bed, before heading into his washroom to take a very cold shower.

As he stood, naked and head bowed against the icy torrent, a notion came to him, and against his better judgement, it stuck. He would not take her, not against her will. Her simple touches on his arm and chest had alit within him more fire than any of the women with whom he had lain previously. They had not even come close. He could not imagine hw it would feel to have her kiss him, and come to him willingly and smiling. Swearing, he dropped the temperature of the shower as low as it would go. Still, it took a good half an hour before his arousal finally left him, and he was finally able to close his emerald eyes and sleep.

* * *

WR: well, it IS an RXA but, it's a little different from my usual set up, as you may have noticed, Ramirez is NICE to her. But then, this IS set at the beginning of the game, and so I'm sure throughout the drama I'm planning, his persona may change just a teeny bit. But yea… anyway, let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

WR: well here is another chapter. Thanks for the feedback folks, I'm glad you are enjoying it!! Its just a mater of me typing it out from my notebooks… there is a lot of it to type. But I was reading over it last night… and its nice to be able to enjoy my own work, so I hope everyone else does too!

* * *

Chapter 2

Within seconds of waking, Aika wished she had remained in the blissful pit of oblivion. Her head pounded and she felt queasy. It was several moments before she realised she was lying flat, in an exceedingly comfortable bed. A flash of lightning outside the window startled her, reminding her of where she was. She sat up quickly. It was a mistake, the pain in her skull became far more acute, and her guts lurched. Gingerly she swung her legs out over the bed, and glanced around. She realised she remembered little of her evening after the handsome serf had left. She noticed the open wardrobe and went towards it. She selected a white fencing shirt, and a pair of black breeches. She even found some glossy black boots which looked like they might fit her. Gladly she stripped out of her hated whore's uniform, and tugged on her new attire. Sourly she noted the embroidery on the left breast of the shirt. The same crest which was tattooed onto her neck.

Casting thoughts of Ramirez from her mind, she remembered she was going to change her clothes the previous evening, however, the deep armchair had looked so inviting… Her blood chilled. Someone had moved her while she slept! She remembered looking at that bed in disgust, there was no way she would have willingly gotten into it! She spun around and cried out in surprise.

Stretched out, parallel with the foot of the huge bed, was the blond haired servant. His eyes were open, watching her with lazy amusement. His elbow was sinking into a cushion dragged from the window seat, and was propping up his head.

"Well," He said when it seemed that she was robbed of speech. "That was the nicest thing I've woken up to in a while." Ramirez watched the blood rush to her face, which had turned into an indignant scowl. He had stirred as she had walked obliviously past his head, and had happily admired her naked body, as she had unwittingly stripped before him. He liked how she looked in the tight breeches and the loose fencing shirt. It showed her slender thighs and hips in sharp relief. The shirt, however, billowed over her breasts and left the rest to the imagination.

"I…. What are you doing here?!" She demanded, wincing and raising a hand to her brow. She sunk with a groan into the chair she had passed out in the previous evening. Her eyes were dark, as was her voice when she looked at him and asked:

"Did you move me last night?"

Ramirez stiffly got to his feet, tossing his 'pillow' back into its place. He had opted to stretch out on the floor, rather than take his own bed. Being in bed with her practically naked, and inches from him, may have proven to be too much of a temptation.

"To your first question, I am here because I attended to my duty, then returned here, as I said I would. To your second," He continued, not pausing to let her interrupt. "Yes I did, you looked about ready to freeze."

She glared at him, then motioned to the wardrobe.

"You could have said something! You could have let me know I had an audience!" She was scowling at him now, and found it infuriating when he smirked at her.

"Why would I do that and deprive myself of a glorious morning view?" This time her blush was not from anger. "Do you not bathe in the mornings?" He asked her, motioning towards the washroom. She frowned and stood.

"I was planning on doing that back at the Harem." She replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder, trying to ignore the painful spasm it brought on in her head.

"The Harem?" His voice was a little hard. "Have you been given permission to return there?"

"Fuck permission." She snapped. "If they think I'm waiting around in this room, wearing nothing but lace, they can think again! Now, am I going to have to find my own way, or are you going to escort me there?"

Ramirez found it hard to cover his astonishment at this brazen woman. He was entirely grateful that she did not know who he was. He was about to agree to taking her, when he paused. This morning he knew he would have to report to Galcian for training and sparring, he had also planned to drill his men. Although he could escort her, and then continue on to his appointments…. But this in itself presented a problem. His clothes were travel worn, as he had not yet changed, and around the palace he usually wore a uniform bearing Galcian's crest, and the colours of a Captain, a duty he neglected when on assignments. Not only that, but he always had his blade buckled at his side. Now it hung, polished and sharpened upon its wall brackets. As soon as he had docked, he had handed it to his sword smith, ordering him to bring it up to perfect fighting condition, before delivering it to his rooms. It must have arrived here before he had, carried by a serf or a maid. Also, his arrival in the Harem, if Celeste was anything to be counted upon, would definitely give away his identity.

"Well?" Asked the impatient temptress.

"I am sorry, Aika, but you must find your own way there. I have duties to attend to before the Captain's arrival. I'll tell him where you are."

She glared at him for a moment before murmuring a string of curses under her breath as she headed for the door. Opening it, she turned left, and vanished from view.

"Wrong way Aika!" He called from his position. He heard her swear loudly, and seconds later she stormed past the door, this time to the right. Ramirez allowed himself to chuckle, before sobering and, turning his mind from Aika, he thought about his days assignments. Closing the door, the silver haired man dressed in high spirits.

* * *

Irritated that the man had declined to walk her back, Aika stormed through the ornate corridors with little idea of where she was going. At a junction she paused, unsure.

She glanced around and jumped when a door close to her opened. Out stepped Maev, she was running her fingers through her mussed brown hair.

"Aika!" She cried in surprise when she saw her. Hurrying to her, Aika smiled in relief.

"Maev! I'm hopelessly bloody lost! What in Deep Sky are you doing here?!" The girl laughed, and linked arms with her.

"Well I slept in, Alfonso left at dawn on his assignment, and thankfully he let me sleep off last night." She grinned and ran an eye over Aika's clothes. "By the Moons! Is that Ramirez's shirt?!" She laughed. "No wonder Alfonso was so aggravated. I heard that he was hoping to receive you." Aika opened her mouth to explain away the presence of the shirt, but Maev continued talking. "Hmm, but what are you doing in the corridors eh? And you look surprisingly un-bruised to have come from the bed of a Captain."

"Well that's the thing Maev, I'm coming back to the Harem with you. I have no idea of the way though." Maev stopped.

"He gave you permission to return?"

"I'll explain while we walk." Aika promised, urging her friend to step forward again. While passing through the slowly stirring palace, Aika explained about the young Serf she had met.

"So I decided that when Ramirez does finally arrive, he can come and get me himself if he wants me. I'm done waiting around." Maev looked concerned.

"But Aika, Ramirez's flagship _did_ dock yesterday. He is definitely here, I passed the man as he was on his way to report to Galcian soon after his arrival." Aika blinked in confusion.

"But then why didn't he come to his apartments? Surely that's not gonna get him into the Queen's good books."

Maev was frowning. "Aika, what did this Serf you met look like?"

"Hmm, had a good few inches on me, slim, blond hair to his shoulders, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen."

Maev looked at her, mouth open, it seemed to take a moment for her lips to start working again.

"Aika, that…"

She was cut off, they had just entered the Harem, and almost walked into Celeste. The woman looked once at Aika, before her eyes became full of hate.

"His shirt?!" She sneered at the shorter woman. "Did he shred your clothes trying to get to you?! Tsk! Whatever impression you made on him can't have been good if he has already sent you away!"

Aika tossed her head, ignoring Celeste, she turned to speak again to Maev.

"Anyway Maev, I'm going to wash and bathe, I expect Ramirez will be along to get me later, I must be ready for him." She said snidely.

With that she drew from the brown haired girl and made to step around Celeste. However, a palm sang into her cheek, a carefully shaped nail gouging the skin of her face. Speechless, Aika staggered and then gaped at the tall, dark woman, who was trembling with rage, her lips pressed into a thin pale line.

"Don't you dare ignore me, you arrogant little bitch!" She hissed. "You think because you have had him once, you are now a Goddess?!"

"And how many times have you had him?!" Aika snapped back.

"I-I was his first! No other woman in the World can say that!"

"Well then I suppose I am the only woman in the World who can say she has spent the _entire _night in his bed, as opposed to being dismissed the moment he was satisfied, am I not?"

Her words left Celeste speechless, as Aika shoved past her and headed towards the spiral staircase which led to her room, a feat which proved more difficult that she had thought it would, due to the crowd of whores that had gathered. Some grinned at her with respect, others with dislike or jealousy. She didn't care either way. The blow to her face had reawakened the beast in her head which had been born from last night's wine, and it raked its claws cruelly on the inside of her skull.

She ignored Maev's far off voice calling her name, and as soon as she entered the tiny, shabby little room, she drew the bolt behind her. Collapsing on the bed, she instantly fell into a doze, and it was three hours before her eyes opened again.

Sensing it was close to midday, she stood, and wasted a few minutes tidying the sparse room, before eventually she left its confines. Entering the huge Harem, she descended and made her way towards the washrooms. She did not see Maev, but was told she was running an errand. She did not, at first, notice Celeste either, although when she glanced towards the door she knew belonged to the woman, she saw it was ajar. Through it, in the dimness, she could vaguely see two shapes moving together, and every now and then Celeste's over exaggerated cries of passion could be heard. It seemed that she felt the need to advertise the fact she was having intercourse to anyone she could.

Entering the washrooms, Aika managed to find an unoccupied shower and locked herself in. For over an hour, she stood beneath the hot water, and experimented with the wide variety of different hair products she discovered on a shelf.

Eventually, when the skin on her hands had turned white and shrivelled, she stepped out, wrapped in a soft towel which had been hanging ready, her clothes clasped under her arm. Finding her way to a large row of vanity mirrors, she investigated them, and saw that at each was a brush and a comb, and a few simple cosmetics. Taking the brush and comb to her wet locks, she eyed the small bottles and tubes. She had no idea what any of it was for, so she decided not to experiment. Eventually she slipped back into the Captain's clothes. Her body was still damp, so the thin shirt stuck wetly to her breasts.

Sighing in satisfaction, she gingerly checked her reflection again. She could feel a bruise on her cheek from Celeste's blow. But around the thin red slash, only a slight purplish tinge was noticeable. She had suffered far worse, and no doubt, being Ramirez's bed mate, she would receive vastly more grievous injuries than this.

Leaving the washrooms, she glanced at the large, ornate time piece on the wall. It was well into the afternoon, a little later than she had thought.

"Aika!" She turned and saw Maev hurrying towards her. She smiled in greeting at the girl, but it was not returned. Maev looked a little harassed.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Aika, listen to me! Look.. Alfonso was angry last night, he always calls on me to relax him. He did more damned talking than fucking." She rushed, rolling her eyes, before continuing. "He said Ramirez was late to his meeting with the Queen. He had apparently come straight from his rooms, and boasted the reason of his lateness was because he had been busy "humping" you."

"What?!" Said Aika, aghast. "He never arrived! The only company I had was a bottle of wine and a serving boy!"

"Aika! A Serf I know who was preparing the room says that he ran into Ramirez outside the doors, and that he saw him enter!" Aika shook her head again.

"I saw no one Maev, no one."

"Aika, that Serf who stayed with you… no serving boy would dare to drink his master's wine, to sleep in his quarters… he.."

Suddenly Aika's hair was yanked backwards, and she was bowled over by what she assumed was a banshee, as it was screeching shrilly. However, she soon reigned in her senses, and realized it was Celeste. The smell of loqua was heavy on her breath and there was anger in her eyes, as her hand descended with a sickening lack of speed and backhanded the still-confused Aika.

"I'll damned well give you the bruises he should have given you!" She shouted.

Wriggling, Aika managed to kick the taller woman free, and rolled to her feet. Instantly a circle had formed around them, and the girl's of the usually tranquil Harem, had become a pack of baying dogs, eager for blood.

Glaring at her nemesis, Aika weighed her chances. The bitch knew how to scratch and bite. Aika was a pirate, she knew how to roll with a punch, to kick, and to hammer her fists home with maximum pain, and minimum loss of energy. Celeste, however was taller and broader than she was. 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' She thought ruefully. Her analysis was cut short by Celeste as the woman stepped forwards, nails bared.

Ducking below the slashing hand, Aika lunged forwards, slamming her shoulder into her enemy's midriff and sending them both crashing to the marble floor. Suddenly agony bloomed on her shoulder, as Celeste sunk her sharp teeth into the flesh. In an effort to escape, Aika, who was on top, leaned all her weight on the woman's abdomen through one knee. With a groan and a gasp for breath, Celeste let go, and Aika sprung up. However, the panting woman on the floor, was quicker than Aika gave her credit for. Her leg kicked out and swept Aika's feet from under her. Landing on her back, she was instantly covered by the heavier woman. She screamed in pain as a chunk of her hair was ripped out. She raised one arm to defend from Celeste's scratching attacks, while, in a blinding movement, the other shot upwards, the palm of her hand slamming into the whore's face.

Suddenly the weight was ripped from her, but not before she felt the satisfying warmth of her opponent's blood gush down her wrist, and Aika was dragged to her feet. A pair of strong arms hooked under her own, and met at the back of her head. In this undignified position, she could do nothing but struggle, her eyes were dark with anger, and fixed on Celeste. The dark haired woman, who was also being restrained in a similar fashion buy a soldier, but she clutched one hand to her bleeding nose, trying to staunch the flow, and Aika grinned viciously at her. Her enemy, however, was gazing, in what could only be described as slavish devotion, at the man holding onto Aika.

"Captain!" She gasped through the blood dripping from her chin. Instantly Aika froze, terror flooded her, as the adrenaline of the fight rapidly drained from her. The man holding her in this vice-like grip, was the very man she had been hoping to avoid by returning to the Harem. A shiver of fear ran through her, and she instinctively tried to cringe away from the press of his rock hard body against her back. A feat which, of course, proved impossible.

* * *

Ramirez felt her shudder, and cursed under his breath, holding her unconsciously tighter against him. His eyes took in the bloom of blood on the material of her shirt, and felt the blood roar in his veins. His eyes fell like shards of ice on the dark haired whore, staring at him with a repulsive look of longing. He lowered the tone of his voice a little before speaking, still trying to hold up the façade of a Serf that he knew must soon break.

"Release that whore, and then take this one to my quarters." He said to the soldier holding Celeste. The man obeyed, and Ramirez handed Aika to him, making sure to keep her head bowed. It was not an easy task, as when he had spoken, she stiffened in anger, and started struggling furiously.

"Don't you dare call me a whore you bastard!" She snarled. Her leg lashed out, as he was passing her to the unfortunate soldier, and it caught him, hard, on his shin. He grunted in pain, but managed to hand the wriggling hellion over without allowing her blazing eyes to rise further than his knees.

"Don't you speak like that to the Captain, you little bitch!" Aika heard Celeste howl at her, hearing her foot falls draw closer, as if she were about to attack again.

"Celeste, hold your tongue, or I'll have it cut out!" Ramirez's words both surprised Aika, and stopped her enemy in her tracks. She was gratified to hear Celeste making simpering apologies as she was shuffled out.

Ramirez watched Aika until she was out of sight. He felt Celeste grip his wrist with her free hand in an effort to ensnare his attention.

"Captain, I…"

She was cut off as Ramirez's furious eyes snapped back to her. He wrenched his arm from her fingers, as his other hand snapped up with blinding speed, encircling her throat and applying a descent amount of pressure.

The Harem fell deathly still, totally silent apart from Celeste's strangled gasps.

"I had you once, on the orders of the General, and have never desired you since, do not presume to touch me." The woman's eyes had become bloodshot and full of tears. Whether this was due to Ramirez's words, or her lack of oxygen, he did not know or care. "And if you even look at her in a way which displeases me again, I'll see you butchered in the Arena!"

With a shove that sent her sprawling, Ramirez tossed Celeste away from him as if she had a plague. Without a glance at her, he turned and left the Harem, his black and crimson cape flapping behind him.

He barely took notice of his surroundings as he strode quickly, and tight lipped towards his quarters.

When he was close to his apartments, he met the soldier who had removed Aika from the Harem. He had removed his helmet and his face was red and shone with a sheen of sweat, his yellow-blond hair plastered to his forehead. He shook his head in amazement when he saw Ramirez.

"She struggled the whole way, Sir. I swear the girl is a demon in a woman's body. I'm glad I was wearing a cup and armour."

Ramirez nodded. The man spoke to him easily, as he was a member of his private regiment, which answered solely to him.

"You are dismissed Bowen, I will not be requiring your presence again today." The man nodded and saluted.

"Aye, Sir." He said, then added with half a grin, "I must say, I wouldn't envy you Sir, with a dame like that." The Captain thought of the small, gentle hand that had fallen to his chest.

"I would." He muttered, but it was too quiet for the retreating soldier to hear. Striding around the last few corners to his quarters, he knew his short-lived charade was at an end. Dressed as he was, in the uniform of the Imperial Armada, blade at his side, he could never be mistaken for a Serf. Not like this.

With resolution, he slammed down the handle of his door and stepped inside.

She had clearly only been there a minute or two, for she was still pacing the room. As soon as he entered, she stopped mid-stride. Her white, drawn face, flashing to his. For a moment, she relaxed, and held her wrists out to him, Bowen had clearly tied them to try and control her.

"Come to unbind me?" Her voice faded, as she took in his appearance. His uniform was black. It had a high collar, obscuring his pointed chin. The black cape, lined with crimson hung to his hips from ornate clasps at his shoulders. The wide, upturned sleeve cuffs matched the inside of his cape. His legs were encased in the black breeches, and polished, armoured boots she had seen from her meagre vantage point in the Harem. The gleaming, rippling, double-edged blade that had hung from the wall now sat snugly at his side, completing the picture.

Ramirez saw her face change, her lips become white and bloodless. Her eyes, contained a mixture of terror and anger. She took one faltering step backwards, before anger won.

"You Whore-son! You lied to me!" She shouted.

Ramirez silently closed the door behind him, locking it with finality, before he turned to unbuckle his sword. When he finally returned his gaze to her, she had not moved, but her expression of anger had matured into one of rage.

"I never lied to you Aika." He said calmly, starting to step towards her, releasing his cape from its clasps as he went. "When did I ever tell you I was a Serf? When did I even tell you my name?" He stopped before her, silently impressed that she was holding her ground, and tossed the black and red material onto the window sea behind her. "I merely mislead you, and chose to withhold certain pieces of information."

"Aye!" She snapped, "While I poured out my fears to you like a fool! Then you went and told the Queen herself you had just taken me!"

"Another falsehood, my dear." He said dryly, "I merely told her I found you to be engaging, which was true at the time. I must say, however, that at the present moment, I am finding you to be more irksome." Aika's eyes shone lividly. "Besides," He said, turning from her, "I hear you were not so quick to deny allegations of sex. Your little friend, Maev came to see me today. Usually I would deny an audience with a whore, however, you had mentioned her last night, so, knowing it must concern you, I allowed it." He glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked. "She told me everything you has said to her, and to Celeste. She seemed very concerned for you." Her eyes were narrowing, but he was enjoying himself. "So just how handsome _did _you find the Serf?"

Her anger snapped, and she ran at him with a growl, but he was ready for her. Spinning around and catching hold of her bound wrists, he crouched low and dragged her across his shoulders, before straightening, and striding to his bed, where he ungraciously dumped her. To hold her in place, he grabbed her hands in one of his own and hauled them above her head, then neatly straddled her waist.

"It is not your hands that need to be bound," He muttered, "it is your feet." He remembered the painful kick to his shin bone. Evidently so did she, for a minute smirk of amusement tugged at the corners of her lips. Ramirez had to give her credit in that moment. Here she lay, finally confronted with her fear, and she was smiling. He decided to add fuel to her anger again, she was so passionate when caught up in a fury. "I also hear you boasted of staying in this bed for the whole night. It seems you failed to mention that you slept alone."

Her mouth snapped open to deliver a sharp reply, however, his words seemed to sink in at the last moment, and her expression changed from angry, to thoughtful.

"That's true." She said slowly, after a pause. "But you were in here, you slept on the floor." She looked suspiciously up at him. "Why?" She frowned. "This isn't some joke you concocted with Maev is it? I mean… you _are_ the Captain…Aren't you?"

With a shake of his head, he looked down at her in disbelief. "You must be a pirate, with an intellect like that." Her face twisted, again, into one filled with rage. This only caused him to chuckle.

"No Aika, this is not a joke." He said.

"Then why didn't you…" She trailed off, before scowling up at him. "It's not how I would expect a man with your reputation to act."

"And what," He said, leaning forwards so their faces were inches apart. "have I done to lead you to believe that my reputation is true?"

"The girls in the Harem…" She began hotly.

"And you would believe the word of Celeste, over what you yourself have seen?" She blinked.

"Well…no! Of-of course not! But…"

"Then tell me what it is you have seen of me, which disgusts and terrifies you so."

"Well I'm hardly feeling very reassured at the moment!" She snapped. Ramirez suddenly became acutely aware of his position over her. The feel of his own body, pressing down against hers was one he was sure to which he could become accustomed. His eyes locked onto her lips, those damned lips, wide and inviting. He knew he should pull back, but the sight of that mouth was holding him locked in place. They had felt wonderful even when she was unconscious, and a longing awoke on him, to taste them now, when she would at least be aware of it.

"Ramirez?" She breathed meekly at his silence. The emerald eyes snapped to hers, swimming with hazy lust and desire. It was the first time she had spoken his name.

"Ramirez!" She said again, louder this time, and a little panicked. He blinked.

"What?" He snapped, irritated to be disturbed from his observations.

"Are you going to damned well untie me? Or leave me bound like a dog?" She twitched her wrists, which he still held clasped above her head.

"I think the latter would be more fitting, don't you?" He murmured quietly, with a slight grin.

"Fuck you!" She snarled, wriggling against him, trying to throw him off her. Her movements did nothing but fire the lust that was roaring in his ears, as he battled to control it. He gazed down at her. Her hair was spread around her messily. Her face was angry, and streaked with tiny rivers of blood which had spilled from the scratches Celeste had ripped in her flesh. Beneath the white linen shirt, her chest heaved rapidly in indignation and the crimson bloom had turned a muddy brown as it dried, like a flower wilting in autumn. She was beautiful.

"You have no idea, do you..?" She heard him mutter. Something about the way he was looking at her when he said that told her that he had not meant to say it aloud.

"No idea about what?" She asked impertinently. In answer he leaned closer, his breath mingling with hers, watching the fear reach a peak in her wide eyes. They were close enough… he could kiss her and she would be helpless against him, her heart was racing. He allowed his eyes to slide half shut, and took a long, slow drag of her scent. She trembled… this time it was not from fear…

"Just how much of a wreck you look right now." He said in a low voice. Her eyes darkened, and she bucked futilely once more in a vain attempt to remove his weight from her. Suppressing a groan, as her body jolted against his, Ramirez could only close his eyes for a moment before he continued. "Not only is my shirt as bloodstained as your face, but your hair is a tangled mess and you have a healthy bruise above your eye, and another on your cheek."

"Well I'm terribly sorry! Next time one of your little bed mates attacks me, I'll just ask her to kindly leave my face untouched for your viewing pleasure. I'm sure she'll be only too happy to oblige!" Her voice was rich with sarcasm. Her eyes were blazing with fury and… hurt? Had what he said injured that delicate pride of hers? "Now, as you find me so vile," She continued hotly, "you won't mind getting the Hell off me!" And with a moan of effort, she rolled her hips to the side. For a moment, he seemed to fall away from her, and victory gleamed on her face… however, it soon vanished, and a cry of dismay escaped her as, with a tug, Ramirez pulled her over him, as he had been over her. When she tried to climb free, his strong legs curved over the back of hers, and the hand which still gripped her bound wrists, dragged them upwards, so she was pulled down to him. Before she could think, before she could resist, Aika felt his free hand curl across the back of her neck, and drag her down, until her mouth met with his. She tried to surge away, but his arms were strong, and held her firmly, his lips, however, moved against hers with surprising gentleness. She felt his tongue, begging her mouth to open, to grant him entry. Aika stubbornly kept it sealed shut, although her eyes had involuntarily drifted shut…

Feeling her resistance, Ramirez did two things at once; he pushed his hips upwards, so her body ground against his own, allowing her to feel his arousal through his breeches, and he also, gently, squeezed the back of her neck. A small moan escaped her, if in protest of pleasure he did not know, but he took advantage of the slight gap which had appeared between her lips, and plunged his tongue into her warmth.

Aika lost the will to fight him then. The kiss was searing her mouth with a passion she had not dreamed possible. She felt herself spiralling down into a burning inferno which was consuming her body. She was barely aware that he had rolled her onto her back, and only realised her hands were no longer bound when they linked themselves behind his neck. The kiss broke, and she uttered a small cry of protest, her eyes opening hazily. His hands battled with the leather thongs that ran down the front of the shirt.

"Patience, Aika." He muttered in amusement, freeing the last of the material. Her breasts were swollen and hard, and with a sigh of satisfaction, Ramirez lowered his lips to them, instantly earning a cry from the Rogue below him. He was desperate to prove to her that Celeste and the others had spoken wrongly of him, and that he wished only to inflict pleasure upon her. When he had serviced each mound equally, he rose, drawing his face level with her own and met her gaze for a moment. He felt a cold jolt when he saw that her eyes were full of pain, and that they were turned to the side. He frowned in concern, and lifting one long finger, turned her face to his.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked steadily, searching her face. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Then what?" She took several shaky breaths before she replied.

"You did not hurt me." She said, "It all felt incredible." A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips at her admittance. "But… I … I can't. I just…" She shook her head again. "Please stop, I won't… I won't be able to resist it, but I want to, I know I should. I'm sorry, just… please."

At that moment came a knock at the door.

"Captain, General Galcian wishes to speak with you."

Without a word, or a backwards glance, Ramirez rolled from the bed. Snatching up his cape, and his sword, he left the room. With trembling hands, Aika re-laced the shirt, her breasts still slick from his tongue. She rolled onto her side, thinking of home, of Vyse, and of their argument which had lead to her current predicament...

* * *

"Well?"

"Vyse, you are a brother to me, and you know it!"

"But I'm _not!_ Aika, I have known and cared for you all my life! I want to spend my years sailing the skies with you at my side! Why will you not wed me?!"

"Because I do not love you Vyse! You are family, brother, and crew to me! Why is that such a hard concept?!" Vyse scowled at her.

"Aika, we are not family You know your father was a Nasr merchant and your mother was a foreign dancer! My parents took you in when they died in a ship fire. They were not Blue Rogues, you are not a true Blue Rogue either Aika! Marry me, and you will be!"

Aika had slapped him then. Her hand leaving a red mark on his face.

"How can you say that to me?!" Her voice was a hiss. "I have taken the oath, and I did not forget the words half way through _my_ recital! I have twice the navigation skills, and ship-sense that you have! So don't you _dare_ say things like that to me!"

With that she pushed past him. She had rigged a small sail boat, and hoisted the flag of the Blue Rogues defiantly. She had cast off from the look out high above Pirate Isle. As the sails had billowed, she heard her name, and looked back. Vyse had stood on the lookout, his handsome face pale.

"Aika!" He called again. "Don't! It's dangerous! I'm sorry, Aika! Please come back!"

"Fuck you Vyse!" She had simply called, before tacking into the wind, and drawing out of earshot.

It was barely two hours later when the harpoon had shot noiselessly out of the night and slammed into her deck. Running out from the tiny cabin, she had used the razor sharp edge of her boomerang to try and cut through the thick metal cable, which had already begun to reel her tiny craft in. She had not seen the ship towards she was being pulled due to the evening mists. The first she had seen of it, was the gigantic crest of the Imperial Armada, embossed on the side of a huge metal hull. For a moment, she had simply gaped, fear of her predicament freezing her limbs. Then her eyes snapped to the hatch, towards which her ship was rapidly being dragged. It was only meters away… she had scrambled to the other side of her vessel, where a minute dingy sat. It was in a bad way, and in need of repair. Aika had paid no mind to this as she heaved it up, over the ship's rail, about to climb in.

Suddenly she had felt gauntleted hands grab her and wrench her away. She had watched as the rickety dingy, and her only hope of escape, without her hands to hold it, spiral into the darkening evening.

* * *

Now, she buried her face in the downy pillows beneath her head.

'I'm sorry Vyse! I was cruel to you at the last.' She thought. If she had said 'yes' to his proposal, then she would have been an unhappy wife, but she would not, at least, be a bed slave in Vaula. Her thoughts inevitably fell to the handsome Captain. She had never dreamed it possible to be touched in such ways! Thinking about it even now, set her body aflame. The affect his kiss alone had had upon her, terrified her. She had been helpless against it! Ramirez was carelessly handsome, she had thought that much the first time she had seen him. He had been kind to her, laughed with her, and even surrendered his bed to her. It was far more than she had been expecting. How mistaken the whores who had lain with him were! How could a man, who touched so tenderly, then beat and abuse?

She growled in anger at herself. She had been attracted to the striking, blond haired man straight away, that, she could not deny. She knew that too long in his continuing presence would crumble her wall of determination. She had to concentrate on escape! She also had to turn her mind from him. Concentrate on his rumoured reputation! Learn to hate him! Force him to hate _her!_ That last thought made her quail. She did not want his hatred. She wanted his heated passion and gentle mouth. But it was the only way! If she was to escape, it would be easier to do so, knowing she would be leaving behind a man who hated he. With her goal set, and decided upon, she closed her eyes, finally able to contemplate the blissful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

WR: Well…. What do you think? Yes, Ramirez IS very keen. Not the usual character I cast him as… but lil Aika doesn't want to play ball.... yet. Anyway, no fear, it will all scre up nicely for them. *grins evily*

Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 3

WR: hello hello, yes, another update. Man.. it is SO tedious having to re-type it all!! But hey, I do it for you guys.. my readers! 3

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3**

"Ramirez, I want an explanation for your scene in the Harem!"

The Captain thought back in irritation to his conversation with his master. How was he to have known that Celeste was the General's favourite?! His face was perfectly blank as he walked back towards his quarters, but anger and irritation whirled beneath his calm surface.

"Celeste was your first, boy! You owe her the courtesy of your respect, especially after the insult of never asking for her again."

"Yes, Sir."

"It is pleasing to see you make such an effort to preserve the Queen's gift, but remember, she was given to you for punishment."

"I will, Sir."

"Good, now I don't expect to see a repetition of these events. If in future you see the girl fighting, have her flogged, her fault or no. She has a spirit that needs beating out of her."

"Yes, Sir."

He said it, but the words were hollow. Ramirez would hate to see her spirit die. Finally he had discovered someone who was unafraid to speak back to him, and he found it refreshing. He would not stand for seeing her beaten down into a quiet, simpering doll. But what did it matter? He would not touch her again, not unless she welcomed it. The memory of her, involuntarily pushing her chest harder against him as his mouth had descended on her, and her short, sharp breaths of pleasure.

With a growl that made a passing serving maid squeak in surprise, he forced her image away. He had only just subdued the fiery arousal she had left him with. He had managed to pause at her request, but was unsure if his vigil would have held, had he not been saved from forcing himself on her by Galcian's summons.

Now, even as he drew closer to his rooms, he was trying to think of a way to delay his entrance. He did not want to see her. No… that was a lie. He _did _want to see her, to touch her, to kiss her, to have her. But she did not. For this reason, were his footsteps lagging…

He had reached his doors.

"What will you do?" He asked himself. "Will you sleep on your floor again like a dog?" He had no answer to this question, and he pushed open the door.

"Sir! Captain Ramirez!" He glanced around to see one of his own men running towards him.

"What?!" He snapped, he was tired, angry, and wanted sleep.

"It's Alfonso, Sir!" Gasped the man, coming level with him. "He is back ahead of schedule!"

Ramirez froze. Thoughts of Aika and sleep evaporated from his mind.

"Was he successful?" He breathed.

"I don't know, Sir. I hear he came in alone, on a life boat. I've been told to inform you to come with all haste to the Throne Room. All the Admirals are assembling, Sir."

"Ramirez..?" Aika had come to the door. Her clothes were ruffled, and her dark eyes hazy with sleep. Their voices had obviously woken her.

'How has she _slept_?' Wondered Ramirez, after what had passed between them? He looked sourly at the woman who had denied him barely an hour before, clearly it had not made much of an impression on her.

"Go back to sleep, girl, this does not concern you." With that, he snapped the door closed in her drowsy face before she could offer a response.

Aika blinked as the wood clicked back into place in its frame.

"I don't want this door opened again until I get back." She heard him say to the guard, and irritation and anger melted away her tiredness. She hammered her fist furiously on the door as she heard the metallic turning of a lock.

"Damn you, Ramirez! You can't leave me locked in here like an animal!" She shouted.

"Silence, or I'll have you whipped like one!" Came the reply, which made her choke in shock. "Enjoy your watch, Roddick." Came his dry voice to the guard. "I don't know how long this will take."

Then footsteps, then the quiet whistling of her jailer.

'Fuck him!' She thought. She glared at the door, and slowly an idea came to her, it was childish, but it made hr grin in anticipation. Not allowed out, eh? What if he wasn't allowed _in_?

* * *

Standing before the Throne, Ramirez, along with Galcian and the Admirals listened to Alfonso as he related his ordeal to the Queen. He still looked impeccable, but to have sunk to using an escape raft meant that something had, indeed happened.

"Well Alfonso?" The Queen asked sternly, as Enrique joined her on the Dias.

"Your Majesty. We found her. The radar Captain Ramirez created detected her ship in the region of the Silver Moon. We hit her with a stunning blast, and took her onboard. Her vessel we allowed to sink into Deep Sky."

'That idiot!' Thought Ramirez. 'He has no clue how rare those ships are!' But his blood ran faster at the knowledge that she had been captured.

"Well?! Where is she, Alfonso, where?!" Breathed the Queen, her enormous breast rising and falling rapidly in anticipation.

"My Queen, I was betrayed. By my own Captain, no less. He was clearly bribed and gave away our position. We were attacked by a group of heavily armed Air Pirates." He glanced swiftly at Ramirez. "They flew the same flag as the pirate whore I captured a few days ago."

"But what of the girl, Alfonso?" This time it was Galcian who spoke.

"Well, Sir, during the raid, I attempted to board a life vessel with her, to bring her back here. I was, however, followed by a score of them, and despite the fact that I loosed my War Machine on them, they managed to overpower it and take her. I had no option but to flee for my life, Majesty."

The Queen was tight lipped and quivering with rage.

"And what of your men, Alfonso?" Galcian, again, had spoken.

The blond haired Admiral shook his head regretfully.

"Alas, all dead, Sir, the pirates were ruthless."

"Yet they rescued an innocent, unknown girl and took her to safety." Enrique's musing words were quiet.

"Yes, and because of them, our plans have been stepped back!" Snapped Teadora. "Who can tell what corner of Arcadia those pirates call home!?"

"With your permission, Majesty," Said Ramirez, "I believe I may have a possible answer to that."

All eyes turned to the young officer.

"Where?" Breathed the Queen.

"Yesterday I spoke with Aika, the girl you so kindly gifted upon me, My Queen, and she told me the region in which her home island is located."

"And why would she tell you, her captor, something like that?" Asked the Prince coldly.

"I have certain ways of persuasion, Your Grace." Came the Captain's reply. Enrique pulled a disgusted face, clearly familiar with Ramirez's brutal reputation. The platinum haired man saw no reason to correct him, for the Queen was nodding her approval.

"Excellent, Ramirez, excellent." She swivelled her violet eyes to Galcian. "General, I believe you know what to do." He bowed.

"I and my Captain shall attend to the matter personally. If the girl's Island proves to be an Air Pirate base, we shall also know for sure that she is indeed a Blue Rogue."

Ramirez's sharp intake of breath was noted by on one. The penalty for piracy was death. There was no two ways about it. If the people of Aika's home, were indeed the Blue Rogues they were searching for, then not only would they die, but so would she.

* * *

They were to leave with all haste. Ramirez had only two hours before he, his crew, and a contingent of men would be sailing. Monoceros, his own ship, would be leading followed by five separate war ships. Galcian would be on board with him, as his ship, which was larger and more powerful, was not as swift or as streamlined as Ramirez's. He needed to return to his quarters to collect a few clothes, a whetstone for his blade, and spell boxes in the off chance it came to a hand to hand fight. Although, Ramirez doubted he would actually need such powerful magic against mere Pirates, but he was always cautious.

Reaching his rooms, Roddick snapped to attention.

"No escape attempts I trust?" He asked.

"None, Sir… though there were a lot of scraping and banging noises. I demanded to know what she was doing, but I just received a barrage of curses."

Ramirez frowned, eyeing the door. What had she done?

"You did not think to enter and check?"

"No Sir, I was cautious in case it was merely a diversion to force me into opening the door."

Swearing under his breath, the Captain faced the door. The man was right, it was the kind of thing Aika would think of in order to gain an escape opportunity.

"Very well. Now, round up the crew, and a contingent. I want you all at the docks and ready to pilot the Monoceros on the double. I will be there shortly, any man who delays or is late answers to me."

"Aye, Sir." The man saluted before jogging away in the direction of the barracks. When he had gone, Ramirez laid one hand on the wooden panel, with the other he drew out a thin chain from his breast pocket, from which dangled a key.

"What have you been doing Aika?" He said, loud enough for her to hear.

Within the chambers, Aika smirked, and sipped at a glass of wine she had poured herself at the culmination of her labours. It was not so much that she had even been planning on leaving the rooms, it was the fact that the privilege had been denied to her, if she _had_ wanted to.

"Nothing at all my dear Master. Why would you think something like that of me?" She called back, in a sweetly sarcastic voice. The lock clicked, and the handle fell, but the door did not open. It couldn't. Almost every available piece of furniture in the lavish apartments, had been shoved and piled against it, all bar the bed, which was crafted skilfully from the same material as the floor and the ceiling. It seemed it had been carved into the room. She couldn't contain a laugh of triumph as she heard his infuriated curse. He tried again, and twice more before his angry voice reached her.

"Enough of this Aika! What have you done?!"

"Only a little reorganising, you'd hardly notice the difference, Captain. I'd call it a woman's touch!"

She jumped in surprise at the sound of a bang, he had clearly thrown his full weight against the door. The furniture shuddered, and the door opened by perhaps a centimetre. By the Moons the man was strong! But there was no way he would ever be able to move it all…

"Aika! This is not a laughing matter, I am supposed to be on my way to the docks to sail!"

She wondered idly where he was meant to be sailing to…

Ramirez was furious. Through the crack, he had managed to see exactly what she had done. It would take an hour, and a horribly bruised shoulder to smash his was in like this, and he was loathe to use magic, as it would cause great damage to his rooms. But he had no time, recapturing the girl was of the utmost importance. He had no choice!

Aika was gazing at the wine in her glass, mildly wondering what the Captain would do once he got hold of her, when suddenly the temperature in the room plummeted. An icy mist was oozing and rolling over the jumble of furniture. Suddenly, through the centre, erupting, it seemed, from the keyhole, a huge spear of ice grew. When its jagged point was around half way into the room, the thing began to expand, sideways. With a screeching and splintering of wood, the objects she had heaved and dragged into position, were thrust aside like toys. She had never before seen ice magic, and his manipulation of it was expert. But now what? He had merely barred his own way with an impregnable wall of frozen water. The ice creaked ominously, and she eyed it uncertainly…

Then, after a moment, a moment that stretched… then it exploded. Aika screamed in surprise, curling her body into the window seat for protection from the shards. However, it had fragmented itself so finely that only a freezing dust touched her. For a moment only, she was still. Then there was a bang, as the doors flew open, smashing into the walls, they shattered as the permafrost which had settled over them, had made them as fragile as glass. She caught one glimpse of him before he was upon her. His fists clamped around her biceps, painfully hard, and wrenched her to her feet. The glass of wine, which she had somehow managed not to spill, tumbled from her hand, and smashed at her feet. She gasped as several slivers of razor sharp crystal snaked into her flesh. His eyes were dark with fury.

"Don't you _dare_," He said in a deadly calm voice, "do anything like that, ever again!"

She could never have imagined him so angry. His hands were biting into her skin, causing her immense pain.

"Please.. I-I'm sorry..!" Was all she could gasp out.

"No, you are not, but you will be!" He flung her back at the window seat, then turned and proceeded to hunt through the wreckage of his belongings for the things he needed. He found them, mercifully intact, before returning to her, and snatching up her wrist in the same crushing grip. He dragged her across the room, through the broken glass, and out into the corridors. Wincing at the pain in her feet, Aika attempted to keep up with his swift march.

"Ramirez," She gasped as they hurried through the palace, "Please.. it was just.. just a prank, I was angry and…"

"And now _I_ am angry!" He snapped, halting and spinning to face her. "And when I am angry, I do not play childish games! Besides, you belong to _me_, if you are angry, then it is no concern or care of mine! You are in no position to play 'pranks' Aika!" He snarled. "You are a prisoner, and by the Moons, you are going to learn it! You!!" He snapped at a passing Serf, who stumbled to a surprised halt. "Summon masons and carpenters to my quarters, they have sustained a certain amount of damage."

Without waiting for a response from either Aika or the surprised vassal, he turned and continued marching.

* * *

Don-vito had been the head jailer in the Palace dungeons for almost twenty years. It was steady work, there was always an inmate or two. It was good pay too. He lived in Lower City, but managed to be among the few who could afford white bread. His wife and three children were as healthy as could be hoped for. Right now he had Marco by the scruff. The young urchin had been caught stealing food in Upper City, and had been dragged in for thirty lashes. The guards had brought him in and left him with Don. It was well known that the jailer had a good arm, and almost always drew blood. Don, however, had not lashed the boy, he never did. He soundly boxed his ears and left him to himself in a cell for a night. Don liked the orphan, he had known the boy's father, and had a certain affection towards the child. Marco had no home, so a night in a safe and secure cell, and a solid meal would be welcome. He had just finished bolting the booy's cell, and was about to return to the paperwork he needed to compile.

Suddenly the door leading to the Palace Common smashed open, and Captain Ramirez strode in. Don-vito gaped to see the young man, he had only met him on one other occasion; Galcian had brought him to observe a whipping. With him he now dragged a woman.

"Open that cell." He commanded, pointing towards the nearest empty prison. Hurriedly Don obeyed, and swung the door wide. Ramirez slung the girl inside, she stumbled, and her knees cracked painfully on the stone floor.

"Now, fetch me a silencing serum, one that will last a week." Came the next demand.

As swiftly as his large frame would allow, Don went to a cabinet, within which was a multitude of bottles, mainly poisons, and selected a small one from the back. Returning, he held it out, and the Captain snatched it from him.

"How much?" He asked, stepping towards the terrified looking woman.

"All, My Lord." Don replied, watching the scene with curiosity.

Without replying, the man stepped forwards. In vain, the girl tried to scrabble backwards, away from him, but he stepped over her, pressing his knees down onto her shoulders, so she was forced flat onto her back.

"Open your mouth, Aika." His voice was as hard as nails. In response she clamped her lips together, her blazing lavender eyes glaring up at him defiantly.

"Aika, you _will_ open your mouth, if I have to damned well break your jaw!" Her eyes widened, and slowly her trembling lips parted, as two hot tears of shame spilled down her cheeks.

Don thought it odd, that even as the Captain was pouring the serum down her throat with one hand, he was almost unconsciously thumbing away the moisture from her face with the other.

Then he stood, and strode out of the cell. The girl struggled to her knees, and called after him.

"Ramirez.. please don't! I.. I .." Her weakening voice dissolved into a coughing fit. The potion was strong. The Captain acted as if she had not spoken, and turned to Don.

"She is to receive minimum rations, once a day, and none will be permitted to speak to her. She is to remain there until my return. None are to touch her, _none_. I will be away for several days. If she causes trouble," At this point he cast her a glance, "Use the lash."

At his words, she surged to her feet and staggered across to the bars, as he was turning to leave, and managed to catch a hold of his sleeve. She was shaking her head vigorously, her eyes panic stricken. He looked at her and tugged his arm free, before pinching her chin in his fingers.

"Nothing to say, Aika?" He breathed, leaning close to her. Her mouth moved, but of course, no sound came forth. "You _will _learn girl, and if you don't, I'll hand you over to my men." With that he leaned forwards pressing an almost mocking kiss to her lips.

Then, he released her, and turned to leave. Without his support, she sank to the cold floor, her shoulders trembling in soundless sobs. The door to the dungeon closed with sickening finality.

* * *

Galcian's eyes were dark with anger as Ramirez strode across the docks to the Monoceros. The five war ships were already airborne, and seemed to drift listlessly without the flagship to lead them.

"Captain." He growled. Ramirez made a hasty bow to his master.

"Sir, I apologise is earnest." He said.

"Explain yourself boy, and it had better not be because you were busy rutting!"

"I will be happy to explain My Lord, but perhaps I should do so once the Monoceros is in the air."

With a curt nod, Galcian led the way onto the flagship, and its engines fired powerfully. As the gigantic ship rose away from the docks, Ramirez turned from the huge glass windbreakers and turned to the General.

"The girl was being defiant. She managed to barricade me out of my quarters. I was forced to use magic to get in, else I would have been much later. I left her in Don-vito's capable hands."

Galcian nodded in approval.

"Good, I am glad to see the girl hasn't utterly enthralled you." The taller man turned to Ramirez's crew and begun giving out orders. The Captain did not mind this in the least, Galcian was his Lord and Master, and a far more adept air Captain. So he was able to gaze on in silence. His mind going over and over that desperate pleading look she had given him…. Then, when he had kissed her… she had kissed him back, desperately, passionately, as if he was the only one in the entire world who could save her…In his anger.. what had he done?

* * *

Aika felt defeated and disgusted at herself. Begging?! What Blue Rogue would lower themselves to begging?! Yet, wretched as she felt, she could not stop her mute sobbing. He would be gone for several days. Where, she did not know, but that didn't matter to her. All she knew was, that she would be alone, silent, and without a soul who would speak to her. She wanted to hate him, and she did, for what he had done to her, but what would she give, to see him walk through the dungeon door and carry her back to his soft, inviting bed… Why did she kiss him back?! She did not understand what she felt for the man she had seen for the first time , barely twenty-four hours previously. He had bewitched her mind. She longed for him, yet she despised him! Vyse had been right; she was not a true Rogue. A full blooded pirate would never sink into this pitiful state! Pirates were bred with the power of the Skies in their bones! Who was she?! The daughter of a merchant, and a cheap belly dancer! She had managed to stand up some time during her sorrowful reverie, and stagger to the back wall of her cell. There she would stay, she decided, until he returned for her. What would she do then? She wondered. Would she deliver a stunning blow to his crotch? Or would she fall quivering into his arms, thanking the Moons that he had come to end her torment?

"Wot'choo do then?" Her head snapped up. In the cell beside her, a young boy was pressing his round, eager face to the bars.

"Silence Marco!" Roared the fat jailer. "You heard the Captain, none are to speak to her!"

"Well, I 'ent seen 'im before, 'av I? 'Ow was I suppose to know 'ee was a piggin' Captain!"

"Well you know now, you worthless urchin, so leave the girl be!"

"Fine! I'll ask you then! What she do?"

"How should I bloody know boy?" The man replied. "You saw the same thing I did! He didn't say!"

"Why'd 'ee kiss you?" He asked, his eyes full of curiosity, turned back to her. Aika gave him a half smile, and edged marginally closer to the bars that separated her from the boy.

"Talk to her again, Marco, and I'll remove my belt and open your back with it!" The man shouted.

"Ha! That'd be a sight! It's the only thing stoppin' your breeches poppin' at the seams!" The boy said merrily, "Besides, Don, you 'en't ever lashed me before!"

"Aye, lad, that's true enough. The guards are starting to wonder why you ain't learned your lesson, so maybe I should start!" The youth, Marco, merely grinned before turning back to Aika.

"You in love with 'im then? You looked like you were."

Don sighed, and shook his head in defeat, before lumbering back to his desk. Aika shook her head vigorously in response, her face was flushing, she could feel it, and Marco grinned at her.

"Ee looked like 'ee was into you too! But why'd 'ee bring you 'ere then?" The answer he needed was not one Aika could supply verbally, so she tapped her throat and shrugged. He nodded, as if remembering she had been silenced.

"Oh yeah… well you don't look like a whore… dressed too smart for that. Hm, but you got some blood on you, 'specially your feet."

Aika glanced down and inspected them. As he said, there were several rivulets of blood which were congealing, and she could still feel several shards of glass embedded in her soles, pushed deep from her hurried march through the Palace. Raising her feet to her mouth, the turned the bottoms to face her, and proceeded to seek out the painful slivers with her tongue, then suck them free. It was foul, her flesh was covered in the filth from the floor of the cells, but she could not chance leaving them as they were… infection in a place like this could lead to death.

"Well, what are you then?" Marco snapped at her when she was done. The girl smiled ruefully at him, and stood limping the rest of the way to the bars. She crouched down, so they were eye to eye, and began to write out a word in the grime at her feet. He frowned at her. Her lavender eyes were sparkling, and she had a finger pressed to her lips. Leaning closer to the bars, the boy whispered.

"I 'ent good with letters, gimmie a second…"

He looked down again, his brow was furrowed and his lips moved as he slowly mouthed each syllable. It took him a few minutes to put the word together, so it made sense. But Aika knew he had it when his expression froze and his eyes widened. His gaze shot up.

"You're a…"

Her finger to her mouth quieted him, while her other hand brushed over the word, eradicating it as Don looked up at them curiously. When the jailer had gone back to his work, the boy gazed at her, a sense of awe in his face.

"Pirate?!" He mouthed to her. Smiling proudly, she nodded, then leaned forward to scratch out her name. She held out her hand to him, and blinked in surprise when he barely glanced at the letters and said.

"You're Aika." He clasped her hand and shook it. "I 'eard 'im say your name when 'ee brought you in."

Aika smiled at the boy, and happiness swelled within her. It seemed that in this unlikely place, she had made a friend. She was glad of the company and wondered how long he would be here. His next words answered her silent question, as if he could read her mind.

"Shame I'm only 'ere for a night. Mebe I should steal some more bread tomorrow so I can come back teh see yer!"

"If you do that boy, I'll make sure you get no rations and a sound thrashing!" Don's words only made Marco chuckle.

"Old Don wouldn't hurt a fly, 'ee's not a bad sort."

Aika smiled, but was little reassured. They spent the next hour conversing in the best way that they could, which was mainly Marco chattering away about himself and his life, as he was not a gifted reader.

Soon, as the night drew on, the boy stretched and yawned.

"Sorry Aika, but a growin' lad like me needs some shut-eye! Good to 'ave someone to chat to though, 'ent it?" Without waiting for a response, he grinned and rolled over onto a heap of sacking. He was asleep in moments, and Aika decided to follow his example and lay back on the pile of stinking rags that would serve as her bedding. She could feel her dirty feet itching, and hoped it meant that they were healing nicely. Sleep did not come so easily to her, as it had to the boy. Her mind was reeling with an array of confusing thoughts and emotions. When she did finally give way to unconsciousness, her dreams were either incomprehensible riddles, or wildly erotic scenes.

* * *

WR: So there you have it, Ramirez is all pissed at her, and shes all confused, AND Ramirez is off to round up her beloved family for execution, so that is sure to sweeten their relationship. My, my, my, what WILL be next??? Well… I know, but im not telling :P

Review! x


	5. Chapter 4

WR: Ok then readers, this is most likely gonna be my last update before Christmas, as I'll be home from uni, therefore without my computer.. also I have biiiiig exams to work for. So expect chapter 5 in like.. January. But hey, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Out boy! And don't let me see hide nor hair of you again!"

Aika was awoken by Don's words. She opened her eyes and stared blearily around her. She had a moment of confusion, as she surveyed the cold stone walls, the black metal bares and the filthy rags beneath her. Then she remembered. Ramirez, and his harsh cruelty came rushing back to her. She sat up stiffly, and tried to sear at the ache in her back.

"Nice meetin' ya Aika!" She glanced up to see the shabby red haired lad being led by the scruff of his green tunic past her cell. All she could do was raise a hand and smile. Her heart though, was sinking. Now she would be totally alone. Would anyone else speak to her?

She watched the burly jailer haul the boy, not to a door, but to a drainage grille set into the floor.

"On yer way lad, and I don't want to see your ugly face again."

"Alrigh'… blimey Don! No need ter be so rough!"

"I said on yer way!" He kicked the drain open, "And don't let me catch you there again, I'm gonna block it, so it will be pointless to try."

"Cummon Don! Wo's gotten in ter you!"

"Just go boy! I'm in no mood for you today!"

"Fine, fine!" Marco said, lowering himself through the floor. "See yer Aika! Next time we'll 'ave a proper talk!" With that, he vanished from view. The jailer dropped the grille back into place.

"Beat it, Runt!" He muttered, then dragged an iron crate on top, so there would be no way the boy could enter. Aika watched… for a moment the man was still, then he swung around and marched to the front of her cell, glaring in at her.

"Now missy, I might be a soft touch on the boy, tis because I've known his father… but not on anyone else. Make any kind of contact with any of the prisoners again, 'an I'll beat you myself!"

With that he turned from her and walked back to his desk, and began sharpening an array of knives, and Aika felt utterly alone.

The day was long, she had never known one which dragged so. She had begun to pace her cell. Ten foot by six foot. It was large enough to accommodate four or five prisoners. Her feet were still tender and sore, but she had no voce with which to call down a Sacri spell. They would have to heal unaided. After a few laps of her temporary home, they felt hot, as did her brow, and painful, so she returned to her grubby sheets. In one corner of the room, there was a circular hole in the floor, beside it, in a niche in the wall, lay several scraps of yellowish paper. She balked at the though of using such facilities, but didn't doubt that she would be forced to. Little choice was afforded to her.

During the course of the day, a man was brought in for rape. He had a pock-marked face and small eyes. He leered through the bars at her unpleasantly, and it made her skin crawl. He was dressed in clothes of good quality and he clearly enjoyed a comfortable life in Upper City. He was placed in the cleanest looking cell, and when he asked for a pitcher of water, he had it in moments.

Next, a young girl was brought in, she had been arrested for begging in Upper City, offending the eyes of the noble and well born Vaulans. She was dragged in, weeping, by two guards, and looked to be no more than fourteen. For a moment, her terrified, wid blue eyes met with Aika's before she was swept past. Then, her cry of fear echoed hollowly around the dungeon, she had seen the well dressed man who was lounging on the cot bed in his cell. He merely laughed.

"Well hello again, my pretty!" He drawled. "Are these boys dragging you because you can't walk straight?"

Her sobs were drowned out by the appreciative chuckled of her guards, as they hauled her away, further down the row of cells.

"Enjoy her, lads! She's a jump to remember!"

That night, the air was rent with the girl's screams, and the jeers of the soldiers who abused her. The richly dressed rapist was even liberated, so he too could join in the 'fun'.

Aika was horror struck, and curled into a ball on her sacking, her fingers crammed into her ears, eyes tight shut. It seemed that for the crime of raping a young girl, punishment was a few hours of solitude, followed by repeating the act for which originally imprisoned. But the guards! They were doing it too! What horror, must the poverty ridden citizens of Vaula suffer! There was no justice for them. They were only sport

Don sat at his table, drinking slowly from a pitcher. He seemed not to hear the youngster's agonised cries and pleas for mercy. Aika trembled, and sleep did not touch her that night.

* * *

It had been easy. After powering effortlessly through the stone reef, the Monoceros had cruised south-east, the smaller battle ships spreading into a skirmish line. They had flown over Shrine Island. Ramirez had stood on the deck and gazed upon it… it was all that was left… _But soon that will change_, he reminded himself. Curiously he thought he spied a tiny life craft moored there. But it didn't matter, it was probably just a fisherman seeking a few hours refuge. He flicked his gaze back towards the prow. He knew of no other habitable land mass out here, perhaps the girl had lied… A lie or not, it was the only clue they had. He could still see nothing ahead, but this region was always misty, and his lookout had good eyes.

Turning, he walked in from the deck. He vastly preferred the open air and freshness to the overcrowded and noisy bridge, but this was, after all, his flagship. Galcian had silently taken over, and was obeyed to the letter, but still, Ramirez felt that his place was with his soldiers.

Almost instantly, upon entering the huge, noise-filled space, the 'crow's-nest' bell sounded, and the man's voice filtered down the communication tunnel.

"I see an Island sir, around eight leagues ahead!"

The attack had been swift. Stunning cannons and powerful magic cannons hammered the tiny village island. Then, two ships had docked and two contingents had flooded the small land mass.

It was over before it had begun. A small resistance was met, but they were defeated eventually by sheer weight of numbers. None of the island's inhabitants perished, but neither were they all rounded up. A little less than a score were rounded up, the same group who had put up such a savage fight against them. They all looked tough and lean, with the same rangy, sculpted bodies as Aika, and the same proud, defiant eyes.

Still, they had not captured enough to account for an entire crew. However they did find undisputed evidence that the Island was no mere fishing village. Beneath the innocent huts and grassy yards, strewn with partly fixed fishing nets above, thrived a Pirate Fortress. The men had discovered it and forced their way in. A large vessel had been discovered. It was impressive and sleek, with two huge masts and two cannon levels. In the immediate dock, still lay the plundered loot from the raid on Alfonso's ship. Even the huge, gilded horns of the foppish Admiral's war machine lay on the pile of booty. Even if the pirate lair had remained undiscovered, one find made it certain that these people were the ones they sought; the girl was captured almost instantly, as she had been sat alone on a high lookout.

Their mission was a success, and they had made huge progress towards achieving their goal.

She had been escorted aboard the Monoceros, while the other defenders had been separated and taken, in chains, onto the five smaller vessels, only their Captain and a few others had been brought aboard the flagship. Ramirez knew that there were more inhabitants, but they had hidden themselves well. No doubt a pirating island would be crawling with well concealed, secret hide-aways, that the raiding party did not have time to locate. Their main objective was to get the girl, that had been done, what's more they had some hostages which would provide excellent sport in the Arena. The Queen would be delighted. But it didn't matter. Even if the Queen had been furious, it would not matter. She was irrelevant, they all were. Even Aika was, in the grand scheme of things.

Ramirez had suggested, and Galcian had agreed, that the girl should not yet see him. So he had been given leave to spend the remainder of the journey, either in his quarters, the sparring arena, or anywhere generally out of sight. Usually, this covert way of doing things would not have appealed to the Captain… But then… was their entire mission not covert and secretive? Besides, today he relished the solitude and lack of responsibility it afforded him. It gave him time to think, and all his thoughts, which were many, revolved around the orange-haired girl he had left behind.

His anger had quite subsided, and in the aftermath of the success of his assignment, he viewed the incident with reluctant mirth. His eyes longed to behold her again, his hands craved to touch her, and his lips ached for her warm mouth. Hw would be back in Vaula in three days, that meant he had but two nights more without her… but his mind turned reluctantly from the tempting carnal thoughts, as realisation of what their fruitful mission would mean. Aika was an Air Pirate. A Blue Rogue. He had known it all along. The girl was too proud and fierce to be a mere fisherman's daughter, not to mention her wind hardened body. What would become of her? He could not see her slaughtered, he knew that much, he still enjoyed her company to greatly. Not to mention she was the only woman to have truly lit within him such passion and need, so easily. Ideas began to form in his mind. How could he save her from a death sentence? For a few minutes he paced his quarters, his quick mind working furiously. There were many possibilities; help her escape, beg the Queen, defy the General… no, it could be none of those. If the Queen's final decision called for the girl's blood, then he could not oppose it, and defying the General was out of the question. As to helping her escape… he pushed that idea away. Not only would it be tantamount to disobeying Galcian, but Ramirez also had no will to part with her just yet. A fourth idea came to him. He thought about it for a while. If it worked it would save Aika's life, keep her by his side, and not reduce him to begging or betrayal.

Turning on his heel, he strode from his cabins, his long, muscular legs carrying him down into the bowels of the ship. Once he dipped back into a darkened alcove, three soldiers passed him, and between them, he saw a flash of white skin and platinum hair. He watched her until she vanished, then took one deep breath. She was just as he remembered, but she was taller, her body slender and grown… grown into a woman, and a very beautiful one. He forced memories of his childhood from his mind. She would either help them willingly or not. Either way, he would not concern himself with it yet, and his mind turned back to a different woman. He took a second slow breath, this time to quell a tremor of desire at her mere memory, before he set off again.

Eventually he arrived at his destination. The Monoceros was not accustomed to taking prisoners. Ramirez rarely had need to, but Vaula demanded that a minimum of three secure cells built into each, so that was what Ramirez had; the minimum. These cells were not constructed of metal bars like the ones in the Palace. Instead, each was a single small room. The walls were sound proof, and one, solid door with a small grille set into it was the only entrance. Two soldiers stood guard beside the centre cell, and Ramirez dismissed them with a wave of his hand. All door on the Monoceros opened for him, they had been imbued with a magic which recognised him, and him alone. All others must have a key to open the locks, even Galcian.

So, without hesitation, the Captain walked forwards and swung the contraption open, the lock clicking at his touch.

Within the cell sat three men. Their wrists were chained in cuffs, but other that they were unbound. They were burly, sailors all. They showed no fear at his entry, in fact, they showed nothing, not even awareness that he was present. The man on the left was tall and lean with sloping shoulders and a blank expression. On the right the man had a barrel chest, and tanned, weather-eaten skin. His eyes were closed and he didn't pay any attention to Ramirez.

The man in the centre was the Captain. That much was obvious. He sat on the plain bench, and seemed to lean back against the metal wall with a rangy grace. He was a little shorter then the other two, but his legs were long and his upper body stocky and well muscled. One foot sat flat on the floor, while the other was propped on his knee. His legs were encased in black breeches down to his calf-high leather boots. Across his broad chest he wore a navy sailing tunic, belted at the waist. At his side was an empty gun holster, and he wore shooting gauntlets. Ramirez's emerald eyes grazed over the man's clothes to settle on his face. Strong jawed and dark eyes, the man stared at Ramirez with no hint of apprehension. Like the others he had tough, sun-stained flesh, and coarse stubble sprouted on his chin.

The man radiated power, and quiet calm. It was easy to see why others rallied to him as a leader.

"Look at this my Lads, must be someone important, unless they dress their messenger boys as queers as well as themselves." The words were spoken quietly and deliberately. He was testing Ramirez's temper, trying to find out what kind of man he was dealing with, how far he could be pushed, how easily he would lose control…

"I'm not here to play games with you, or threaten or torture you. So hold your tongue and listen to me." Ramirez said sharply, once the door had closed behind him. The man before him smirked, and somehow, despite the cuffs, managed to fold his arms. The other two were now looking at Ramirez, but wore expressions which gave the young Captain the impression they were only doing so because they were bored, and had nothing better to stare at.

"I like to know who I am addressing… well on this occasion, who is addressing me." The Captain. "A young Lad like you must have done well for yourself to have such a pretty blade at your side, so what's your name boy?"

"I am Captain Ramirez, and this is my flagship, so perhaps you should think about curbing your arrogant confidence when you speak in my presence."

The mans eyes widened in considerable surprise. Evidently not all Blue Rogues were as ill educated as Aika when it came to the Vaulan tree of power.

"Impossible…" The man murmured. "You're just a boy, can't be much older than my own son!" A look of distain crossed his face. "The things I've heard about you must be true, but you must have done even worse than the rumour-mongers say to have gained such a position at such a young age!"

At reference to his reputation, which lately had been causing him so much trouble, his anger flared minimally, but he crushed it swiftly and brushed it aside, he refused to let his volatile temper take control. He smirked.

"Do you really believe I care for your opinion of me, man? You are a prisoner of Vaula, and I would guess, destined to suffer a horrible end in our Arena. You are nothing to me, but I _have_ come to ask something of you."

The man blinked and laughed mirthlessly.

"You can ask, but you know I will do nothing for you."

"It is not _for_ me." The impatient words quieted the man, who raised his brows in interest.

Ramirez paused, and wondered how best to approach the subject. He decided that bluntness was the quickest and easiest way by far.

"It is for Aika, am I correct in believing you know her?"

His answer was clear as the Captain surged to his feet, the two men taking an angry step forwards. The man's dark, calm eyes were wild and full of rage, and his voice trembled with fury as he spoke.

"Where is she?!"

Ramirez looked at the man, and rested his wrist on the hilt of his silver blade.

"I don't believe I'm going to tell you that yet. Now, sit down and listen." His voice was soft, but contained the steely threat of command. With a nod from their Captain, the two sailors sat, he however, remained standing. In fact, he took half a step forwards.

"No, you listen _Captain_." His face was furious, and Ramirez would not have felt half as confident, had the Pirate's hands been unbound and wrapped around the trigger of a pistol. "I took that girl in when she was orphaned and raised her like she was my own flesh and blood! Every citizen of my island loves and dotes on her! A more talented navigator I have yet to meet, and I am proud for her to have lived under my roof! I regard her as my daughter, so when I ask you where she is, you will damned well tell me!" He roared. There was a moments quiet, as the man took a calming breath, and his next words were deadly and low.

"My hands may be bound, and I may have no weapon, but as the Moons are my witness, Boy, I swear I'll be able to do some considerable damage to you before you get that pretty sword of yours between my ribs!"

Ramirez felt a grudging respect for the Rogue Captain, and he could finally see where Aika had learned such defiance and pride. 'So this is her foster father.' He thought.

"What name do you go by?" The question escaped his lips before he meant it to. It seemed that when it came to aspects of Aika's life, his curiosity was insatiable, and words fell from his mouth before he could check them. The man didn't seem to notice, however.

"My name is Dyne, now enough questions. You've told me to listen, and I am. So tell me about my daughter!"

Ramirez was defeated. The man before him was passion filled, he was a prisoner, he was in chains… Yet it was the young Captain who felt like he was being interrogated. So he spoke.

"She was captured a little over a week ago by the Admiral Alfonso, ironically the same man who's ship you raided." He said.

"It seems the man enjoys hijacking the ships of defenceless young women, sailing alone." Dyne put in dryly.

Ramirez continued as if the man had not spoken:

"Aika was…" He searched for the right words. "Put under my personal care."

"She's a pirate, why would they do that?"

"For a man who's supposed to be listening, you talk a great amount!" Snapped the younger man. With a glare, Dyne fell silent.

"It doesn't matter why she came to me, all irrelevant details… but I think you will agree that it is a far better fate than a drawn out, painful death. Right now, she is in a cell below the Palace."

"If she is in your care, why is she in a cell and not here?! And no, boy, I do _not_ think it is a better fate! She is an Air Pirate, and you are an Armada Officer. She hates you dogs, and would rather die than become a play thing, or a prisoner, as would we all!"

"Silence!" Shouted Ramirez, his anger grazing the surface of his flawless control for a second. The outburst quieted Dyne for a moment, and allowed the platinum haired man to continue.

"Why she is in there is irrelevant, and I do not feel like elaborating. My point is, Dyne, that before the Queen passes judgement on you and your crew, you will also be put into the same jail."

The older man's face brightened considerably at this.

"Ahh, well then, I can see hr myself, and it is to her I'll be putting my questions."

"No, you will not." The Captain's eyes became hard, and Ramirez continued. "You will see her for moments only, for I will be removing her as soon as we dock. However, when you _do_ see her, it is vital that you ignore her."

"I'll do no such thing!"

"Yes you will, or she will be dying with you in the Arena!" The younger man said sharply. "Don't speak to her, don't acknowledge her, don't even look at her!"

"What are you talking about?!" Snapped Dyne. It was clear the man was losing patience, but so was Ramirez.

"If she is recognised as an Air Pirate, which she has managed to avoid until now, she will be executed with you!" The Captain stepped close. "A valid enough reason, don't you think?"

Dyne was quiet for a moment.

"Even if I was to agree to this, what makes you think she won't try to speak to me?!" He asked. Ramirez smirked.

"Oh she won't do that, rest assured. But if she does _try, _then you must remain oblivious to her. I still do not know if it will be enough, I will do what I can." Ramirez held the man's eyes for a moment, before turning and swinging the door open.

"Why are you doing this for her?" The question made the young Officer pause. He shouldn't have answered, but he did anyway.

"I am doing it because I have come to…" He was unsure of what to say. He didn't love the girl, he merely desired her, but he could not very well say that to her father. "Come to see her as of much of a friend as someone in my position can. I care naught for you and your crew of bandits, but I have no wish to see her cut down." Dyne nodded.

"I will do as you ask boy, and I'll tell my men to do the same."

With that, the door closed, and locked.

"That Lad is mighty strange if you ask me Cap'n." Said the taller one of Dyne's crew members.

"Nay sonny, not strange. Captain Ramirez just happens to be falling for our Aika. He just doesn't know it yet." Dyne replied darkly.

* * *

WR: Ok, a fairly short chapter. Buuuuuuuuut, that means that mebe… just mebe I'll be able to manage another update before Christmas… no promises tho.

Ok, so no direct Aika and Ramirez action in this scene, however, the other stuff is important too. So what's gonna happen when Aika sees her family hmmmmmm???

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

WR: Well here we go, chapter 5!! I hope you guys are ready for a bit of Aika / Ramirez progress!! I bet you're all wondering what kind of bargain they strike… as if you couldn't guess knowing me and my sordid lemony mind. Anyway… lets get typing!!

**Chapter 5**

She was no longer aware of where she was. Sometimes she would remember. She would know she was still in the cell where Ramirez had left her, other times when her mind surrendered to her worsening fever, she would stare at the unfamiliar walls in fright.

The injuries to her feet had gone bad, inevitable in the filth of the jails. Walking had become impossible, and the infection had allowed a fever to attack her body. She always felt cold beyond measure, yet sweat constantly beaded her brow, leading to a continual, desperate thirst.

"By the Moons, man, what is wrong with her?!"

"Looks to me like she's contracted a fever, My Lord. Hasn't eaten nowt for the last two days, and her feet seem messed up."

"Why did you not send for a healer?!"

"I en't ever had to do that before, beggin' your pardon Captain, you didn't mention nowt about special treatment."

There was a muttered curse, and a clang as the metal door was swung open. There was also the sound of perhaps a score of men being shuffled into the cell beside hers. There was one set of steps that was louder, and drew closer to her. Then, powerful arms, she was drawn up from her slump on the rags into a sitting position. Her head came to rest on a firm chest. An overwhelming feeling of safety engulfed her… then the fever gripped her.

Ramirez was aghast. What had he done?! Where was the vibrant, innocent, fiery virgin he had left behind?! She shuddered suddenly, and a weak moan escaped her chapped lips. Her skin became clammy and cold, and the young Captain looked on, and knew the consequences of his rash, angry actions.

On the small rations, she had lost weight. Her supple curviness had disintegrated, and her cheeks looked hollow. Her skin was now paler from the cold lack of sun, and carried a sickly grey sheen. Dark shadows ringed her striking eyes, now closed in unconsciousness, and her once dazzling flame coloured hair now hung in greasy rat tails over her filthy shoulders.

Now, more than ever before, he felt the sickening truth of his foul reputation. He had turned this woman, wilful, beautiful and proud, into a shrivelled, painful ghost of her former self.

For the briefest of moments, he allowed his emerald gaze to flicker to Dyne. The Air Pirate Captain sat on a rough cot, the rest of his crew looking around their cell. None had even glanced at Aika, although many wore strained expressions, or allowed a quiver to show their anger. The Captain himself had his eyes shut, and his arms crossed over his powerful chest. At a glance he would appear relaxed and uncaring. But Ramirez saw his tight, pale lips, the lines creasing his forehead, the rapid rising and falling of his chest, his flared nostrils as his breath came in short, sharp gasps. He was tense, seemingly putting all his energy into not leaping at the bars and screaming for blood at the treatment of his foster daughter.

Ramirez dragged his gaze back to Aika. Leaning her up against the wall of her cell, he stood, his mind flicking through a multitude of spells.

"Silver Moon." He hissed, almost silently, his eyes taking in her sickness-ravaged form. "Purge her of illness."

Sparks burst into life around her prone figure, till a multicoloured swarm of lights had gathered around her. Her body shuddered and twitched. Her bruised, swollen feet expelled their poisonous, infected pus, and the wounds themselves closed neatly, leaving no scars. The fever rushed from her body in a cloudy haze, leaving a pink flush on her wasted cheeks. As the spell dispersed, the Captain dropped to her side. She was still weak, and although free of the illness, her body lacked the energy it needed to pull itself from its coma, and allowed its host to take refuge in painless unconsciousness.

He touched her with a Rislem spell, and felt her stir gently. Then, her lucid, lavender eyes opened.

"R-Ramirez…" She breathed. Was he really here?! It was a moment before she realised no sound had escaped her lips, the silencing serum still holding sway. Her mind was fogged. She had seen this man constantly in her dreams. Now he was before her, more clear and handsome than any of her hallucinations, could he truly be real? She raised her hand weakly, and her fingers reached out to the fabric of his shirt. When they touched it, she gripped the material tightly, as if it was a lifeline. Her eyes fixed on the point of connection between them. Relief swamped her! He was real, her had finally come back for her! …. Her had left her…

He saw the change overcome her eyes. The joy which they had shown had lanced into his chest warmly. But it drained away as swiftly as it had come. Realisation grew in them which gave way to an agonising pain which surfaced from her soul, then finally her eyes darkened in unquenchable fury, and flicked up to bore into his own. Her hand trembled with the effort of maintaining her grip, and he watched in fascination, as tears of anger tumbled onto her dirty cheeks.

His hands came up to her arms, taking hold of her biceps carefully. His heart beat rapidly against his ribs, and his mind screamed in regret for what he had reduced her to.

"Can you stand, Aika?" He asked quietly. She didn't answer, of course, other than to narrow her eyes. The movement dislodged another tear, and she seemed to realise she had been weeping, and blinked them away rapidly. With a small shove, she pushed up from the floor, her weakened legs trembled under her. She lasted mere moments, before she staggered. Only his arms prevented her knees hitting the stone. Her body was drawn against his as he supported her, she could feel his hammering heart, and feel his breath, hot against her neck. Human contact! Even though she received it from her enemy, she savoured the tough. Then, over his shoulder, she saw them…

He felt her tense, and a ragged gasp rushed into her lungs.

"Aika…" He hissed. She tried to jerk away from him, desperate to reach out to her friends, her crew, her father… but she had no strength. Her efforts to pull out of his grasp were nothing more than feeble twitches. His voice was in her ear, and she knew it was for her alone.

"You must not go to them. You will be killed if you do!"

His words crashed futilely against her mind. What did he care for her life? What did _she_ care for her _own_ life anymore?! Her family, those she loved most, stood now in a Vaulan cell. Pirate Isle had been attacked. They would be put to death, and Aika wanted to die with them.

"They ignore you, Aika." His words were true, and made her blood roar in her ears. Why did they not call to her? They had not even looked at her, it was like she was invisible to them!

"They are doing it for you! They don't want to see you die!"

She wilted against him, from both defeat and exhaustion. What could she do? Too weak to fight back, and no weapon with which to attack. Her eyes ran over them again. The entire crew was not there. Vyse, as well as a few others, along with the villagers were absent. Hope flared. Her best friend had not been captured! She felt a slim ray of possibility light her heart. Aika, more than anyone, knew the extent of Vyse's courage and huge heart and loyalty. He would find them, and in doing so, find her.

Ramirez felt her relax slightly, as, with some difficulty she closed her eyes and turned her face from them. She still needed support, and he gave it in the form of one arm curled over her back, his hand on her waist. Turning he guided her out of the cell. Silently the Captain held an open palm out to the large jailer, Don-Vito. Into his fist, was dropped a tiny vial of silvery white liquid. Then, without a backwards glance he led her out of the dungeons, and through the Palace to his quarters.

It was midday and the castle was thriving. News of the successful mission was spreading and a keen excitement about seeing bloody justice dealt in the Arena was buzzing in the air. Through this chaos of milling soldiers, gossiping maids and impatient serfs, strode Ramirez. By his side was a filthy, grubby woman, who seemed on the verge of fainting clean away. To him, the World and all its occupants, were nothing. Only the woman nestled silently at his side, mattered. She carried a stench of infection and old sweat, and her usually creamy, bronzed skin was blotched with filth. He had done this… The change in her, physically, and the tears of her hurt and humiliation, had had a more profound effect on him than he would ever admit. There was a burning tightness in his chest. It was painful and suffocating. Guilt perhaps? Shame? He had, but a week ago, regarded this girl with admiration, thinking what a rare, and pure thing she was. Now she was a dirty, weak prisoner, hobbling and leaning on him for strength, humbled and frightened.

But he had not crushed her. No, she was more powerful than even she herself knew. For the tears she had shed were not born from sadness, desperation, heartache, or pain. They were seeded by rage. Pure, white hot, and all for Ramirez.

Finally the doors of his quarters loomed before them, and not a moment too soon. At last, overcome by soul-sapping exhaustion, Aika swooned, and her legs buckled. The corridors here were quiet, and without hesitation, Ramirez bent, slipping his free arm under the backs of her knees, lifting her to his chest like a sleeping child.

Entering his rooms, he barely took note of the lavish new furniture, or the two trunks that sat awaiting him. Instead, he proceeded directly into the washroom. In the centre of the floor was a huge, sunken tub. Jets in its walls allowed the water within to constantly be replaced. The scented water was always hot, and ready, steam curling from its surface.

Lowering his burden to the cool, damp floors, he proceeded to strip her. He peeled back the stained shirt and tossed it away, then the tight breeches followed. He gazed down at her naked body, filthy, unconscious and hurt, and knew he was looking at one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. But no desire stirred his loins, not yet. First he must bathe her, and wash away the cruelties he had done her. His eyes grazed over her nakedness once more, before he stood and stripped himself. Then, lifting her again, stepped down into the tub.

Taking a wash cloth soaked in scented oil, he methodically rubbed it gently over every part of her flesh. The grime fell away from her, exposing the smooth skin beneath. It was stained with a rosy blush from the heat of the water. Gently he washed her face, and was able to appreciate how it looked while relaxed and peaceful. High cheek bones, and a tapering jaw that ended in a small, delicate chin. Arching brows, like fire, graced her smooth forehead, and thick auburn lashes framed her closed eyes. Although her face was a little too think due to her time in Don's cells, it was still striking. She wasn't beautiful in the conventional sense, but the word 'pretty' could never capture her appearance either. Hers was a face which entranced a man, which made the breath catch in his chest. Her soft, wide lips beckoned kissed, and her voluptuous form screamed for a caress.

He leaned her limp form back in the water, so her hair became sodden, before he reached for the soaps that stood waiting. Soon the silken locks were heavy with damp, gleaming softly as he rose from the tub, with her cradled against him. He swiftly snatched up a thick towel, and covered her alluring and enticing body with it. He lay her on his bed, before turning and swiftly pulling on a pair of soft leather breeches. Then he turned, and returned to her. As he approached, he snatched up the tiny vial of liquid, from where he had dropped it on a table. He knelt beside her, and gently prying her lips apart, poured the fluid down into her waiting mouth. She instantly gagged and choked, her vivid eyes snapped open in panic.

"Calm yourself." Hissed Ramirez, his strong palm stroking her throat, to aid in swallowing. "This will help you find your voice, Aika."

The harsh rising and falling of her chest slowed, as her heart slowed its wild palpitations. The feel of his rough hand on her neck was wonderful. After a week of silent solitude, the tender touch of his hand was like a dream. Weakly, she tried to rise, but his hand moved firmly to her collar bone, and pressed her back.

"Do not waste what little strength you have." He advised quietly.

"I… I thought…. You would never... come back." Her words were fragile and stuttering as her vocal muscles stretched again. But the pain in the words cut him deeply.

"Aika," He said, shifting into a sitting position on the side of the bed. His hand still holding her down. "I did not know you would suffer so. Now, I look back on my rash actions and feel ashamed." He heard the words as if someone else had said them. He had never apologised, or voiced remorse for anything he had done before, her voice cut into him again.

"I saw… a girl… raped by three…" She paused to cough roughly. "Three nobles." Her dry eyes bore into his. "I saw a man lashed till he passed out… I could not offer any comfort… I could not reach out to help…" She trailed off.

Ramirez looked at her in amazement. All her hurt, her anger… it did not stem from self pity. It was born from the sorrow she had felt, seeing the suffering of others, and being unable to ease it.

"And then," She continued, her voice trembling, sending tiny vibrations through his fingers. "then you were there… and my family! I-I told you the location … of … of my home! I betrayed them! They will die because of me!"

Ramirez was unfamiliar with the painful stabs of emotion in his chest. He could not name it, but all he knew, was that he wished to comfort her, to see that lazy smile sweep over her face. He could not achieve this with words, he knew it. He decided to go down a route which was far more appealing, and had been sorely tempting him since he had submerged her, naked in the tub. The hand on her neck rose, running his fingers along her jaw, turning her face towards his own. As her eyes met with his, she knew instantly what he was going to do.

"Please…" She breathed, helplessly as he leaned towards her. With a surge of strength, she managed to turn her head away in the moment before his lips met her own. Ramirez, however, paid no heed. He kissed her temple, her jaw, her neck. Her heart was hammering in her ribs like a terrified bird, but at the same time his lips were leaving a blazing trail which scorched her flesh. Then his hand moved, drawing attention to how little material covered her. His fingers began tugging the damp towel aside, but in her panic, she raised her own hand, and clasped his.

Turning her face back, she opened her mouth to beg him to stop, willing her fury at what he was doing to return to her. But she was silenced by his lips as they finally found hers.

The battle was lost. Ramirez couldn't and wouldn't stop. As his kiss seared her, she felt her treacherous arms weakly link behind his neck, and she realised she needed this contact just as much as he did. She felt him pull himself above her, his hand gliding easily under the towel to her warm breasts. She gasped against his ministrations, which were delicate, yet utterly mind numbing at the same time.

"Kiss me, Aika." The rough command came from his hoarse throat as a gruff whisper, and she obeyed without question. Her mouth came to his, her tongue innocent and probing. She kissed him with such sweetness that it sent a pang of desire through him, so strong it left him trembling. Eventually their fevered mouths parted to allow them to breathe. He gazed down at her, his emerald orbs taking in the blush of her skin, her hazy eyes, dark with lust. The towel was open to her waist, concealing her other attributes from him, and arousing him all the more. Her arms still linked behind his head, her gentle grip holding him pressed to her.

"By the Moons." He murmured, his breath mingling with hers. "I want you."

The prolonged separation of their tongues, had allowed her to surface from her euphoria, and start to see reason. It was in this hazy world between pleasure and shame, that she heard herself utter the words.

"Do you want me badly enough to release my family?"

"No." The answer was devoid of emotion, and unhesitating in its deliverance.

The passion died at his cold, bland words, and she released her hands, letting them fall away from him. Turning to the side, she managed to draw enough strength to roll away from him, tugging the towel back over her body. It was not the fact that he had answered as he had to her question, for it was a foolish and stupid one, it was the callous, swift way in which he had turned aside everything she offered with absolutely no hesitation. She heard a low chuckle.

"Come back here Aika."

"I don't think I will." Came her sharp reply, as reason and anger returned to her. "In case it has escaped your notice, I have been locked up in a disease ridden cell for the past week, and wish for some sleep! I also wish for some good company, and I think if I look at you for too long, I'll either hit you or throw up!"

His easy laugh reached her ears again, and she felt the bed shift under his weight as he moved closer to her. Then, the hard contours of his chest pressed into her back. Closing her eyes, Aika feigned sleep, she was certainly entitled to fall into slumber to swiftly after her draining experience in the cells. She merely hoped that he would not try to wake her. He didn't.

Looking down at her profile, Ramirez, despite his raging arousal, felt utterly at peace. He didn't know if he would be able to save her from the Queen's judgement, but he would try. He knew she was not asleep, her breathing was too shallow and rapid for that. He could touch her again, override her resistance, and take her. But he didn't, instead he reached across her and dragged some sheets over her still-damp form. He watched her till she slept, her breaths now deep and steady. He pushed away a stab of guilt for what he had done to her. It was only the afternoon, and Ramirez was not yet tired. The intoxicating woman beside him needed rest, but no doubt that when she woke again, refreshed and vibrant, all Hell would break loose.

He smiled to himself in anticipation. What was it about this female, that turned him into a grinning pup? She was proud, un-biddable, arrogant and crude. But he found himself enjoying their verbal battles almost as much as he enjoyed touching and tasting her. He lay on his side, watching the young she-demon who had captivated him, for a moment longer, before rolling off the bed, and tugging on sparring armour of stiff leather. He was alive with the restless energy only a strong arousal could bring, and he needed an outlet.

He glanced back at the sleeping girl as he left, belting his blade at his side. Her mouth was slightly open, her hair strewn over his pillow with abandon, her narrow shoulders, the only part of her body showing above the sheets. He shook his head at himself, and at her, then swung the door shut behind him.

* * *

WR: yes yes, i know, another short one. Also i hear you say 'Aika would be waaaaay more pissed with him than that' But hey... she wasn't feeling herself and all lonely. She was also preoccupied with her family having been caught.

Anyway, sorry it was short, in the next chapter... comes the bargain... ohhhh what could it be?? Anyway, let me know what you think, dunno if I'll be able to get the next chapter up before chirstmas.. got SO much work, I will try my best tho. :)

xx


	7. Chapter 6

WR: will this be posted before or after Christmas? I don't know yet... guess it depends how fast i type :P

Anyway, in this chapter you will see what Ramirez's methods of keeping Aika alive are, and if they work. Also.. what kind of bargain will be struck??

**Chapter 6**

Aika was trembling. She stood between two guards, facing the ornate double doors, which led to the Throne Room. She was waiting to be summoned.

She had slept solidly, all through that afternoon and night, till she had awoken this morning, beside the Captain.

'No, not beside him.' She thought sourly to herself, '_On_ him!'

To her shame, in her sleep, she had rolled over, and nestled herself snugly against his side. Ramirez had clearly had no problem whatsoever, with her utterly naked body pressed up against him. In fact, when she had awoken, it was to the sight of her arm draped casually across his chest, and her head on his shoulder. Then the bastard had had the arrogance to smirk at her!

She had leapt out of the bed, the soggy, cold towel clutched to her, and for a full ten minutes, while he calmly dressed, she had shouted obscenities at him. Unlike her, he seemed not to care if she saw him naked. By the time she was done, she had been thoroughly red in the face both from anger and embarrassment, and he had been fully clothed and running his eyes over her scantily clad form. Then he had slowly raised his hand and pointed at the two trunks.

"In those you will find a collection of clothes. Gowns, robes, breeches, which are now yours. If you find you need anything else, I'll have seamstresses sent to you." His brief, brusque words silenced her and stunned her. Her mumbled thanks made him laugh quietly. "I suggest you select something suitable to wear, and dress yourself ." He said stepping closer, "Today you will be brought before the Queen, and so will your family, so your fate can be decided. I don't think it would be appropriate to appear so scantily clad in the Throne Room."

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"My family... what will happen to them?" She breathed, her voice full of fear. For a brief instant she was a terrified, innocent child, longing for comfort and kind words. He looked at her steadily for a long moment, before answering.

"I am not a man prone to shying away from the truth, Aika." He said slowly, "I also regard you as a woman who would resent being lied to." Her face was pale and desperate, her silence her permission for him to continue. "It is already known throughout Vaula, that they will be put to death in the Arena." She had looked up at him then, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Can't... can't you help them?" Ramirez had known desire then, as he never had before. He longed to reach out and take her there and then, but he did not. The sight of her; small, pale, begging him to help, was an image of such utter sweetness that it momentarily stunned him.

"You know I can't Aika." He said carefully. "All I can hope for, is that your fate is not theirs. Dyne agrees with me."

She gasped, her hand balling and gripping some of the material of his uniform.

"You... you know my father's name?"

"Yes, Aika, I spoke with the man. It is why they paid no attention to you in the cells, and why, when you see them today, before the Queen, you must act indifferently towards them. It is your only chance." She was trembling.

"I-I cant do that! You know that I'm guilty of the same crimes! I can't just stand aside and let them die!"

"Aika, has it occurred to you," He said, gently gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "That that is precisely how they feel about you?" She gazed helplessly at him in silence. He moved his thumb so it idly traced her jaw. "They don't wish to see you die needlessly when they have the opportunity to see you live. Would you deprive them of that?" He said, echoing the words he had spoken in the cells.

"I-I..." She took a deep breath, her eyes shining. Then, seemingly unable to summon words, she nodded her head once. Ramirez allowed her to pull away from him, and turn towards the waiting trunks. His gloved hand smoothed the front of his Imperial Uniform where she had held him.

"Someone will no doubt come to escort you soon, so don't linger too long over your clothes."He reached for the door, but her nervous voice stopped him.

"Can't _you_ escort me?" She asked meekly. He regarded her over his shoulder.

"You know I can't, Aika." A warmth touched him at the fall of her shoulders and the look of disappointment on her face, at his words. He turned fully to face her.

"Understand this; you were given to me as a pleasure slave, Aika. How would it seem to the Queen if I escorted you in like a noble? You were given to me for punishment, and any other man would have likely raped and abused you long before now." He glanced at her, "I have been lenient with you."

"_Lenient?!_" She exploded. "You left me to rot in that filthy fucking cell for a week! You are possibly the cruellest man I have ever met!"

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes slightly, indicating that she was testing his patience, and his anger.

"I have no time for this, I assumed you were mature enough to listen to me seriously, evidently i was mistaken." He turned and stalked to the door. Her shouted words had reawakened his lingering guilt. He didn't turn back to her with his next words, but proceeded to swing the door wide.

"Dress yourself and be ready for your summons, do and say what you will!"

With that the door snapped back into its frame, leaving her alone.

Now she stood waiting. Beyond the door was Ramirez, the Queen, the Prince, the General, and probably some of the Armada's Admirals, all her natural enemies. She had been fetched by the two armoured guards who now flanked her.

She had found a dark, emerald green, cashmere gown. It was trimmed in gold, yet it was plain and straight. It was a little long, the hem brushing the floor but it was by far the finest thing she had ever worn. She had found a plain leather thong, and tied her thick locks at the base of her neck, knowing it would not be right to wear it down and free, yet she had no desire to advertise the tattoo either. The simple ponytail effectively gave some semblance of order to her hair, and hid the offending crest from sight.

Suddenly the doors slammed open. A red-faced, enraged looking man, who Aika recognised sourly to be the Admiral Alfonso, stormed out. He was quivering in anger as he stalked past her. He glanced at her briefly, then did a double take as he recognised her. There was an amusing moment when his face registered disbelief, then it rapidly changed to extreme dislike. Aika mirrored his expression, but added to it a coolness, designed to make the man feel like he was not fit to lick her boot. He clearly got the message, for his face turned stormy with fury, before he strode away in silence.

"Bring in the girl!" Snapped the impatient voice of Queen Teadora. A moment later, a third guard appeared, and taking her elbow, moved her towards the Throne Room.

* * *

Ramirez did not turn around, although he longed to. He stood at Galcian's side, gazing loyally forward at the royal dais. He could hear the metallic clicks of the guard's heels, and the softer but no less sure step accompanying it. The other occupants of the chamber consisted of the Queen and her son, around threescore of heavily armed soldiers, the Admirals Belleza and Vigoro, and of course, Dyne and his crew.

As he could not turn to see Aika himself, he studied carefully the expressions of the people who could. The Queen was frowning in surprise, her lips tight, and disapproving. The Prince, on the other hand had an approving smile on his lips, and to Ramirez's irritation, the young man's eyes roved. Although, he realised belatedly, not out of lust, but out of sheer admiration. He also saw Dyne cast a glance at her. For a moment, surprise, and pride shone in his eyes. Then his gaze passed over her, and he went back to glaring around him with a look of contempt. The first words which were spoken, were Enrique's.

"Well Captain, it seems you take better care of what is given to you than I gave you credit for."

Ramirez bowed his head slightly.

"I thank you, your majesty, however, she is dressed thus, merely to appear suitably before you." Aika finally drew level with him, and he allowed his head to, at last, observe her. What he saw took his breath away. He had never before seen her dressed in a gown and the difference was astounding. She had been transformed from a crude pirate in men's clothes, to the high-born daughter of a gentleman, ravishing in her femininity. The deep green gown plunged low in a V-neck, the creamy mounds of her breasts showing above the neckline. The bodice was fitted to the waist, where it fell away, plain and straight to the floor. It complemented her bright, shining hair magnificently. The sleeves were long and flared, and only her fingertips were visible. For a moment, Ramirez had the absurd notion that she had been replaced by someone else. Then he caught sight of her eyes, which were at the moment, a pale lavender and glowed with pride and defiance. When she saw his eyes on her, she raised her chain and looked away from him. She glanced around the room, investigating each of its inhabitants with bored indifference.

"However, Majesty," Ramirez continued calmly, after wiping away his foolish look of awe, "if you would rather see her in a state befitting a whore, I'll order her to strip to her undergarments here and now."

He saw her stiffen and the colour drain from her face, clearly not doubting his capability of doing that to her. Her eyes snapped to him furiously for a moment, before she turned her face away as if it sickened her to look at him.

"That won't be necessary." Came the Prince's cold reply.

"I wouldn't mind it though!" Came the drawling voice of Vigoro, as he winked at Aika. Ramirez felt himself stiffen in fury at the remark, and had to force his arms to remain locked at his side.

"Enough!" Snapped the Queen impatiently, glaring at the transformed Aika in dislike. She directed her gaze to the heavily guarded band of pirates, and she regarded them with disgust.

"You!" She snapped, pointing a wrinkled finger at Dyne. "Tell me who this girl is to you!"

The Captain turned his eyes on his foster daughter, and their gazes met. Ramirez had to admit his was impressed. Aika's expression was carefully a little confused and unconcerned. After a brief look at the man who had raised her, she turned her head away, as if she had no interest in him. Dyne's was much the same, but he carefully made sure to skim her figure with his eyes, as if in appreciation. After a pause he turned to the Queen and shrugged.

"I'm assuming she's one of your inbred nobles. I can't say I'm exactly the kind of man who would associate with such a person, unless I was holding her at gunpoint for a crofter of jewels."

"And you?" Teadora directed this question to Aika, ignoring Dyne's as good as confession to piracy. Her face wore an expression of near-nausea, as if just speaking to such an insignificant creature sickened her. Hearing the fat Queen's question, she tossed her hair proudly, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"How would I know? I ain't ever seen 'em before. They look like a band of thugs to me."

"I don't believe you." Muttered the Queen. Her quiet words condemning and final.

"Your Majesty." Ramirez stepped forward with a bow. "If I may be so bold, I would like to put forward that on their arrival, they encountered the girl in the cells. Neither she, nor they, displayed the slightest sign of recognition. Don-Vito can testify to it. Surely if they knew each other, they would attempt to make some form of contact."

"Ramirez," Teadora said in surprise, "are you leaping to the defence of this... creature I bestowed on you?"

"Not at all, my Queen, I am just entering all valid information, so you can pass your wise judgement, with the fairness for which you are renowned." That said, he drew back to Galcian's side.

"But she informed us of the location of their base, what have you to say to _that_ Captain?"

The heads of the captured pirates snapped in Aika's direction, and the betrayal and anger in their eyes was genuine. Aika seemed, at a glance, to be unaffected by the gazes of her family. She still stared, almost in boredom at the dais. But, to Ramirez, her pain was clear. Her face was pale, her lips pressed into a thin line, her composure stiff.

"Your Majesty, she told me her home island was in the, largely uncharted region, south-west of the Stone Reef. By chance the first Island we raided, was the base of these pirates, however, I have no doubt that there are many fishing villages in the Wastes also, My Lady."

"If you are suggesting," Snapped Dyne hotly, "that this girl is one of my pirates, I am afraid you are sorely mistaken. No Blue Rogue would ever betray their crew, no matter the torture or threats bestowed upon them!"

Aika's bravery astounded Ramirez. At the condemning words of her father, she merely arched a slender brow and idly investigated her fingernails. But, her eyes were shining with unshed tears of shame. If the Queen took much longer over her judgement, he feared her defences would crack.

"Very well." Teadora sat back in her throne, all eyes were upon her. "The captives will be publicly executed at Dawn tomorrow in the Arena. The girl," Ramirez's blank, emotionless face was a perfect mask for the swirl of emotions storming within his chest. "shall remain yours Captain." Relief flooded him, yet his emerald gaze remained passive. "Hmm, she has been rather useful in the capture of these criminals, even if it was by mistake. Bring her with you to the Arena, so she can see the executions herself." The woman smiled horribly. "I shall permit her to watch from the Pavilion, as it provides the best view."

Ramirez inclined his head, as if in thanks, to the Queen, but beside him, Aika did not move. Her furious eyes were fixed on Teadora. How the huge woman did not quail under that dark, powerful gaze, Ramirez did not know, perhaps she was merely stupid or oblivious.

"Galcian," She said. The tall man stepped forward and bowed.

"Majesty?"

"Have those _things _taken back to their cells. The rest of you are dismissed."

At once, all military personnel snapped their heels together in unison, before going about their appointed tasks. Beside him, Aika stood, barely moving. Her eyes still fixed on the queen, a deadly hate gleaming there. He stepped a little closer to her and breathed in her ear.

"Come Aika, before you undo all your good work." His hand closed on her elbow and turned her towards the doors. She did not resist, but as they fell into step behind the prisoners, he felt her stiffen, and a tremor run through her. Outwardly she remained calm, almost irritated at the time she had wasted in the Throne Room.

"Wait a moment, Ramirez." Teadora's voice called. He turned and bowed to her, Aika pausing listlessly without him urging her onwards.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I'm giving you the title of Admiral. My nephew has lied to me one too many times. You are now promoted to his station, Belleza and Vigoro are here to act as your witnesses. You are now 6th Admiral of the Imperial Armada, and your personal men now make up the 6th Fleet."

He bowed low, again.

"My thanks, Majesty, it is an honour to serve you."

She dismissed him with a nod.

"Now, Galcian, bring the _other_ girl before me."

* * *

Silently the new Admiral took a hold of his bed slave again. She seemed not to have noticed his promotion, but then, she seemed not to be noticing anything at all. In silence, the corridors vanished behind them, as together, they made their way through the bustling castle.

Around them, talk was entirely focused on tomorrow's executions. Ramirez wished he could take her away from it all. All she could hear was the voices of people babbling excitedly about the upcoming deaths of her family and friends. All he could do was lengthen his strides and march her through it. Finally they entered the quieter wing which housed the private quarters. Still the girl at his side said nothing, and remained in silence until he held the door open and she proceeded him into his apartment. As soon as he shut the door, she spun to face him. Her face was strained into an expression that he had not glimpsed before; defeat, and utter, frantic desperation

"Aika…" He began, as gently as he could. However, she cut him off. She stepped forward, her huge eyes the palest of lavenders.

"Please…" she whispered, her two hands reached out and gripped one of his. "You must let me speak with them. I must set things right… before… before…"

He shook his head, trying to ignore the tender pressure her grip was putting on his hand.

"Aika, if you do that, you will simply die with them, and that is not a sight I am inclined to see."

"Then bring them here. We wouldn't be disturbed, and I could tell them how sorry I am, for everything."

He stepped a little closer, their clasped hands were the only things separating his heated body from hers.

"Aika, I cannot simply walk into the jails and remove almost a score of prisoners without reason." Her eyes betrayed her near-panic at the thought of not being able to speak to her loved ones before they died.

"Just my father then, please! I must speak with him! I'll do anything for you!" At this point one hand came to lay itself gently on his heart, reminiscent of the very first time he had lost control and ravaged her lips. It was such an unconscious little gesture, and it lit such a burn within him, yet she was not even aware she was doing it. "I'll scrub floors, I'll kneel to you, anything you ask, just please, _please _let me speak to my father just once."

"Anything?" She missed the suggestive note in his voice, and leapt at the chance that perhaps, he might do her this one, small service.

"Yes! I swear to you, just please… let me see him. I'll obey you always, I'll never defy you again, I'll serve you, I'll clean for you, I'll…"

"I don't want anything like that from you, Aika." He said over her. She looked at him helplessly.

"Then what?"

He allowed a smirk to cross his face, as he caught her delicate chin between his thumb and forefinger, pressing himself harder to her.

"I want you." She stiffened against him. "I want you willing and warm, I want you, in my bed, tonight."

Her hands fell away from him and she stepped away from his heated body, the blood in her veins felt like it had turned to ice.

"Do we have an agreement?" He asked her gently. He saw the fear and the pain in her gaze, and knew she was about to refuse. "Aika," He said, his voice reaching through the raging blood thundering in her ears. "By your own admission, what I've done to you before has never hurt you. There is no pain for you, only pleasure, you know that.

Aika's heart was hammering, the ice swiftly turning into a sickening, dizzying fire. What should she do? She could not allow them to die, thinking her a whore and a traitor. Similarly, if she spoke to them, and went through with this bargain, would she not be becoming exactly that? But she _had_ to speak to them, to tell them how much she loved them, and how sorry she was.

"Do we have an agreement, Aika?" He asked again.

Trembling, barely aware of what she was doing, she gave a tiny, jerked nod.

"I want your word, Aika, that you will hold to your part of the deal."

At that she scowled, and her chin came up proudly.

"I will hold! Now bring my father to me!"

With a smirk, Ramirez turned and left. As soon as the door closed, Aika sunk weakly into a padded armchair, dread and terrible fear clawing its way up her throat. She forced herself to quell it, before she stood and changed into a pair of leather breeches and a cotton shirt. Then she sat, calming herself, and awaiting Dyne.

* * *

"The girl refused to help us, just as you expected." Galcian turned from the window, through which could be seen the far off walls of the Fortress. "Tomorrow she'll be taken to the Fortress on the Monorail. After the executions, you will join me there. Perhaps you will be able to bend her to our way of thinking, Admiral." Ramirez bowed his head.

"I will try my best, Sir."

"If not, then she will still prove valuable." The General glanced at him. "I have sent Alfonso to the far South. The fool is to oversee the mining, and to try and convince the young King to hand over the location of the Crystal. I have sent De Loco to accompany him. Belleza leaves for Maramba tonight, I trust her to use her own methods to gain success, she is a canny woman." Again, Ramirez dutifully agreed. Galcian looked at him for a little while before smirking. "You have said naught of your promotion, boy."

"There is little to say, Sir. As you know, my loyalties lie with you. Whatever title the Empress gives me matters little. The only title that is of importance to me is that of Vice Captain to you, Sir."

The taller man chuckled again, and looked back out of the window.

"Well spoken, boy. Soon titles won't matter, and we need only keep our idiotic monarch happy a little while longer."

"What of the Prince, Sir?" Ramirez posed the question, not our of concern, but merely curiosity.

"Ahh, young Enrique is too pure of heart, he would not follow me. He agrees with little of his mother's ways, but he is still her son, and could never stand aside and watch her fall. No, the lad will die along with her."

"How much longer will our plans take to realise themselves?"

"That all depends on how the other Admirals perform. If they fail, you will correct their mistakes."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, boy, you may go."

Strolling back towards his rooms, the Admiral's thought of Aika. It was said that Blue Rogues held to their promises. Their word was iron. But would the fiery girl truly fall into his arms willingly? As soon as she had agreed to their bargain, Ramirez had gone to the cells and ordered Dyne to be brought before him. Informing Don-Vito that his charge would soon be returned, Ramirez had proceeded to guide the Pirate to his quarters, and to the waiting Aika. He had refused to leave them alone together, lest the pair try to hatch a plan of escape, and had sat himself in the window box, while foster-father and daughter took a pair of armchairs furthest from him.

At first, Dyne had been cold towards her, but her broken story of how she had given away the area of their base to a man she had assumed to be a Serf, and her relation of the events that had followed, had Dyne standing with his powerful arms about her. Ramirez had tried not to listen to the majority of what had passed between them, but something Dyne said made his ears prick.

"I know why you left. He loves you dearly, and I can't blame him for asking for your hand. The whole island had always hoped to see the pair of you married. But similarly," He said as Aika looked at him in shock. "I can't blame you for turning the boy down. I've seen you grow together; and on a ship, or in battle, you are the best of partners, but I don't see him being a good enough husband for you."

Aika shook her head, biting her lip.

"Dyne, Vyse would be a wonderful, loving man to grow old with. I adore him as a brother, and wish I hadn't acted so damned foolishly. If I hadn't run off like that, I wouldn't have gotten caught, and you and the others wouldn't be getting k-killed…"

Ramirez had known jealousy then, and had wondered which man down in the cells was Vyse. He would enjoy watching him die tomorrow.

"Hush now, my lass." Dyne had spoken. "You have seen that my son is not among us. You, more than anyone know the place he is most likely to be, at this very moment."

A small gasp escaped her. Of course! Vyse would have made for Vaula with all haste, in fact at this very moment, he was probably in the city, trying to figure out a way to save his father and crew. Her eyes were alight with hope, but she was still terrified. Vyse was not the brightest of men, and her family still faced execution. Oh, Cap'n I'm so sorry!" She sank into the chair. Her father sat, and proceeded to tell her all that had happened at the Island since she had left. She listened in amusement as he told her of the raid of Alfonso's ship, in interest as he spoke of the strange girl, Fina. About how Vyse had avoided capture because he was out on a treasure hunt. He left out the terrible carnage wrought on her home, and by the time Ramirez rose to escort him back to the cells, Aika was vastly cheered. Ramirez had returned, and, on seeing her pale face constrict in fright, spoke gently to her.

"I do not mean to force you to uphold your side of our deal just yet. I have to meet with the General."

Then he had left her, small, alone and frightened. Now, returning from Galcian's quarters, he felt anticipation rush through him like fire. Those tight breeches she had worn today had caused heat to spread wonderfully through his groin. He approached his door, and rested his hand on the handle. How should he approach her? Or would she be the one to approach him? He doubted that. He decided merely to enter, and let the evening culminate to its inevitable outcome in whatever way it would. Depressing the handle, he swung the portal wide, and stepped through.

* * *

WR: There you go! Altho… it looks like I've lost some readers along the way, haven't had any reviews for the last couple of chapters… I hope this new chapter tempts you back. Lemony action in the next chapter ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Wild-Roze: Yes yes, hullo again. I am very sorry for the year or more without an update. University takes up alot of time. A LOT of time. Anyway, thank you all for being patient.. and if you were not patient.. well.. thanks anyway. Here we have what you've all been waiting for, some action with the pair in question. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

At first he thought the room was empty. But on a second inspection, he spotted her tucked away in a corner, sat in a deep chair, as far from the bed as possible. He closed the door noticing her wince as the metallic click as he locked it. To his joy he noted that she still wore the tight breeches. She sat, legs crossed, her hands folded demurely in her lap, her bright hair cascading over one shoulder. He stepped forward, unclipping his cape, and dropping it and his elegant sword without care onto the window seat.

She looked up as he approached her, her heart was hammering wildly. Perhaps she could delay him, draw him into conversation...

She fixed an unusually bright smile on her face as she looked up at him and Ramirez raised a questioning brow in return.

"So, you're an Admiral now? Well, congratulations, quite an achievement!" He shrugged and sat down opposite her. He surveyed her over his fingertips as he replied.

"It is only a title. But it is about time Alfonso was humbled."

She grasped desperately for a subject that would keep him talking.

"I saw Alfonso before I was summoned, the ass looked pretty upset."

"So he should. A demotion is never welcome to a soldier, even if it is a temporary one. However, I will retain the title of Admiral once Alfonso has served his three weeks of demotion."

"Why was he demoted?"

"He lied to the Queen too often. His flagship, and his entire crew, minus his Captain, docked today. It was the ship your crew raided. The one he claimed either stolen or sunk, it also contained the crew he said had been killed." They all spoke against him. Some of the men even saw him murder the missing Captain, and take the single life craft available. Not only did he abandon his flagship, but he also lied and left his crew leaderless."

"Oh, I see." Murmured Aika. The thought of a Captain or a leader leaving his crew was utterly alien to her. As a Rogue, honour was everything to her.

'And I've just agreed to give away my honour to my enemy.' She thought.

"And what will become of him now?" She asked, continuing her questioning.

"He has been sent South. He has been given a chance of redemption with this new campaign. In my opinion, the fool should be hung."

Aika opened her mouth to ask more questions, but he stood abruptly, causing her rising panic to silence her.

"But enough talk. Or could it be, Aika, that you are asking so much, in order to avoid our little deal?"

She had gone pale, and her hands twisted in her lap.

"I-I'm terrified. I don't think I've ever been this afraid before." Her quiet admonition utterly crushed the irritation which had developed at her questions. He realised he had been expecting her to come to him like an experienced bed partner. But she was an innocent. Fiery and defiant, with a crude tongue and a quick temper, but still innocent.

"Come here." He said gently.

Aika forced herself onto her trembling legs, and helplessly approached him. She was out of time, the look in his eyes told her that much. She stepped towards him, till around a foot separated them. He closed the gap himself, his emerald eyes holding her as his hand reached around her to splay across her lower back, pulling her against him.

"You've not feared me yet, so don't start now. It will hurt the first time, but then, UI promise there will be only pleasure." His other hand rose to circle the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his so their breaths mingled. "And I am not," He murmured huskily, "as the rumours you have heard, would cast me."

Then he kissed her. Automatically she resisted at first, but he was insistent, and slowly, Aika began to lose her grip on reality, she was only aware of his lips moving on hers, demanding that they part, one hand tangling in her hair, the other crushing her against him. Her mouth opened and admitted his eager tongue, and in moments, she found herself returning the kiss. It became a battle, heated and passionate. The only sound in the room was their rasping breath, and a wet sucking. Then he withdrew, and cool air rushed into her lungs. She felt her dragging up her shirt, and automatically lifted her arms as it slipped over her head. Instantly his lips dove back down on hers, and she gasped against him as his thumb grazed roughly against her nipple. His hands were sending sensations she had never dreamed possible, shooting through her body. Then he was kissing his way down her neck, and his teeth and tongue took over from his hands. Her own fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head to her, clinging to him helplessly. For a moment she thought her trembling legs were going to give way under his assault. As if reading her mind, the platinum haired man pulled back, and swept her feet from under her, pulling her against him like a child. Carrying her towards the magnificent bed, he laid her down, wasting no time in dragging away her skin tight breeches, his fingers skimming lightly across her abdomen, as his lips devoured hers again before he stepped away. She watched him as he stripped away his own ornate clothing, until he was as naked as she was. He had a beautiful body, she realised. Slender, he was, but he was very defined, the muscles of his solar plexus were exquisite, and his exposed body had a feeling of raw power that sent tingles over her flesh. While she had been watching him, her hands had unconsciously drawn the sheets around her. When he saw this, he smiled in amusement, and gently reached down to tug the material aside.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Aika." He breathed gently, his emerald eyes watched her as her gaze fell to his chest. Here, he knew, he bore two ferocious scars. They crossed each other, one reaching from his shoulder blade to the bottom of his rib cage, the other almost horizontal across his chest. She had seen his bare flesh before, however, on his pale skin, the marks were difficult to see unless at close range. The other women had assumed them to be battle scars, and upon seeing them had shivered in disgust, and delight, demanding that he 'hurt' them. They were in fact, constant reminders of the crash he had survived when he had first arrived in Arcadia. Galcian had pulled him, injured, from the wreckage, and he had followed the man ever since. But he knew that Aika would not look on his with horror. He pulled himself onto the sheets beside her, awaiting her reaction. What she did do, shocked him and left him numb.

Propping herself up onto her elbow, she gazed down, feeling acute sympathy, at the silvery lines marring his smooth flesh.

"By the Moons," She whispered softly, tracing the tips of her fingers delicately over them. "What happened to you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she dipped her lips to each of the wounds, and tenderly kissed them. With a groan, the man tangled his fingers in her hair, her innocent touches and sweetness, driving him to a point of ecstasy he could no longer contain. Forcing her onto her back, he kissed her roughly, but her tongue gentled him and it became slow and passionate. His hand slid down past her abdomen, over her hips and into the valley between her thighs. Reflexively, her legs snapped together, earning a muffled chuckle from the man.

"Let me, Aika." He gently commanded her, pressing his lips against her neck. With a small moan, of both pleasure and effort, he felt her force her muscles relax. With a victorious growl, his fingers clove into her, earning a cry. Her continued to play with her, and her breath started coming in rapid gasps, as he pushed her closer to breaking point. She clung to him, her body bucking against him, her arms wrapped around him. Moments before she hit her climax he withdrew, his control was crumbling away and he could hold himself back no longer. She looked up at him with an expression of outraged annoyance at the halt in his ministrations, causing him to laugh briefly before lifting her hips to his. He gazed down at her, all humour gone from his hazy emerald eyes. Her face became serious too, and for a flickering moment, the two heated lovers merely looked at each other.

Then, slowly, her arms came up and circled his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her temple, in silent acknowledgement of her trust and her permission, he slid himself forwards, into her tight welcoming warmth. He was glad he had taken time with her, and although he longed to bury himself deeply and take her fast and powerfully, he inched himself slowly through her, until finally he sensed he was about to encounter the barrier of her virginity. In reaching this threshold, realisation hit him. This wafer thin membrane marked her as untouched. Tonight he would break it, and a warmth grew in him as the honour of it struck him. His strong arms tightened around her, and his voice rasped into her ear.

"I'm sorry Aika."

In unison their bodies tensed, as with a jerk, he jarred through. Aika cried out in pain, and she went rigid below him. Ramirez remained still as she accustomed herself to him. Slowly her muscles loosened, and slowly he started moving, while she still winced a little. He set a slow rhythm at first, fiving her body time to teach itself how to move with him. When it did, he began to push harder and deeper, he was struggling to hold onto the last thread of his control. Below him, the painful ache in Aika's abdomen was receding, and a warmth was slowly creeping in to replace it. His teeth suddenly snapped gently around her ear lobe, and she arched her back, a gasp of pleasure escaping her, as she began to drown in a whirlpool of ecstasy. Each time he moved deeper, it seemed he was pushing her ever closer to an invisible cliff edge, over which she longed to topple. Her groans of pain, had become gasps of delight, and with one final shove, he drove her over, and an explosion made her breath come to her in short, sharp gasps, as wave after wave of contractions squeezed wonderfully throughout her body. With a moan of surrender, as she tightened exquisitely around him, Ramirez caved, and ground his hips into her hard and fast, causing her body to jerk below him, until, moments later his own orgasm spilled into her.

After what could have been second, or half an hour, he rolled slowly from above her. Never had he thought she would feel that good. When he had lain with other women, they had cried out and screamed loudly in over exaggerated, and what he guessed were fake, orgasms. The quick, passionate little breaths Aika had taken, he found infinitely more appealing. Lying against him, Aika felt numbing guilt roll over her, drenching her in cold shame. Not only had she given her body to this man, but she had enjoyed it. Even now, beside him, she craved his kisses and his touch.

Despite her guilt, all she wanted was to hear him whisper her name, or to tell her that she meant something to him, or simply just perhaps to press his lips against her forehead... she knew that 'I love you' was a far cry, and was not entirely sure that that would be what she wanted to hear anyway. Given the situation, it might have made her feel worse.

"Did I cause you much pain?"

She shook her head mutely.

"I am sorry if I did. It would have hurt, no matter who took you the first time." As soon as he said those words, he regretted them. She stiffened in his arms, hurt showing in her eyes, and he cursed his tactless words. She pulled away from him and sat up.

"May I please return to the Harem for the remainder of the night?" She asked coldly.

"No." He answered, catching her wrist and pulling her back down against him. "The deal between you and I will not be complete until the morning, and I plan to enjoy the time I have."

With that, he pushed his hand around the back of her neck, and pulled her into a kiss, which, despite a slight resistance at first, soon plunged her back into senseless passion. Their bodies crushed together, limbs tangled in helpless, mindless ecstasy.

In sleep, the young Admiral rolled over, and became acutely aware that there was no warm, female body beside him. He came awake in moments, cursing himself for trusting her to slumber like a docile pup beside him. She had probably made her way down to the cells to attempt a daring rescue. He flew to his feet, and was about to hastily dress, when a cool breeze licked over his skin. Turning with a start, he saw her. She stood still and silent, gazing out of the window. The lights from the Upper City below her, illuminating her face, and the odd, sporadic flash of lightning transformed her into a marble statue. She was wrapped in a thin silken sheet she had dragged from the bed. He wondered if perhaps she was weeping for the loss of her innocence, or was she considering throwing herself upon the mercy of gravity? Whichever it was, she seemed unaware that he was awake. Quietly the young man tugged on some breeches, as she was covered, he somehow felt it would be prudent to do the same. He stepped forwards, and drew level with her, causing her finally to notice him.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled vaguely. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, investigating the expression on her face. She was not crying, nor did she seem suicidal. She merely seemed lost in thought. She turned away from him, gazing back out at the stormy, black skies, a clear indication that she wished to be left alone. He knew he should leave her, but instead he drew closer.

"What are you thinking of, Aika?" She smiled softly, but when she turned to face him, her dark eyes were set, and determined.

"I was thinking about the dawn." She said, "I was thinking that if I see a chance, no matter how small, to help them, to save them, then I will."

He shook his head, smiling at her courage.

"Aika, I fear you don't fully understand the Arena."

Her arched brows snapped together in a frown, and Ramirez raised his hands in mock defence.

"It is not an insult, you have merely never witnessed it before. None of the spectators are permitted to take in weapons, and anyone, at all from the crowd, be it slumdog or countess, who tries to intervene will also be killed. There is also no way out. There is only a pit in the centre which leads into a maze of sewers below Vaula. This, however, is guarded by a huge poisonous beast." She had turned a little pale, and he thought perhaps he had not crushed her hopes quite so brutally. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and it was a small comfort that she did not throw it off. "I'm sorry Aika, but you cannot help them." She looked at him, that soft, determined smile still in place.

"I do not plan on throwing my life away, Ramirez. But as I said, if I see a chance... I will take it." Her eyes were set, so he decided not to argue further. No chance would present itself anyway.

"Aika," He breathed, leaning close to her ear, "I know it was not your will to lie with me, however, I have a proposition for you."

This time when she turned to face him, the hardness was gone, and her eyes were warm. "You're half right. I wasn't willing to come to your bed." His heart clenched in his chest with surprising force at her words... "but once I was there, the Moons themselves could not will me to leave it. What is your proposition?"

His heart relaxed instantly, a warmth filling his chest and he drew her flush against him.

"There is still two hours until we must face the hardships of dawn, the open window has chilled me. The bed is warm, yet it is wanting for good company. Will you join me?"

She answered by kissing him. Ramirez groaned in surprise, as for the for the first time, it was her tongue that forced its was past his lips. Her arms came up around him, allowing the sheet to fall away.

Aika knew that if Vyse was alive, he would attempt a rescue, and if that was the case, then she would help. After that, she would either escape, or die. Whichever the outcome, she wanted to savour every contour, taste, and shape of the handsome man who had taken her virginity. Her hands ran over his face, his chest and back. She felt his arms encircle her, and lift her against him. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his hips. The pair gave into their lusts, and Ramriez barely managed to carry her to the bed before they fell together and made love twice more before the sun had risen.

* * *

Vyse cursed, above him the roars of the crowd were deafening. He cast a quick Sacri spell, and watched the poison mark on his arm heal before his eyes. He glanced across at Drachma. The huge man with the mechanical arm seemed barely affected by their battle with the hideous creature. The man was immensely strong, and Vyse was thankful that he had him as an ally.

"Best not linger boy, we might already be too late." The man said gruffly. With a nod and a grin, Vyse, sheathed his blades, and hitched up the boomerang which was slung across his back, before mounting the ladder.

"I don't know why you're carrying that thing around, Boy, you're a dunce with it." Said Drachma from below.

"It's just in case I run into a friend."

Aika had barely had an hour's sleep during the course of the night. Despite this, and a very dull ache between her legs, she was wide awake and totally alert. She had dressed as Ramirez has suggested. He said that most women wore fine clothes, if they could, so a dress would be suitable. Many of the clothes in the trunks did not fit her. But down at the bottom, buried away, she had discovered a black dress. It was utterly perfect, on all counts. The colour was suitable for mourning, in the unthinkable event that her family was indeed put to death, she would at least be dressed to honour them. It was also fine and elegant, the kind of thing a rich woman may wear. However, she also considered the gown as one might consider battle armour. It came to mid-thigh, so she would be able to move freely in it. It had no sleeves, so they would not restrict her arms, it was also skin tight. It was ideal.

After they had eaten the breakfast which had been delivered to the rooms, Aika had dressed herself fully. Another advantage to the sleek little dress was that it was extremely attractive, or at least so she guessed. For, as soon as Ramirez saw her in it, he had kissed her passionately and told her how much he would enjoy removing it again.

With that, they had departed for the Arena. Aika had been awed when she first saw the huge coliseum. It was located behind the palace, at the half way point between Upper and Lower City. Thus, half the tiered seating was given over to the poverty stricken populace of Vaula, while the other side was designated to the citizens of Upper City. Aika found herself in the Pavilion, where only the highest ranking individuals and their favourites were allowed. The Queen had not lied, it did indeed boast the greatest view. It was positioned slightly forwards, an equal distance from the torture racks, the gallows and the pit at the centre. It was about 9 feet from the sandy floor, and a canvas shelter was stretched tight overhead. Upon stepping into the Pavilion, Aika felt like a traitor anew. She would be watching the executions alongside other ranking officers, their wives and concubines, and the Queen and Prince. The huge woman looked disgustingly eager, although her son looked decidedly repulsed. In the crowds around the Pavilion, Aika caught sight of Maev. She smiled as brightly and as reassuringly as she could at the girl when their eyes met, and her heart lifted slightly when it was returned enthusiastically. However, the next person Aika saw, was the unpleasant spectacle of Celeste, glowering at her.

Ramirez evidently felt her stiffen slightly beside him, for he glanced at her and instantly caught sight of the dark haired whore. With a quiet chuckle, he put his arm about her hip and pulled her into his side. Leaning close he murmured in her ear.

"Don't even bother to look at her. Just hold your head high. She usually occupies the Pavilion with the General, however, since he is not attending today, she must watch from the crowds." He gave her a slight squeeze. "Now laugh, as if I have told you something extraordinarily amusing."

And laugh she did, it was however, entirely natural.

"Ramirez," She chuckled, "surely you are not giving me tips on how to make that tall bitch jealous, are you?"

"She has a lot to be jealous about when it comes to you, Aika." He gave her a half smile, carrying an unspoken warmth, before his eyes turned back towards the dusty Arena floor. All humour evaporated from Aika, as she remembered why, precisely, she was here. Wrenching her eyes from the handsome face of the man beside her, she looked down at her loved ones. They were stood, guarded by four Vaulan soldiers, and before them, wielding a giant, double headed axe, was the executioner. The man was armoured in ornate silver and gold, and he was enormous! Aika quivered against the Admiral's side, before stepping forwards, and laying her hands on the balustrade of the Pavilion. Even now, she was careful to plaster a look of keen anticipation and keen interest onto her face. Just for show, she cast a dazzling smile of excitement over her shoulder at Ramirez.

He, however, saw what others did not. The shine of unshed tears, the strained look of panic and helpless desperation in her eyes. He moved to her side, and together, they looked down on the captives below.

"Proceed!" The Queen's voice boomed ominously overhead, and Dyne was goaded forward, towards a blood stained beheading block. Aika's heart was in her mouth. She felt Ramirez's hand close firmly around her bicep, whether in comfort or restraint, she didn't know, or care. Her eyes were darting wildly around the crowds. Where was Vyse?!

Dyne was forced onto his knees. The death of their Captain would totally demoralise the rest of the crew, crushing any hint of rebellion they may have held. Aika repressed the urge to press her fists to her lips. Her gaze left the crowds, and in defeat settled on the powerful form of her father. It seemed she had been wrong, and now she would have to stand among her enemies and watch them die, one by one.

Suddenly a roar erru[pted from the gathered multitude, and Aika's voice was among the gasps of shock. Out of the grille at the centre of the arena, climbed a young man. He carried a pair of cutlasses, and bore a scouting glass over one eye. Across his back was slung a large boomerang, clearly a weapon not suited for him. His clothes, his posture and his recklessly handsome grin bespoke one thing; pirate. With him emerged a giant. The huge man was silver haired, but looked brutally powerful. He bore an eye path, a wooden leg, and an enormous mechanical arm.

At the back of her mind, Aika felt Ramirez tense behind her, his hand tightening its grip, but she paid it no heed. She leaned forwards and called out the man's name.

"Vyse!!" Above the baying of the crowd, her call was lost, however, Ramirez as well as the occupants of the Pavilion heard her.

It was two things that made the young Admiral lose his grip; the first was the realisation that he was looking down at his rival, the man who had asked for Aika's hand. The second, was that as she leaned, her long, bright hair, which had been left down, fell forwards, parting over the back of her neck. For the first tim, he saw his insigna inked onto her flesh. Feeling his slackened grip, aika wrenched her arm free, and without hesitation, pushed up and over, vaulting the rail before her.

Her legs bent when she hit, and she fell into a roll, absorbing the shock of the impact. Smoothly she came to her feet and broke into a sprint, once again calling the name of her closest friend. This time, he heard her. His face turned towards her, and it lit up with joy. He closed the remaining distance between them, and swept her up in his arms, swinging her around.

"Aika! I knew I'd find you! I knew it!"

"Oh, Vyse, you big lump, I'm so glad to see you! If you had been a moment longer, Dyne would have lost his head.!"

They separated and dashed back to the huge giant, Vyse deftly un-strapping the boomerang and handing it to her.

"I got it from your house before I left Pirate Isle." He said with a grin. The, together, they turned, ready to fight.

Ramirez had gone cold. When he had seen her hit the Arena in a flurry of dust and sand, he had known then, that she would be killed. The very thing that he had worked to prevent, was about to unfold before his eyes. Every spectator was on their feet, and the crowd was wild. Not only would they see the executions, but it seemed that three others had now offered themselves up to the sword. The guards and the executioner were turning from their captives, to the unbound, armed opponents who had appeared. Ramirez had scowled at the sight of the shared embrace, but it turned to a look of impressed awe, when the boy handed the boomerang to Aika. On him it had looked foolish and unwieldy, but as soon as he palced the strange weapon into her hands, it was like the final piece of the picture. She twirled it expertly in a deadly arc, before sinking into a fighting pose. Aika in that moment, was unforgettable, beautiful and dangerous.

As the guards on the Arena floor started towards their new threat they disregarded and underestimated the score of Air Pirates at their backs. As soon as their captor's attention was no longer focussed on them, they attacked. Booted feet and hard skulls battered aside the armoured soldiers, who in their surprise could do nothing. Dyne and his crew broke away and dashed at a breakneck tilt towards their three waiting comrades.

From the Lower City inhabitants, roars of delight and approval, at the defiance of the Pirates, thundered against howls of outrage and fury from the citizens who supported the Crown.

As soon as Dyne drew level with her, Aika slashed the bladed edge down, severing the cords binding his wrists. The others were similarly freed, and Aika's heart soared as hger father and Captain threw his arms around her. Then, in full view of everyone, he turned and give the Pirate's salute to the Queen.

"I don't think we'll be much help to you unarmed, Vyse." He said, turning to his son. "However, i did manage to slip this."

Into Vyse's palm, he dropped a small magic box. "I believe its yellow magic, so use it wisely." Then he was past them, vanishing down into the bowels of the darkened pit after the rest of his crew.

The gaurds now advanced, the massive executioner among them. Vyse cast a casual glance at Aika. She looked beautiful. The black dress clung to every curve, her hair was magnificent, falling down her back in a red-blonde sheet. Her eyes were their brightest lavender, her face set in eager concentration. For a prisoner she looked in remarkable health. Where had she come from in the crowd? He would have thought he would find her among the rest of the crew, about to be put to death. He followed her tracks in the sand, and his eyes rose to the sheltered Pavilion. It housed some of the most richly dressed people he had ever seen. His dark gaze ran over the faces. Suddenly a chill hit him like a sledgehammer. His eyes had met with the those of a man in the crowd. There was something akin to a chalolenge blazing in his emerald stare. Disturbed, the young rogue looked away, back to the far more appealing image of Aika.

"What do you say," He said, drawing her attention, "Shall we let them come to us, or shall we take it to them?" She answered him with a devilish grin. Ramirez watched the boy. He was swarthy, dark haired and handsome. Totally relaxced and at ease. He was smiling, saying something to Aika, seemingly oblivious to the approaching danger, and baying crowds. He saw the woman, his woman, toss her head proudly, grinning in response, then her eyes locked onto the closest soldier.

She stepped forwards, throwing her shoulder back behind her. The crowd seemed to quiet for a brief moment, and he heard her cry of effort, as she flung her weight forward and released her weapon. It shot forwards with mind numbing speed. She aimed well, the bladed edge slashed into the small gap in the armour between the shoulder and the neck. The helmet was knocked off and the boomerang sang across the man's throat. In the same moment she released it, she had raised her hand, calling down the power of the moons, and flung a Pyrum spell at another two men.

As soon as the spell left her fist, it closed around the handle of her returning weapon. The man with the slashed throat hung, suspended on his feet for a moment, his eyes staring up at the stormy skies, his chest heaving, lungs drowning in blood. Then he crumpled to the dust. The power of the Pyrum spell, which usually was not an especially strong incantation, had turned the armour of her two victims white hot. Their screams resounded as their flesh stuck to the metal. They collapsed either unconscious or dead.

For a moment, the watchers fell silent. No longer was this sport. This was serious. If these Pirates succeeded, then not only would they have made a mockery of the Armada, but the open defiance could stir rebellion. The remaining soldiers stepped forwards with more caution now, and Aika moved back beside Vyse. Ramirez was deeply impressed with her ability, she was stronger than he had given her credit for. He felt an intense dislike for the arrogant whelp at her side. Even now, the boy was gazing at Aika with a look of sickening adoration. Ramirez dragged his eyes back to her. She looked more alive than he had yet seen her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lavender eyes blazed with the excitement of battle.

The air crackled as the Vaulans threw up defensive walls which would protect them from any spells that were cast at them, and then the remaining soldier let out a cry and ran at Aika. He thought she would be struck down, however, before the sword cleaved her, it was blocked by a cutlass. The boy stepped forwards, his blades whirling, as he forced the man back. In one fluid movement, he blocked a thrust, and tossed something to Aika. Ramirez had to give him credit, his fighting skills were substantial. A loud bellow echoed around the Arena as the huge man garbed in a green tunic, charged the executioner. Aika stood back, closing her eyes, she was tensed, as if drawing in all her energy. The young admiral recognised a spirit charge, she was building up power for some powerful move. Ducking under the huge, ornate war axe, the giant Pirate thundered his metal fist into his opponent's chest. The other man staggered back a few paces, and dropped to one knee for a heartbeat, before surging back up. In the gilded, ornamental armour, there was a heavy dent where the Pirate had struck, and would no doubt be causing a great deal of pain, as well as hampering breathing. However, the Vaulan charged all the same, but again, the Pirate avoided the deadly swing of the axe. For all his bulk, the massive man had great agility. But this time it was him who was sent sprawling by a ferocious backhand from the man's armoured gauntlet. Aika saw the executioner reach for his utility belt, he fumbled in it. Despite his visor, she could almost see the expression of baffled confusion on his face. She grinned.

"Looking for this?" She called, holding up the magic box Dyne had stolen. With a growl of rage, the executioner started forward. Her fist closed around it, and she felt its power rush through her. One box held enough magic to cast around six spells, however, Aika pushed it all into this one attack. The magical shields the men had erected about themselves would block any attack that was cast at them from scratch. A box, however, was a different matter. The spell slammed into the man, his metal armour acting as a conductor. Electricity rent the air, as the deadly power of the storm spent itself on its victim. Finally the blazing glare of the lightning melted away, leaving coloured spots dancing before Aika's eyes. The executioner was on his knees, but, remarkably, still alive and conscious, the axe weakly grasped in his enormous fist. Vyse eventually dispatched his opponent, his blade sliding into the gap under the man's armpit, cleaving g into his heart.

Jogging back to Aika's side, he nodded in the executioner's direction.

"The honour is all yours." He said, sheathing the cutlasses.

Ramirez saw her take a step closer to the Vaulan who was struggling to his feet. She raised the arc of her boomerang before her, and released her grip on it. Impossibly, it hung in the air without support, then it began to spin. As it whirled, she held her hands out before her, it moved faster until the sound of rushing air built to a crescendo. Hr eyes blazed, following her weapon in concentration, and words tore from her lips.

"Alpha storm!"

Flames ignited around her, and rushed towards her enemy in a twisting inferno. The huge man was engulfed in the blaze, his roars of pain barely audible. Then, the flames vanished, and panting, Aika grabbed he weapon, which had begun to topple to the ground. The executioner collapsed with a groan, unconscious, but still alive.

The crowd erupted. The citizens of Lower City stomping their approval, and the wealthy residents of Upper City screaming in outrage. The trio in the centre backed towards the pit, the enormous green-clad man vanishing from sight first.

Ramirez saw her turn, and their eyes met. A sorrowful smile touched her mouth, and she pressed her fingers to her lips for just a moment, before she leapt fearlessly into the blackness. Now only the boy remained, but after one, mocking bow to the spectators, he too was gone.

* * *

WR: Well THERE you go!!! Shes escaping, as per the storyline goes, BUT in this version, shes doing so, leaving behind a Ramirez who is rather smitten it seems. WHAT shall occur next?? MWAHAHAHAAAA, well, it may take another year, as in the second year of university, im chosing my honours project for my final year, and have a crazy amount of work to be doing. BUT i like this story, and quite often find myself reaing through, correcting, and altering the chapters which are all written out on paper, but just need typing into a computer (which is the sadly time consuming part) anyway, please review, I love your feedback, it really does encourage me to keep writing and posting. So.. hope u liked!

Wild-Roze


	9. Chapter 8

WR: Well hello again readers! The few of you who are left... :P well no one to blame for that but myself, should have kept up to speed with my chapters. Ahh well. Anyhoo, for those of you still running an eye over this occasionally, thank you. We left our lovely characters when they had just escaped the Arena. Question is, how is Ramirez gonna react to Aika's escape, he won't admit it, but he's a little hooked on her. How is Vyse gonna react to the news that Aika and his enemy got it on?? Much fun to be read about – also they need to rescue Fina. (Aika hasn't met her yet, as she ran away before the raid of Alfonso's ship) Okeydokey, here we go....

**Chapter 8**

Aika's feet pounded the stone. She ran abreast with Vyse, Drachma keeping pace behind them. Between gasps of breath, Vyse told her of how they had fought the poisonous beast before they could climb out of the pit. They now ran, headlong through the confusing maze of sewers, Vyse seeming to know precisely where he was going.

"We had a little help getting in, from a local." He said, casting her a grin. They rounded another bend, and emerged into a room which formed a cross-roads, with three more tunnels leading away in different directions. Standing, waiting for them was Dyne= and the rest of the crew. With a shout of joy, Aika threw herself into her father's arms, and he chuckled, lifting her in a tight hug, before turning to his son.

"well met boy. You cut it fine, but you've made me proud!" The two clasped hands.

"Aika!"

The orange haired woman spun around at a familiar voice. To her surprise and delight Marco stood, grinning up at her. She smiled and swept the boy into her arms. In that embrace, she tried to convey all the gratitude she felt for his friendship in the cells.

"Marco!" She said as she drew him away. "What in Deep Sky are you doing down 'ere?"

"Live 'ere don't I." He replied, then, disentangling himself, turned to Vyse.

"You actually showed up. I didn't believe you."

"Of course I did." He said with a grin. Then Vyse paused, and looked around in confusion.

"But Dad, where is Fina, why isn't she with you?" Dyne shook his head.

"She was separated from us. It seems Vaula wants her for something. As we were escorted to the Arena, I heard some soldiers talking about a captive being taken aboard a train."

"The Monorail!" Said Marco. "It leaves from the Upper City. Once someone's is taken to The Grand Fortress, its impossible to get them out."

"Can we reach Upper City from the sewers?" Vyse asked, his face creased with worry.

"Yeah, just head down there." He pointed a stubby finger towards one of the tunnels. "Not got any turns, climb the first ladder you find."

Vyse nodded.

"Cap'n," He said, turning to Drachma, "please can you lead my family to the Docks? I will be along as soon as I can. Aika..." His eyes met with hers.

"Course I'll come with you, Vyse, you're hopeless without me."

Dyne nodded and bade them both to be careful. Then the party left, and Vyse and Aika turned, sprinting away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Glad she had survived, he was, however, an unquenchable rage, which had been building ever since he had seen the boy hug her, was burning like a sword in his chest. Ramirez had taken command the instant they had vanished. It had taken a few minutes to find his captains in the crowd, and give them orders. Now he stood in the Arena, a contingent grouped around him. Sensing that the excitement was done with, the watchers were slowly filtering away.

"You," he snapped, pointing at one of his officers. "take two score of men, and scour the sewers. I doubt you'll find anything, but search for an hour." Another two score he sent to the docks in Lower City. No doubt the pirates would be trying to make a quick escape, before the whole city was alerted. The rest would come with him to Upper City. Something told him that Fina would not be left behind unless there was truly no option. He snatched his sword from a serf who had run to fetch it. As his men dispersed to follow his orders, he turned and led his own score out of the coliseum.

Above them, still sitting in the Pavilion, Prince Enrique could not help but grin. It had been painfully obvious all along that the girl was pirate. Yet, she had spirit, and the young man had found himself admiring her. No doubt Ramirez had abused her, however it was clear to Enrique, who had always been good at reading people, that the Admiral had felt something genuine towards her. Beside him, his mother sat, white with rage, her ample chest rising and falling rapidly, as she strove to control her temper.

"An interesting turn of events, don't you agree mother?"

Her head snapped towards him furiously and her eyes narrowed in anger when she saw the amused smile on his face.

"No I would not!" She snapped. "This could mean disaster for us! They must be stopped. That damned little whore of Ramirez's will suffer the most!"

The admiral himself had no intention of recapturing Aika in order to subject her to pain or death. As soon as he had her again, he would take her to his rooms and make sure she was never _want_ to leave his side again. But first he would kill the boy. That would upset Aika, no doubt, but she would get over it given time. The rest could all escape for all he cared.

By now he was striding through Upper City. Ignoring the nobles around him, he carved a path with his men through them, heading to the rail station.

"Look, Sir!" One of his men shouted. Ramirez followed the direction of the man's finger. There they were! Aika and the boy were leaning over the rail of a bridge, which crossed above the train tracks. The Admiral broke into a sprint, his soldiers following. His foot was on the first step, Aika was above him, oblivious to his presence. His eyes were locked onto her, and he saw, as if in slow motion, as the pair raised their boots to the gilded rail ... and jumped. They plunged from view, and upon reaching the spot where they had stood, he saw them, already up, and dashing along the roof of the train, towards the carriages at the front. With a curse, the Admiral slammed his fist against the edge. For the second time that day, she had slipped through his fingers. He realised he may have come to underestimate the innocent little creature, to which he had become accustomed.

* * *

Aika felt alive. The jolting, rocking speed of the train caused little trouble to her balance. She could walk the rigging easily in a storm. They had vaulted over the gaps between several carriages, when she glanced over her shoulder to see the ominous figure of the General straightening to his feet on the roof. She swore.

"Run Vyse, he is far too strong for us!"

They sped up. The pair was quick, but Aika had always been faster. She set a pace, which Vyse managed to match. Galcian followed them at a walk, his sickening lack of speed or concern was terrifying.

"There!" She called, as they approached the final carriage at the front. Skidding to a halt, Aika dropped without a pause into the gap connecting one compartment to the next. A guard was waiting for her, and she hammered her elbow into his unshielded face. He dropped silently, toppling into the darkness of Deep Sky. She shivered at the thought of such a fate, but then, Vyse was beside her, and they barged their way into the train.

Aika's first impression of Fina, was that here was a person you could not help but to love. The girl was knocked unconscious when they entered, least she tried to aid them. Aika and Vyse, however were able to slay the three Vaulans which guarded her with little trouble. Aika gained a gash across her bicep, but a Sacri spell closed it, leaving only a trail of blood down her arm. Kneeling by the girl's side, as she groggily came to, Aika could not help but notice the similarities she bore to Ramirez. The same pale skin, the white blond hair, and, when the girl finally opened her eyes, Aika discovered that they were emerald green, just as the young Admiral's were. They could be siblings!

"V-Vyse?" She breathed. He beamed down at her, offering her a hand, he helped her to her feet.

"Why have you risked your life to save me?" She seemed so utterly bewildered, that Aika found it entirely endearing.

"Fina, you're my friend, and I never leave a friend behind!"

Aika could not help but smile at his courage and heart. He was so dear to her. The shorter girl turned to Aika, blinking in surprise at her. The young pirate grinned, and reached out to grip the pale little hand.

"I'm Aika, I sail with Vyse, pleased to meet'cha."

Then Fina smiled. Her face lit up exquisitely, and Aika saw just how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, both of you, for coming back for me."

"Don't speak too soon." Chuckled Vyse. "We still have to get out of here."

"Something that you will never accomplish." The voice made Aika shudder, just as it had the first time she had heard it. The trio spun around to see Galcian standing at the other end of the carriage, flanked by several men. He had cast aside his encompassing cloak, and in his hand lay his enormous sword. Single edged, it was hugely broad, and was about as tall as Vyse. Without the cloak, his figure could be clearly marked. He was slim of hip, but had a deep chest, bulging with muscle. His malevolent gaze narrowed when he looked at Aika.

"So you were a Rogue... you certainly had my Vice-Captain enthralled. You act well, I'll give you that girl."

Aika's heart was hammering wildly. There was nowhere left to run, and she knew, just by looking at him, that he would be able to kill them all easily. His unconcerned, mocking half-smile told her that was precisely what he intended to do. The formidable man began to move towards them... however he made it no more than two paces before an explosion rocked the carriage. Fina cried out in alarm and Aika covered her head with her arms. When she reopened her eyes, it was to a scene she would never forget. General Galcian stood with a look of disbelief and fury on his angular features. But, by the second he was becoming smaller and smaller. The carriage had been blown in half by cannon fire, and the section in which the Blue Rogues stood was speeding away, while the rest of the train slowed. Aika crowed in delight, and promptly made a crude gesture towards the General with her hand.

"It's Cap'n Drachma and the Little Jack!" Shouted Vyse happily, and Aika turned to see the ship which had saved them. It was the green of its Captain's tunic, and looked just as tough and hardy. Onto its prow was mounted an immense harpoon, it looked to be a formidable weapon. A ladder was lowered as the ship itself kept perfect pace with the speeding monorail, and within moments, Aika's feet were planted firmly ion the wooden deck, revelling in the familiar movements of a sail ship. She couldn't believe it. This morning she had been preparing to watch her family die. Now they stood around her, none hurt, and they were escaping! She felt a momentary twinge of regret as she thought of the passionate night she had spent in the arms of a Vaulan Admiral. If only he was a pirate... her sorrow was swiftly forgotten, however, as she was caught up in hugs and friendly embraces. Around her everyone was smiling. Suddenly Drachma's irritated voice boomed over them.

"You can have a reunion later! First we need to get out of here!"

As if it were their own ship, gunners ran to the cannons, men climbed the rigging to lower all available sails, and anyone left made themselves useful by rowing with the huge webbed oars. It was now a race to escape the Grand Fortress with their lives.

* * *

It was several nights later when Aika found herself seated on lush floor cushions, in the comfortable bar of Maramba. Her immediate irritation and anger at having been abandoned in the tiny port by Cap'n Drachma, had faded from rage to a mild fury. She sat now with Vyse and Fina, and they were discussing what their next move should be. She found her patience running thin, for Vyse kept on dropping out of the conversation to stare longingly at the exotic, red haired dancer. The woman seemed a little familiar to Aika, but she couldn't place her, so she put it from her mind. Her initial impression of Fina had been correct. The strange, timid younf woman was so full of purity, that it stunned her. The emotions of hate and anger were alien to the girl. She had no idea how the World worked, and she had said nothing of where she had come from, but Aika found herself loving her regardless. Fina was a year or two her junior, and the Blue Rogue found herself thinking of her as a younger sister.

Their flight from Vaula had been successful. Only one Armada ship had been airborne, and the enormous harpoon cannon had made short work of it, allowing The Little Jack to slip out of the Grand Fortress before the colossal gates had closed. Drachma had left Dyne and his crew at Sailors Island where they were well known and would be able to charter a ship back to Pirate Isle. Now, Drachma had abandoned them here, harping something about finding an Arcwhale. A tiny town in the middle of the desert, with no way of getting to the Pyrynn Temple. Aika's high bad mood was leading her to believe that even if they had a ship, they would be unlikely to find it in the sprawling wastes. Fina had told her about the Moon Crystals, and the Gigas, and where the legendary stones may be found, it all seemed a trifle dramatic to her, rather like something out of the adventure books she used to read when she was younger.

"Vyse, are you _listening_?!" she snapped suddenly, slamming her palm onto the table top.

"What? Oh, yeah, course I am!"

"Well you don't look like it." She replied, giving him a dry look. "Vyse, a girl like that isn't going to be interested in you. Besides, even if she was, she'd probably only give you some sorta disease." She sniped rudely.

Someone behind her cleared their throat delicately. With a distinct sinking sensation in her stomach, Aika slowly turned, and sure enough, behind her stood the dancer, and it was patently clear she had overheard the insult. She was tall and supple, amply endowed, with a tiny waste. Dressed in a belly dancing outfit of rich purple, her red hair was perfectly complemented. It was a far darker shade that Aika's and drawn up in a high, tight ponytail. Her lower face was covered by a gauzy veil. When the trio stared at her in awkward silence, she dropped gracefully into an empty cushion at their table.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." She said, her voice was soft and husky. Aika instantly looked away, suddenly finding the table top greatly interesting. "You were discussing how you would acquire a ship I believe."

"Yes," said Vyse, leaning eagerly forwards, "we need to make a trip into the desert."

"Then why not hire a train of Dhabu?" She asked them curiously. Fina smiled softly, and timidly entered the discussion.

"Well, the thing is, we don't know exactly where we are going. Our location could take weeks to find on foot."

Vyse nodded.

"I don't suppose you know where we could charter a flight do you?"

She shrugged, her eyes grazing over Vyse's face and chest.

"You could try hitching a ride with a merchant. It may be a while before one passes through here though, there is a huge market this week in Nasrad. Anyone with anything to sell will be heading there, and unlikely to waste time diverting over the desert." She smiled at their disappointed faces.

"Perhaps I can be of service to you." Their heads snapped up, even Aika looked back in her direction. "I have a ship moored in the Docks. I see no reason why I can't help." Vyse grinned.

"We can't thank you enough, my name is Vyse, this is Fina and Aika." He said, hurriedly remembering introductions.

"Bellena." She said, her eyes turning a little chilly when they met Aika's. "I wonder, Aika, do you have a problem with what I do?"

"Oh, I –no! No of course not! I'm sorry, I was just feeling a little... tired." Aika stammered. "It... it makes me snappy." She finished lamely. To her relief, the striking woman laughed good naturedly.

"I understand Aika, if I had a handsome man like you have here, I would get 'snappy' with other woman too." Aika blinked for a moment, Vyse grinned and Fina blushed.

"No! No, I'm not... I mean, me and Vyse arn't..." Bellena held up her hand and laughed. The conversation moved on happily. After a while, Aika could not contain her burning question any longer.

"Bellena, have we met somewhere before?" She asked, her mind straining to remember.

"Possible, I've danced in both Nasrad and Sailor's Island. I don't remember your face though."

With a sigh of frustration, the young Blue Rogue put it from her mind, and fell out of the talk. Her mind drifting...

The evening wore on, and eventually the trio excused themselves, and headed back to their Inn, with plans to meet Bellena at the Docks at dawn.

Aika found her sleep troubled, as she had done every night since fleeing Vaula... and him. Her dreams were haunted by his touch and her lips burned with the remembered passion of his kisses. She always awoke with a sheen of sweat blanketing her skin, her soul aching for the feel of a caress. Then she would roll over and see Vyse sleeping, mouth lolling, snores erupting from his chest. Dear Vyse... She loved him. He was her friend, her brother, her partner. She would have been a contented wife. She had no doubt that he would have cared for her and been a wonderful father to any children she may have given him. But she would never have loved him, not in the way he wished, and he did not love her. He thought he did, true enough. But he wished to marry her because it made sense, she would do any pirate proud as a wife. She wondered fleetingly what kind of woman Ramirez would wed. For there was no doubt that he would, it was unusual for officers, or men of power, to remain without a lady at their side. The night air in the desert was hot and dry and she shifted uncomfortably under the thin sheets, cursing herself. Tomorrow was going to be tough. They would have to navigate the extensive wastes of the desert and if they _did_ find the Temple, then no doubt it would be hard to locate the Red Moon Crystal. The Moon Crystals. She sighed, she had listened, but still didn't quite understand the Gigas. Adventure was what her and Vyse had always dreamed and schemed of together. But now that she was living it... she drifted back to sleep, her mind awash with confusion, passion and yet more confusion.

* * *

Not only had they escaped from the Arena, but they had actually managed to slip through the Grand Fortress. The Queen was furious, that didn't matter though. Galcian had talked her out of sending the entire Armada to the Pirate's island base and blowing it out of the sky. The General would be needing to utilize all the available militia for their mission, and he wasted to waste no time jsut to satisfy the Queen's lust for revenge on the Rogues who had made a laughing stock of Vaula. But Ramirez, to his shame, was not even thinking of the Moon Crystals, or of their ultimate goal. His mind, he found, was constantly wandering. Why could he not keep her from his thoughts? The silk of her bright hair strewn across his pillows. The dark colour of her eyes when they were steeped with hazy passion. The bronze sheen of her skin, that devious half smile which too often had stolen across her lips. He was beginning to find her constant presence at the back of his consciousness a burden as well as a torment, as it was a great distraction. Right now he stood with Galcian, pouring over sky charts. He should be concentrating, but all he could see was Aika, naked and blushing below him.

"Boy!" Snapped the General, drawing him from his pleasant memories. "You have not been yourself these last days." Ramirez felt shame swamp him. No woman was worth angering the mighty Vaulan.

"I apologise, Sir."

"There is an entire Harem full of women, boy. I'm sure you can find at least _one_ there to make you forget that little Pirate whore."

"I'll bear that in mind, Sir." Ramirez replied dutifully. However, he had no intention whatsoever of using any of those women. It had been almost a week now since she had left. A week and already the young Admiral's body felt near breaking point. This he found startling, as when he had lain with the others it had been a matter of several months before he had felt in need of a woman's touch. Now he could not even put the fiery Rogue from his thoughts for an hour, let alone a whole day.

"Now," Muttered Galcian, turning back to the charts. "you say the Blue Moon rises in the uncharted Eastern regions, beyond the Black Rift. No matter how strong the hulls of our ships are, they would never be able to simply power through it. They'd be torn apart."

"There is a way through, Sir." Ramirez said, forcefully pushing Aika out of his head, determined to be of use to his Master. "An air current has forged a path through the Rift. However, I fear it is a constantly shifting, changing labyrinth, with pockets of turbulence which could cleave a vessel in two. But it could be navigated, given time..."

Galcian shook his head.

"Time is something we cannot afford. I will dispatch Belleza on this assignment as soon as she returns from the Red Continent, she has a natural talent for negotiations. Vigoro will accompany her, however, first she must get back from Maramba, and be debriefed. There _must_ be another way!"

Ramirez took a moment to pause. There were secrets of Arcadia that not even the wisest of men knew, known only to his people... After all this time there was some lingering reluctance to reveal such information. However, he looked at his Master. This man had saved his life, and shown him the true meaning of power. He owed him far more loyalty than he had ever owed his own kind.

"We could blast our way through this reef, Sir." He said, pointing to a marked section of the chart, far to the South-East. Galcian looked at his Vice-Captain incredulously, he was about to speak, but the younger man boldly cut in.

"I know, Sir, that you, along with every other inhabitant of Arcadia, believes this world to be a flat expanse, ending in nothing but blackness. But let me reassure you, I speak the truth My Lord. Arcadia is a planet, as round as the Moons themselves."

After a long moment, Galcian nodded slowly. He had utmost faith in the boy, and knew that he, more than anyone, would know. It was just that it was a ridiculous notion to grasp. He saw the far East, and the far West, laid out at opposite ends of the map. How could they be next to each other as well?! But he knew Ramirez spoke true, he had near enough raised the boy.

"Alright." He said at last. "The Armada can blast through where the reef is at its thinnest, then they can continue West until," he transferred his gaze to the other side of the chart, "they arrive here."

"A wise choice, Sir. However, perhaps we should also station Admiral Gregrio in the vicinity of this Cape." Ramirez replied, pointing to a small out-cropping, on which was situated perhaps one of the poorest townships in existence, Esparanza. "In case the Pirates make an attempt to cross the Rift."

"It may not be necessary, with any luck they'll all be dead before we strike for the Blue Continent."

Ramriez felt himself nod absently in agreement, wondering vaguely where on this chart Aika was right now...

"It is strange..." He heard Galcian mutter, as if to himself.

"What is, My Lord?"

"Usually the 4th Admiral is very prompt with her reports. We have heard nothing from the Lynx thus far."

Ramirez frowned, the General was correct, however, the lack of communications from marimba, probably just meant that there was nothing worth reporting. Suddenly there was a fevered knocking hammering against the General's door, disturbing the silence of the room.

"Enter!" Called the older man, not removing his gaze from the charts. There was a bang as the door was hastily flung open.

"General Galcian, Admiral Ramirez, we have received a transmission from the Lynx." The panicked tone to the soldier's voice and his hasty and incorrect salute caused the two men to turn towards him. The news was clearly not good. Under their combined stares, the young recruit quailed slightly.

"And?!" The General finally snapped after the soldier failed to elaborate.

"Well, she managed to gain possession of the Crystal, Sir, but," He paused and looked back and forth between his two superiors, praying they would not take their anger out on the messenger. "But, after she summoned the Gigas, she commanded it to destroy the Blue Rogues."

"What?!" Snapped the General. "What were the Air Pirates doing there?!"

"I-I don't know My Lord."

Galcian turned away.

"Well, at least they will not be interfering in our designs again."

There was a strangled kind of noise from the young soldier.

"You have delivered your message." Said Ramirez, "You are dismissed." She was dead. Killed by Recumen. Bitterness filled him.

"Sir, I have not delivered my full message." Again their eyes snapped to him. Galcian's were filled with an angry confusion, Ramirez's although they seemed blank and void, were filled with a secret, shameful hope.

"Well, out with it!" Galcian snarled.

The young man took a shuddering breath and squared his shoulders.

"Sir, Belleza has requested a tow barge. The Lynx has been scuttled and its engines removed. Recumen was in the process of attacking the Pirates, when a ship matching the description of that of the one which escaped the Grand Fortress attacked, knocking the Gigas off balance for long enough for the Pirates to board and engage Belleza. She lost the Moon Crystal to them."

Ramirez looked at Galcian, he had never seen the General look so angry. When Aika and the boy were caught, and he had no doubt that they would be, they would receive no mercy. None.

* * *

The wind was ferocious, and she revelled in it. She breathed in deeply through her nose, filling her lungs with the icy, rushing air of the Southern Ocean. Aika stood high up, feet planted on the cross beam from which hung the canvas sail, hand looped about a rope for balance. She had left her hair down, and it thrashed behind her, tangling carelessly as the wind tossed it as its plaything. Even now, Belleza's engines were straining in the bowels of The Little Jack, keeping the ship on course, helping them avoid the deadly tornados which had sent hundreds of vessels before them spiralling down into the murkjy depths of Deep Sky.

Aika thought back to the exotic dancer, 'Bellena', and cursed herself. Her instincts had warned her against the woman, but she had ignored them! Exhaust, dehydrated, but successful, the three had staggered from Pyrynn Temple. 'Bellena' had stood waiting for them, and had asked innocently to see the Moon Crystal. Then Vyse... foolish Vyse! He had handed it to her, grinning idiotically. The grin had faded, however, when the score of Vaulan soldiers had sprung from nowhere. 'Bellena' had laughed then, and Aika had remembered. Belleza... scheming, lying Belleza. The Admiral who had witnessed Ramirez's promotion, who had stood in the Throne Room at the same time as her! She felt responsible for it, curse her stupidity! Remembering the battle that followed, made her tremble. Recumen! The Gigas! Never had she imagined that anything could be so...

She did not even know how to describe the monster. Bigger than the sprawling Temple itself, it had risen, four headed and armed with the power of a thousand cannons.

She pushed the memories away. They had gained the Red Crystal. Fina had explained at length, their importance, and Aika had heartily agreed that preventing Vaula from obtaining such a powerful destructive force was paramount. She could not imagine the devastation that would befall the World, should the cruel Queen get her hands on the Moon Crystals. That meant that Aika and Vaula, were enemies. Yet... that had always been true, so why did it now cause such a strange pain in her chest? She sighed. She knew the answer to that. Always had she hated the Armada, but only recently had she met the handsome young Admiral...

"Aika!"

Glancing down, she saw Fina on the deck. Around her head flew Cupil. The strange little creature doubled as both a weapon and a constant companion to the girl. She stood, her wide green eyes staring up, her hair whipping around her face, arms hugging herself against the cold wind. With a gentle smile, Aika leapt from the mast, sill holding the rope, she swung easily to the rigging and shinned down, landing neatly beside the slightly shorter woman.

"Are you alright, Fina?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl was so out of place, she understood very little of Arcadia's customs. Aika knew what it felt to feel alone and frightened.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. I actually came out here to ask you the same thing."

"Me?" Aika asked, a little surprised. Fina nodded, twisting her fingers together, as if she was nervous.

"Yes, you." She mumbled. "I-I know that we have only just met, but Vyse told me much about you. He said that since we escaped Vaula, you have not been yourself. I just hoped that, well... that it wasn't because of..."

"You?" Breathed Aika, in shock. Fina chewed her bottom lip. Aika chuckled and shook her head, mirth warming her. "No Fina, it's not because of you." She smiled as the girl shivered again. "But I have been needing to have a talk with another woman for quite some time now. Let us get inside, then I'll give you an idea of what's on my mind."

Arm in arm, they entered the warm, bright interior below decks. Aika and Fina had been given the luxury of a tiny cabin, affording them a little privacy. Poor Vyse had a hammock behind the clanking engine. Losing the door behind them, Aika sat next to Fina on her tiny cot-bed, and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry that I've made you worry." She said. "I've had a lot of things on my mind." She sighed again and gazed at her hands in her lap. They had once tangled themselves in his platinum hair as he...

"What kind of things?" Fina said gently. "I know I don't understand a lot of how your world works, but maybe I can help."

"Well," Said Aika, "when I was in Vaula... I was 'given' to one of the Admirals."

"Given?" Fina frowned in confusion.

"I was to be a, well... a pleasure slave. For, uhh, sex."

Fina's eyes widened in surprise, and Aika was relieved that she would not have to explain the concept of sex to her.

"Oh, Aika, I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't all that bad. He didn't force me anyway. But, he... he wanted to bed me, and when my family were captured, I asked to speak to Dyne one last time. I begged him to let me, and we, we struck a bargain. I would be able to speak with my Captain only on the condition that I went to his bed willingly." Aika raised her eyes to Fina. "I spoke with Dyne, Fina. So, the night before they were taken to the Arena... I-I..."

Fina's small hand laid itself over Aika's.

"I think you are brave beyond words Aika."

The orange haired girl smiled softly.

"No, I'm not. If I had even half the courage of a true Blue Rogue, I wouldn't have enjoyed it so much, and I wouldn't have spent every moment since then thinking about him."

Fina blinked at her in surprise.

"Do you love him?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, No! No, no!" Aika said swiftly. "But when all is considered, he was kind to me. Makes me wish he was a Blue Rogue."

"Oh, Aika, it must be so hard."

The girl shrugged and grinned.

"I'll forget about him soon enough, I'm sure. It's strange though, your eyes are exactly like his."

"M-mine?"

"Yeah, you and Ramirez could be related!"

Fina froze, her pale face drained of what little colour it had.

"R-Ramirez?"

Vyse was furious. What hd Aika not told him instantly?! No one had told him! Aika's virginity had been taken by a Vaulan! Not just that, but an Armada Admiral at that! He had half listened as Fina had told them a little of Ramirez. She was still very guarded about her past, and where she was from. But, she managed to tell them that he had been her childhood friend, and that about six years ago, he had been sent on the mission she now sought to complete. He had never returned and it was assumed that he had been killed. Vyse glanced at the girl. She was truly beautiful. Platinum hair, creamy white skin... But Aika would make the better wife, despite the fact that she was no longer innocent. Poor Aika. Raped by the enemy! For he was sure that must be the case, for no Blue Rogue would happily sink to such depths! Yet throughout Fina's monologue about the Admiral, she remained curiously silent and passive. He would have expected her to shout abuse and curses at the very mention of his name. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"You say he was like Fiona, the same hair and green eyes?"

Aika nodded once in confirmation.

"Was he at the Arena, Aika?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah he was."

"I saw him. The bastard looked ready to kill something. I'll never forget his face." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Next time I see him, Aika, I'll gut him for you!"

"Don't be a fool Vyse!" She snapped. "We're talking about a man who was once Fina's companion! He is not a Vaulan!"

"He's working with them, so in my eyes he is one! Besides, Aika, this guy raped you! I'll never forgive that!"

"No he didn't!" She snapped. An awkward silence descended, and Aika cleared her throat. "What I mean, is that for the position I was in, he.. well he treated me, very well. I lay with him once... we made a bargain..." The words sounded lame, even to her, but she was spared further elaboration as Drachma's voice boomed down at them from the Bridge.

"get yer lazy carcasses up here! We're nearly through the Ocean!"

Aika was the first on her feet, grateful to leave the tiny cabin which had become tick and heavy with tension. Running to the Bridge, she moved beside the huge Captain, leaning forwards, staring out of the windbreaker. Out of the thick mist, islands were beginning to emerge. Most were tiny natural springs, boasting picturesque waterfalls which plunged ever downwards into Deep Sky. Some larger ones were overgrown with dense tropical forest. Leaves whipped against the glass, and the air which reached Aika's nostrils was damp and sweet and warm.

"Ixa'Taka!" breathed Fina in awe, beside her.

"Well then, lets go find ourselves another Moon Crystal!" Said Aika, in the most cheerful voice she could manage.

"Before that we need a place to land." Rumbled Drachma, his thick finger pointing at a fuel gauge. "Belleza's engine burns through Moon Stones, and we need to restock if we want to keep this ship afloat."

For more than two hours they searched for a suitable landing site, one that looked like it might yield some natural Moon Stones.

"Damnit!" Cursed Vyse from the wheel. "There is nothing out here! Fina are you sure there is a Moon Crystal somewhere in this region?"

"I'm sure." She replied. "Ixa'Takans are a wild, forest dwelling race, they hide themselves well."

"Really well!" He agreed impatiently.

"Keep heading due West." He glanced at Aika.

"Why West?"

"I'm the navigator arn't I?"

"Yes, but you've also never sailed this region before."

"Just do it Vyse!" She snapped. With a mutinous grumble, he complied, turning the prow of the Little Jack West, into the headwind. They sailed on for another hour, before a larger island loomed. Between the spreading canopy of the enormous trees, rope bridges and wooden homes could be seen. With a smug smile, Aika shot Vyse a glance. "There, you see Vyse, never doubt my navigation skills."

"How did you know to head West?" He asked, lowering the ships altitude and manoeuvring it towards a rough looking jetty. Aika shrugged and frowned to herself.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure, I just... did."

After they had docked, Drachma led the trio off the Little Jack. The air was warm, but there was a cooling breeze. In the distance, drums and a flute could be heard. The forest settlement was alive with the sounds of nature. Aika froze, her eyes wideneing.

"Vyse," she breathed, and he looked at her in surprise. "I know how I know this place! I was born here!"

WR: Weeeeeeell that'll do me for now! Hope u enjoyed! Please let me know what u think, and any constructive criticism is always welcome! x


	10. Chapter 9

WR: Here, have some writing!

Aika gained little sleep that night. Usually, she was excellent at putting her worries aside and allowing her body to rest. By the Moons, she needed sleep, for tomorrow would no doubt be a draining day, as this day had been. But still, her mind whirled and her body was tense, try as she might, she could not clear her head.

She had suffered three mind numbing shocks today; one was joyous, and warmed her soul, one she had suspected, but had been horrified in discovering its truth, the third, was not so shocking in itself, what had surprised her was her response to it. Here in the place of her birth, she had discovered relatives. Her mother's uncle was the Elder of Horteka. Aika wanted to go to him now and ask him every detail of her mother's life. She had been amazed to discover the location of her birth. She had asked around, and discovered that her mother had grown up there, as a child of the jungle, before going travelling. She had returned a year later, married to a Nasr man, to have her own child in the home of her forefathers. Aika even discovered that she too was remembered, for the family had stayed for two years before setting sail again. Since then, nothing had been heard of them. When Aika realised, and explained who she was, the information was met with guarded delight by the local people. Despite the fact that she was a child of their forest, she was still an outsider and therefore not to be trusted. The reasons for this were explained, when they met with the village elder. The ancient man in fact turned out to be the brother of Aika's grandfather, but he treated her with the same indifference as the others. It seemed that even the bond of blood could not earn his trust. He did explain to them that the King had fled and gone into hiding, so as to avoid being taken hostage by the foreigners who had arrived in their territory at first claiming peace. He seemed like he would tell them no more, but his eyes had then fallen on Fina. The sight of the girl seemed to turn his mind around. He had started shouting the word 'Queta' again and again, his eyes gleaming. It had taken some time to calm the man enough to talk sense, then his eyes had returned to Aika, shining with a renewed light.

"Ahh, my little niece!" he had said, "I have shamed your mother's good name by not extending a warmer welcome to you! I did not realise you would bring with you the means of our salvation!"

After much confusion, it emerged that the word 'Queta' was the name given to a saviour of the past who had once aided the people of Ixa'Taka, prophesised to return. Fina, apparently, bore an uncanny, striking resemblance to the idol.

After more words were spoken, the elder informed them of the location of the King's Island, and advised them to seek him out, for he would explain everything to them. After a sheepish explanation of their fuel crisis, they were advised to seek out Centime's son, it turned out to be good advice. On the edge of town, was a ship, it was in disrepair and listed crazily on its side. A few young children were playing near a washing line, where a middle aged woman watched them fondly. She greeted them warmly, with a smile. When they asked her if she knew Centime, or his family, her eyes turned sad.

"Centime is my husband." She replied, "He's been taken hostage by the Vaulans at the Mines." This news was met with surprise, evidently the 'foreigners' who had arrived preaching peace, were here on the Queen's orders.

"We have three sons in all, but I expect the Elder is referring to Hans, he is the oldest." She gestured towards the ramshackle ship. "He's onboard, trying to fix the engine." Then she had smiled, her eyes gleaming. "You are Blue Rogues, are you not?" At their nods, her smile widened. "As are we. Our ship may be down and out, but our radio still works, we received a transmission, telling of how some Rogues defied the Empress, then escaped the Grand Fortress. That was you." It was not a question, and at Vyse's grin, the woman laughed. "You are all a credit to every pirate who ever sailed under the Rogue's banner. Now, I won't hold you up any longer, go and speak with my son."

As they climbed on board, Vyse remembered that he had heard the name Centime before; the man was a charitable Air Pirate, who took orphans and runaways under his wing, raising them as his own children, he was known among all Blue Rogues as a good man. Hans was around their own age, and dashingly handsome. He welcomed them enthusiastically, and willingly handed over an armful of Moon Stones, plenty of fuel. He wished them well, but asked that if they managed to find Centime, that they might try and help him.

With fuel, they had set out towards the coordinates Aika's great-uncle had given them.

Aika sighed quietly to herself as she lay in the dark, the sound drowned out by the constant musical droning of the forest's insects. The King had not trusted them either, and had accused them of being in league with the Vaulans when they asked for the Green Moon Crystal. However, seeing as they had gained the Elder's confidence, he had told them that he, himself did not know the location of the Crystal, but his High Priest did. The Priest who had been taken to the Mines as a hostage.

At dawn, they would set sail, and enter the Mines. But Aika was not preoccupied with worries about how the four of them would free not one, but two hostages from a gigantic subterranean maze, teeming with armoured Vaulan soldiers. No, she thought of other things. Rolling onto her back, she brushed her fingers over the flat plains of her abdomen. It was almost three weeks since he had held her. That time had been taken up with sailing and fighting. But a woman will still notice if she misses one of her monthly bleeds. Her last one, she had experienced on Pirate Isle, the week before she had argued with Vyse... she was very, very late. After they had spoken with the King, they had returned to Horteka to gain some much needed sleep. Aika, however, sought out her great-uncle, and asked him where she might find the village witchdoctor. Following his directions, she entered the low hut of woven rushes. The woman was old, very old. Her white, whispy hair framed her head like mist, the skin of her face was incredibly wrinkled and the colour of leather. Her frame was broad and short, her arms thin, her fingers like knurled twigs. Yet she had bright blue eyes, alive with vitality and intelligence. A young girl of around fourteen had sat at her side, she had the same wide, blue eyes.

"Sit ye down then girl." The woman's voice was rough with age, but held the strength of authority. "Let me see if I can spy your mother in you." Aika had sat and silently let the woman's keen gaze inspect her. After a moment she smiled, her face creasing impossibly.

"Ahh yes, you have Deyna's eyes and frame. The rest is your father."

"You knew them?" Aika breathed.

"Of course, I delivered you girl, and your mother, kicking and screaming into this world. She was a good lass, she had you young. Does she live?"

"No, they both died when I was three." Aika said slowly.

"Shame, they were good folk."

There was a silence for a few moments, eventually broken by the old woman.

"Well, Aika, you have come to me for a reason. Are you suffering from illness?"

Aika had swallowed hard, and shaken her head.

"No, I am not ill. But I have... I have missed a bleed, and I..."

"Alright girl, so perhaps you carry a babe. Let us find out. Lie back."

For half an hour the woman's rough hands laid themselves on her abdomen, pushing and prodding gently at her flesh.

"It is hard to say," The woman said at last. Turning to the young girl, she spoke rapidly in the strange, clicking tongue of Horteka. The child stood and vanished through a curtained door.

"Often in the early stages, it can be difficult to tell." She said turning back to Aika. "Your womb feels swollen and firm, but then, I cannot comment on how well developed your solar plexus may be, afterall, sailors must be strong."

The girl reappeared, handing the witchdoctor some small strips of parchment.

"When you next pass liquids, my child, make sure that you soak these. They are infused with a plant extract, which will react to a certain chemical a woman produces when with a child. If there is no change, then put thoughts of infants from your mind. If they turn pink, then you are to be a mother."

Aika drew in a shaky breath as she lay back on her pallet bed. Through the rushes of the ceiling, she could see the glint of stars. Upon leaving the witchdoctor, she had proceeded with all haste to empty her bladder.

Each of the four strips of parchment, had turned a vivid, rosy pink.

She had sat, staring in disbelief at the tiny, damning strips, her hands trembling. She would bear his child, she would be a mother. Through her fear, and her shock, a warmth had settled in her heart. A child to love and hold... as a girl who had been orphaned young, she had had fantasies all her life about one day having her own, whole family... although this babe would not know its father. It couldn't. She was an enemy of Vaula and thus, of Ramirez. Her family would never be whole and pure. Perhaps it was these sad, lonely thoughts, which had influenced her, which had made her answer in haste and desperation.

She had sought solitude, she needed to come to grips with the idea of a child. She had wandered her way through the village, finally emerging on a natural plateau. She had stood, loosening her hair, allowing the wind to ruffle it. It was a warm night, the Green Moon casting its soft light. She released the pieces of parchment over the cliff edge, watching them spiral down into the inky depths of Deep Sky. For a babe to grow up without its father... it was not unheard of. But the mothers of such children were considered sluts, for birthing out of wedlock. Perhaps that was what she was. The children were bastards... second rate, and incomplete. It was then that Vyse had found her. His hand had descended on her shoulder, startling her.

"Hey, how's the navigator?" He asked with a smile.

"The navigator is..." She searched for the word which would sum up the confusing storm of emotions within her. "...feeling lost."

He turned her to face him. Aika felt a warmth of love for him. He was kind and gentle, if a little hot headed. He was a good man, and a wonderful friend and brother.

"Aika," He said softly. "I've asked you so many times, I don't know how else to try. You are a rare woman and I want you at my side. You went through a lot in Vaula, and I never want to see you suffer again. I know you view me as a brother, and a friend." He paused to take a low breath, it was clearly a speech he had rehearsed. "But I see our relationship as one that could be the perfect foundation to a life together... we know each other so well, we are a perfect match."

Their eyes were locked, Aika's mind was racing, her heart pounding.

"Don't you want a family? Children of your own...? Marry me Aika."

His eyes were pleading with hers, he clasped her hands between his own.

Children. If she married him, her children would have a father. She held his gaze. They may not love each other in the way a husband and wife should, but he was a good man, and perhaps love would grow, in time.

"Alright." She breathed. "I'll wed you." A grin had split his face widely then.

"Next time we are in Nasrad we'll go to the Chapel, and we'll be joined." He said, smiling. "you've made me the happiest and luckiest man in all of Arcadia."

She smiled weakly in return. He leaned forward and kissed her. After breaking away, he had made one last, happy smile over his shoulder at her and left her to her thoughts.

Now, the four companions shared the one small hut, and Aika rolled over and looked at her fiancé. The kiss he had pressed fleetingly to her lips had left her feeling sick with apprehension. It was like kissing a... a brother. It had left her thinking longingly of the warm, passionate kisses of the Admiral, who's child she now carried.

* * *

Alfonso swore. He wished he had never caught the pirate bitch in the first place. The situation was becoming more and more complicated by the second. He had received a transmission from Galcian. It seemed the Air Pirates had taken on the task of thwarting Vaula, and now they were here, in Ixa Taka.

The General harboured no doubts that the Rogues would come to the Mines and Alfonso's new charge was to take at least one, preferably all of them, alive. A swift death would never be punishment enough for the humiliation they had caused the Queen. If one was taken, then the rest would follow, it was the predictable honour of the Blue Rogue which would condemn them. The disgraced Admiral took a dram of loqua. His guards had reported an approaching ship, and it matched the description he had been given. They were upon him. But this time, unlike when his ship was raided, he was ready. He knew which one he would take, given the chance; the orange haired little whore. To his disappointment, he had been ordered not to take punishments into his own hands, as the Queen wanted to see them broken before her eyes. That was something he would enjoy seeing, the Air Pirates were the reason for his demotion and disgrace, and he looked forward to seeing them suffer. He glanced across at De Loco.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"For the last time, yes!" Snapped the tiny man. "Soldiers are posted at the bottoms of each tunnel, and the trap doors are rigged. Once we separate them they will be easy prey."

Alfonso nodded and once more filled his glass with loqua, to steady his nerves. He could not afford another failure. If by any chance they did manage to escape, then De Loco's ship was to draw them into the open and engage them in battle, rounding up any survivors from the inevitable wreckage.

"They're inside." Cried De Loco gleefully, pointing at the screen which showed images from sensors all over the Mines.

Alfonso looked and saw the four pirates, weapons drawn, pacing carefully down the entrance tunnel. The orange haired girl had her hair drawn into a single ponytail down her back, tied at the base of her neck, and wore another kilted battle dress, this one of tough brown leather. The boy was there also, the bastard who had managed to fight his way past Alfonso's previous war machine. The Admiral relished the thought of watching that one brought to his knees in defeat. He also recognised the meek little blond girl, she now walked with more confidence, looking jsut as alert as the others. The huge man he had never seen before, but he looked formidable. Alfonso was comforted by the thought that the man also looked quite old, and his bulk was probably more due to fat then to muscle. At least, he hoped as much.

"Alright," he said finally, "keep a careful watch on them. Once they get fully inside, lower the doors and sound the alarms, that should spook them. When you get the chance to use the trap doors, take it."

"I am no fool Alfonso, I know the plan, go and inflict your wisdom on someone else!"

The blond man bit back an angry retort, it would not help to make enemies of the other Admirals.

The tunnel had been long, stuffy and dark. Aika had breathed a long sigh of relief when they had finally emerged from it. The silent tramp through the gloom had made her decidedly uneasy.

"We need to stick together." Muttered Vyse. "We can't waste time getting lost and separated."

She rolled her eyes, the phrase 'no shit' coming to mind. That was another thing! Since escaping Vaula she had become far more pensive and to her irriatation she was swearing less and less. It had been one of her favourite past-times, and it had faded.

"Good idea, Vyse." Breathed Fina at his side.

* * *

The four of them moved forwards carefully, feet ringing irritatingly loudly on the metal floors. They were on a bridge which overlooked a rough room, several sets of metal tracks were set into the ground, and a pile of broken pick axes sat discarded. It was deserted. They were about half way across when the alarms blared, a red light on the wall flashed their presence. Aika spun around to see a solid metal door slide down over the entrance to the tunnel, cutting off escape.

"Who in Deep Sky set off the damned alarm?!" Cursed Drachma.

"I don't know, but someone saw us and now everyone knows we are here!" Shouted Aika over the wailing din.

"Cummon, lets move quickly!" Called Vyse, leading them at a swift lope across the remainder of the bridge and further into the Mines. None of them glanced upwards. If they had, they would have seen a glass window, through which could be seen the control room, containing the two Admirals.

Alfonso watched them venture into the labyrinth which was the Moon Stone Mines, he would redeem himself, he knew it.

* * *

Sneak peek at the next chapter:

_....gauntleted hands snatched at her, her wrists were bound behind her, and she was led deeper into the caverns of the mines, again, a prisoner of Vaula...._

_....Ramirez now stood beside the General Galcian, and he, like everyone else in the room, was utterly silent, ears strained to hear the first signs of approach. They need not have tried. Soon, from outside the doors, came the sounds of a scuffle. The doors were suddenly thrown open, and Alfonso entered just as the words "Take your hands off me you ugly Vaulan bastards!" rang out loudly. Despite himself, Ramirez felt a slight smirk tugging at his lips, and only his iron will was keeping his face blank. He was glad to hear she was still as spirited as ever....._

_..."Dogs! Take your fucking hands off me!"_

_This time she cried out as a blow caught her across the temple, and she descended into a dazed silence. Ramirez forced his eyes to the Queen. His face was still quite blank, but at the first strike he had involuntarily stiffened, at the second, it had become a physical effort not to draw his sabre and tear their hands from her...._

_...."..escort our new guest down to the cells and ensure that she is suitably welcomed back to Vaula."_

_Aika's blood roared in her ears, and she suddenly felt dizzy and sick, as her memory brought back the screams of the peasant girl and the jeers of the soldiers that had abused her...._

_...he knew Galcian was watching him, but try as he might, he could not unclench his balled fist..._

WR: Ooooookay, so sadly for her she DOES get recaptured in the next chapter and taken back to Vaula.. but HOW precisely?? Also, can anything be done to help her?? Hmmm?? Will Ramirez defy the Empress just for one little Air Pirate???

Ooooohhhh!!!

We shall see.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

WR:

Ookami Aya: Thank you very much for your in-depth reviews. I know I am a little crummy on punctuation and general grammar – it's one of my faults. I am slowly getting better at it, sadly this fic was one I wrote aout 4 years ago, sitting on a beach in Costa Rica, and I am only now starting to type it up and post it. If I was writing it fresh then I expect the general structure of it would flow a little better. I am trying to touch it up as I go through it, but like I say, not my strongest point. Still, I'm glad you are reading and enjoying it around the mistakes. Please do keep leaving advice

OK, so, leading on from last chapter, they've entered the mines...

Chapter 10

Horror gripped her. Her breath came in short, short gasps. Her knuckles were white, her hand tight around the handle of her boomerang. How could this have happened? One moment she had been walking over an iron panelled floor, behind the others, alert and ready... next the footing had vanished beneath her, and the ground had swallowed her up. She had tumbled down a chute, emerging at the bottom and gingerly climbing to her feet. Now she looked around her, her mouth was dry, her eyes wide with surprise. She knew that she could fight, and fight well... but against ten men? For a moment she thought about flinging herself at them, attacking and killing until she was inevitably cut down. Her grip on her weapon tightened, and her body tensed for the lunge.

Suddenly within her swelled an incredibly powerful surge of chilling desperation. Desperation to protect her baby! It may not be planned, it may be the child of hr enemy, it may be the reason she had now agreed to marry Vyse, but, it was also hers. With an immense power of will, Aika forced herself to straighten from her fighting crouch. Tears of shame welled, but she swallowed them back, and allowed her boomerang to clatter to the floor.

'For the baby' she thought forcefully. 'You are doing this so your baby stands a chance to live, so it can know its father, and perhaps you will be alive to see it.' Gauntleted hands snatched at her, and she was led deeper into the caverns of the Mines, again, a prisoner of Vaula.

* * *

"Don't tell me to talk sense!" Roared Vyse, glowering at Drachma. "We have to find her, she could be in trouble!"

"In the middle of an underground mine, swarming with Vaulans? Boy, we are all in trouble!" Came the angry reply from the huge man. "That bonny lass is perfectly capable and if anyone can find their way out of here, it's her. Now lets stop wasting time and get a move on, so we can get out of this hole!"

Fina quietly watched the angry exchange, her eyes lingering on the frustrated Air Pirate at her side. She cautiously reached out and touched his arm.

"Don't worry, Vyse. Aika is very strong. I'm sure we'll find her soon enough."

He made a non-committal grunting noise, before stalking forwards. Fina's hand fell back to her side, and she sighed quietly, before following. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Vyse suddenly came to t stop, swearing loudly, the sound echoing off the close walls.

"This is idiotic!" He snapped. "Someone was controlling that trap door, and that means we are being watched! We have been separated once, easily..." He reached into a pouch on his belt and drew out a length of sailing twine. "Here, loop it around your belt, I don't want to make it any easier for those Vaulan scrum!"

They linked themselves together, Drachma giving the younger man a curt nod of the head before they moved off again. Still there was silence, but now it had eased somewhat.

* * *

Alfonso laughed victoriously. The girl had been taken aboard his ship, and promptly put under heavy sleep enchantments. She was to be held like that by two men, who would take it in shifts to renew the spells. She had been surprisingly compliant, and had put up no fight at all, allowing herself to be led. All the men knew of, or had witnessed her stint in the Arena, and assuming she would not remain so docile, had vouched that keeping her in a constant state of unconsciousness was the best option. Now Alfonso turned to his fellow Admiral.

"We need to start transporting her right away." He said, "I don't want to give the others any chance to set her free. I doubt we'll be able to separate the rest now..." He said, nodding to the three people shown on the monitors, now bound together. De Loco glanced up at the younger, striking man... oh how he loathed him! Such fine attributes; height, breadth of shoulder, a carelessly handsome face... such gifts were wasted on the vain, foolish man.

"Well, how convenient then, that she was taken aboard your personal ship, Alfonso, best you get down to the docking area, and hurry back to Vaula." He said snidely. The blond haired man flushed red.

"If you are suggesting, De Loco, that I am shirking my duty.."

"I'd never suggest something like that, boy." Interrupted the odd looking, squat man. Alfonso seemed to relax slightly. "I would merely imply it."

The Admiral gritted his teeth, his fingers twitching towards his sabre, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"I'm sure you feel the need to take her, and a whole ship's crew of armed soldiers with you, back to the city." De Loco continued. "After all, she is just one little girl, an unconscious one at that, and drastic security measures must, of course, be taken." He said, his eyes never leaving the remaining trio of pirates, meandering their way through the confusing pathways of the Mine. Alfonso clenched his fists, and kept his arms locked at his sides, in a valiant attempt to keep from killing the ugly little man.

"In case it had escaped your notice, Admiral." He said stiffly, between clenched teeth. "That 'one little girl' has so far managed to dupe the Royal Court into believing she was a fisherman's daughter, fight her way out of the Arena, blow apart Vaula's monorail, escape the Grand Fortress, defeat Admiral Belleza, retrieve the Red Moon Crystal, and find her way here... unlike you, I deem it unwise to underestimate her now."

"All of those things she has done, has been with the help of her comrades." De Loco snapped. "Alone she is nothing."

"Well, if you feel so confident about that, I'll have her transferred to the Chameleon. You can escort her back to Vaula, take full credit for her capture, and I'll stay here and keep an eye on the other three."

De Loco rounded on him, his face stormy.

"My ship is far more advanced than yours Alfonso, and is capable of wreaking havoc, whereas yours is simply a pleasure barge with a couple of guns! These pirates have bested you once before, so now I shall step up and succeed where you have failed! I have no use for you here, so return to Vaula and let the girl meet her fate!" He snarled.

How dare Alfonso? De Loco would never run back to Vaula, not when there was chaos to be wrought! The Queen had ordered them all to be taken alive, however if they managed to get out, and it came to ship to ship battle, the Admiral would delight in burning them from the skies!

"Very well Admiral," Alfonso said stiffly, "if those are your orders." Without waiting for a reply, he turned , stalking out of the control room, towards the docks. Upon boarding his ship, orders were given to set a course for Vaula. Alfonso dropped into his ornate chair on the Bridge. It would take a little over a week to reach Vaula, with his ship's powerful engines, and streamlined hull. He shouted commands to cut the journey time as much as possible by powering through any reefs or rifts that the ship could overcome, and by cutting rations to eliminate the need to stop for supplies. Out of the windbreaker, he watched the Moon Stone Mines fall away as the craft moved away and increased its altitude.

'They are stronger than you think De Loco.' He thought to himself. Belleza was a natural tactician, yet her ship had been towed into the repair yard after the pirates were done with it. True the Chameleon was equipped with very powerful weaponry, but De Loco never planned. He just attacked, always underestimating his opponents. Brute force and technology usually won it for the repulsive little man, but the pirates had proved to be both strong and tactful. Alfonso was glad to be heading away from the inevitable battle, for he was also eager to know what punishment the girl would be subjected to.

* * *

Blackness. Total, peaceful, mind-numbing blackness. Aware of nothing, time slipped by dreamlessly. In the brief bouts of wakefulness, which she was permitted for meals, she could not tell how much time has passed, as there were no windows or port-holes, only a tiny vent which allowed clean air into her sealed cell. She knew she must be being taken back to Vaula, and she tried to measure the number of days by the number of meals she was given. She estimated two a day, although it could have easily been one. On what could have been the fifth or perhaps the sixth day, she awoke, as always, with wrists manacled to the wall. Standing gingerly, she could take almost three substantial steps, before her chains stopped her. She stretched her legs for a while, before the door was opened. She turned to take the tray of measly scraps on which she was surviving. However, it was not a soldier, or a galley boy who stepped into her cell, but Alfonso. She took one, unsure step backwards, keeping the chains taught, by coiling them around her wrists. She swallowed a bolus of dislike for the arrogant ass, but stayed silent, glaring at him.

Alfonso smirked and stepped forwards, tossing the pitiful rations onto the cot bed she had just occupied. There it was, the thing he hated most about this woman; the defiance in her eyes. He allowed a disarming smile to spread over his face.

"your sentence won't be passed until we reach Vaula, in two days." He told her conversationally. "And I am to present you to the Queen unspoiled..."

Then with a lack of speed that dulled her senses, his hand came up in a stunning backhand across her face. She staggered back onto the cot, the tray, and her rations clattering to the floor. It hadn't hurt all that much, but the slap had struck her pride, and she slowly rose to her feet, tasting the metallic tang of blood on her tongue.

"But that was for my demotion." He said as if commenting on the weather, straightening his spotless white gloves. Aika swallowed her anger. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheek already.

"Hm? What's this?" He said, closing the last step between them. "Nothing to say?" He laughed coldly. "It doesn't matter, you'll open those pretty little lips of yours soon enough. The Queen is planning on making your death especially painful. I doubt you'll manage any intelligible words, it'll mainly be screaming."

Aika went cold, and her face drained of colour.

"Then why didn't you just have your men kill me in the Mines then?" She asked.

"Ahh, but that would be too easy, I expect it'll take weeks, even months for you to die." He smiled horribly. Aika's mind was whirling. She was such a fool! The immediate desire to protect her child in the Mines had fogged her judgement. Of course the Queen would never allow her to live, in her stupidity she had given herself to them, to death. She had condemned her unborn child, in an act she had intended to prolong it life, to a long drawn out, horrific end. 'At least it will feel nothing...' she thought.

Suddenly anger flared in her chest, fanning her hatred for Vaula. How dare they! What right had they to trap and kill the free and good? She had killed in her life, but never had she done so for pleasure. Now, however, a resolution to take as many Vaulans with her as possible settled in her heart. She would die, that was no longer of any doubt in her mind, but they would not find her so easy to kill...

Alfonso started to turn away. The chuckle on his lips, however, dies and disintegrated into a strangled gasping noise. Aika had, in a moment of deadly impulsiveness, flicked the loose length of chain over the admirals head. With a yank, she snapped it tight, the metal crushing into the man's throat, which clicked and groaned ominously. The man had his back to her, his hands scrabbling desperately away at the greasy metal, desperately trying to gain some oxygen. Aika could hear shouts through the still-open door, and knew soldiers were seconds away, evidently her cell was under close observation.

"Whoreson!" She snarled, placing a booted foot between his shoulder blades, pushing him further forwards to increase the pressure on his neck. Then men were around her, she heard the call for the Moons. With no time to shield herself, Blue Magic gripped her and unconsciousness tugged her into its murky depths, and the hard floor of the cell rushed up to meet her. Blackness again... merciful blackness.

* * *

Why her? Why did she have to be the one... the only one caught? Now she would suffer the longest and no doubt, the most. The queen would keep her alive. Tortured, but alive, to lure her comrades to her rescue. If she killed the girl, news of it would travel fast; 'The pirate who fooled Vaula, dead!'

That would give the others no reason to follow her here.

Alfonso's ship had docked twenty minutes ago, and he was having his prisoner brought directly to the Throne Room. Ramirez now stood beside General Galcian and he, like everyone else in the room, was utterly silent, ears strained to hear the first signs of approach. They need not have tried. Soon, from outside the doors, came sounds of what could be a scuffle. The doors were then thrown open, and Alfonso entered, just as the words "Take your filthy hands off me, you ugly Vaulan bastards!" rang out loudly and clearly. Despite himself, Ramirez felt a slight smirk tugging at his lips, only his iron will was able to keep his face blank. He was glad to hear she was still as spirited as ever.

His green eyes flickered towards the 1st Admiral. The man wore a silken scarf around hsi neck, and seemed to be trying to suppress winces when he breathed.

Then, she was hauled in. She wore another battle dress, this one of brown leather, as opposed to the garish yellow. Her hair had come loose and was tangled and dull, after a weeks' imprisonment, and tumbled over her shoulders. They had received a transmission, informing them that she had cooperated in her capture and had not attacked them... the same could not be said for now. She ws struggling and fighting like a demon against the three men that held her. They wore armour, but no helmets and their faces were red and shone with sweat. She managed to get a hand free and raised it.

"Moons..."

An armoured gauntlet cuffed her across the cheek, stunning her into silence. Her legs were kicked from under her and she grunted in pain as her knees hit the floor. The strong hands held her down, forcing her to remain in the kneeling position. This did not stop her from spitting with contempt onto the spotless marble tiles. Her saliva was pink from the blood drawn from the blow to the face , and a trickle of crimson had run down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

"Dogs!" she snarled. "Take your fucking hands off me!"

This time she cried out as the blow caught her across the temple, and she descended into a dazed silence. Ramirez forced his eyes away from erh an back to the Queen. His face was still quite blank, but at the first strike laid on her, he had stiffened involuntarily. At the second, it had become a physical effort not to draw his sabre and tear their hands from her. If he continued to watch her, he may well lose the battle, so instead he locked his gaze on the enormous monarch. Only the slightest tremor gave him away, as a quiver of fury tingled over his flesh. Galcian's eyes flickered to him for a moment, before returning to the dais.

"You have caused value a lot of trouble." Teadora was saying, her voice tight and angry. You will never leave here, not until your corpse is tossed into Deep Sky!" slowly and laboriously, the Queen got to her feet and turned to a messenger. "Let it be known that the Pirate whore who defied Vaula had been caught, and as an example to other law breakers, she will be tortured over a number of weeks, until she reveals the location of her crew and what their treacherous intentions are. I wish the transmission to be put out on all frequencies, so all of Arcadia knows."

Aika felt that if she hated the Empress any more, she would be able to kill her with her gaze alone.

"Captain!" She snapped, as she turned back to face those in the room. For a moment, Aika's heart leapt, thinking that she was addressing Ramirez. However, one of the men holding her, snapped his heels together, as he came to attention. "I want her punishment to start at once! You and your two men there may escort her down to the calls and ensure that she is suitably welcomed back to Vaula."

Aika's blood roared in her ears and she suddenly felt dizzy and sick, as her memory brought back the screams of the peasant girl and the jeers of the soldiers who abused her.

"With great pleasure Your Majesty." The Captain said. The lustful tone of his voice sent Aika into a well of terror. Already she felt herself being hauled upright and dragged towards the doors. For a flickering moment all eyes were on her, but her gaze met with the only ones which mattered to her. In that instant while horror and helplessness robbed her of speech, her wide, terrified eyes locked with those deep, emerald orbs. Then the moment was gone, as she was spun around and marched from the room.

She was almost half way to the cells before her spirit forced its way through the wall of numbness around her mind. If she entered those cells, she would be raped, she would be tortured, and eventually murdered. If there was any way in this world, that she could prevent that, then she must! With a shout she tore one arm free and kicked out with her booted feet. Now, however, the soldiers showed no restraint. Blows hammered at her from all sides, but still she fought, even as tears of desperation slid down her cheeks. They bound her wrists before her, tightly, cutting into the skin, while pain continued to dig at her mercilessly.

* * *

Don Vito was slouching behind his desk, debating if he should give in to Marco's constant whine and give the boy a mug of ale.

"Cummon Don, you know how it is. A laddie like me 'as gotta eat! Drink too for that matter, and there ain'n naught but dirty water that I can get in the sewers! Would drive anyone to crime, a life like that would!"

Marco was becoming such a regular in the jails, that Don suspected he would actually enjoy being given a life sentence. Solid food and shelter, it would be a tempting option for the lad. Slowly he poured a small amount of the brew into a wooden beaker. Glaring at the boy, he pointed a stubby finger at him.

"I give you this, and you shut it, go to sleep and keep quiet. The guards are getting mighty tired of bringing you in. Keep saying want to just slit your throat and be done with you. Keep up your prattle and I'll let 'em!"

Marco grinned, and nodded. Not saying a word, eyes fixed on the small cup.

With a sigh Don stood and passed it through the bars to him. The boy swigged loudly, and drained it in seconds.

"So, you reckon Aika and those Pirates would take me with 'em if they come to Vaula again?" he asked as soon as the cup was empty.

"I told you to keep quiet boy!"

"Well, I think they might. Aika liked me and Vyse seemed ok, after all, I helped 'em escape and that."

"If any of them come anywhere near Vaula again, after defying the Queen like that, they will never leave. They would die in these very cells. Now shut it!"

Marco was about to talk again, but the sounds of a scuffle outside cut across him. The door was opened and four people, locked together in a struggle entered the jails. The boy's eyes widened.

"Aika!" He hissed.

"We need a cell Jailer. The Queen has ordered this girl to be tortured and that is precisely what we intent to do."

Don blinked in surprise at their arrival, looking at the dazed woman strung between the three men.

"There is one at the end, lock her up and I'll get my tools."

"Not that kind of torture you fat idiot!" Snarled the Captain, shoving past him. "Cummon lads, tis our duty to obey the Queen."

The men laughed, jeering in anticipation. Marco looked desperately at Don as they dragged their burden past.

"Don, you can't let 'em."

"I can't stop it boy. The girl is as good as dead."

It had only been minutes since Aika had been led away, when

* * *

the other occupants of the Throne Room were dismissed. But to Ramirez that time may as well have been years. That look she had given him; that fear, the pleading, desperate, agonised look. His lips were tight as images of those three men abusing her presented themselves before his mind's eye. He knew Galcian was watching him, but try as he might, he could not unclench his balled fists. He could not allow it! A woman like that deserved better than such a horrific end. But the Queen had ordered it and there was nothing he could do. To disobey her orders now, at such a crucial stage, could jeopardise the General's plans. But if he stood aside... then Aika would die. Although, she would undoubtedly welcome the prospect of death before this night had reached its conclusion. An image of her, naked, innocent and trusting, below him, flickered through his memory. The way she had kissed and touched him, how she had gasped so sweetly at his caress.

His brain and body heard, and reacted to the dismissal, and he marched out perfectly beside Galcian. As soon as the pair were clear of the throngs and were out of earshot, the General turned to the younger man with a dark expression on his face.

"Boy..." He growled warningly.

"Sir," The younger man said, cutting across, something he had never done before. "with all due respect, my Master, I must say that I would never seek to disobey you. I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for me and I know that this close to the culmination of our plans, it must seem a poor way indeed to repay you. But in this instance, General, I feel I must go against the Queens orders."

Ramirez's emerald eyes were fixed on a spot, just over the taller man's shoulder, not wanting to see the angry look on the man's face. The silence between them stretched. Every second that passed was drawing Aika closer and closer to horrific abuse at the hands of the Imperial soldiers.

"I can see that girl is quite a weakness of yours, boy. A weakness I would prefer to see stamped out." Ramirez opened his mouth to interject, but Galcian raised his hand, demanding silence. "I stood you interrupting me once, boy, I'll not stand it again." Only the Admiral's iron loyalty to the man before him, kept him from speaking, allowing the General to continue.

"Although, I've never seen you so impassioned about a female. A man needs a woman to ease his strains, with her body and her mind. The girl is well suited to you, if she had been born of Vaula and come to my notice, I have no doubt that I would have made a match of you both. She is, however, our enemy and has been sentenced as such. True, Teadora will not rule for much longer, but till then, we must appease her. You know there will only be one choice for you, if you save her."

The pale haired man nodded.

"Yes, My Lord, I know."

"It still may not be enough... But I will not stop you, Ramirez."

Disbelief leapt through the Admiral and he at last brought his eyes to his master's face. It was tight and disapproving, yet there was an essence of understanding there. Ramirez bowed his head.

"I thank you, Sir."

"You had better hurry, boy, those men looked rather eager."

With a nod, Ramirez turned away and sprinted in the direction of the cells. How long had it been? Would they have reached the jails already? Was he too late? The look of desperation and fear she had shot him hovered before him for a moment. No! He would be there in time! He could not allow something like that to befall her. As he ran he did not allow the notion of love to settle within him. Affection, yes. She was a beautiful woman, who had intelligence, wit, and sweetness. The fact that he wanted to preserve that and keep it for himself, was not unusual. He sped on, forcing his way past some serfs and almost knocking a whore to the floor, not even noticing that it was Celeste. Time seemed to drag on, every step took an age, the moments were slipping past and with each of them Aika came closer to a horrific fate. It seemed years before the dungeon doors loomed before him. His shoulder slammed into it and it banged open. The fetid stench of the Vaulan jails filled his nostrils and the cruel hollering of the three soldiers, his ears.

At once it was clear where they were, the door hung arrogantly open and Don Vito was stood looking at the portal with a look almost of remorse on his face. At Ramirez's entrance, the huge jailer jumped and looked open mouthed at the Admiral's sudden arrival. Ignoring him, the younger man shoved past, drawing his sword and stepping down into the cell. The three men died swiftly, but he barely saw them. Their blood flooded around him, mingling with hers – by the Moons there was a lot of hers! He knelt and hauled her damaged body to him.

"Don, get me a Priest, now!" He snarled.

The man nodded dumbly and scurried out of sight. She shuddered alarmingly in his arms, and he looked at her.

"They are dead," He whispered, "No more harm will come to you."

She was gasping for air around her sobs, tears falling to her bruised cheeks.

"Our.. our .. baby." She moaned, "They've .. killed .. our.."

He went still. For the first time, the sheer volume of blood made sense, he looked at her legs, crimson with gore, crimson with what would have been his heir...

"They killed it.. they killed our baby, Ramirez." She moaned into his chest.

They crouched together, and he willed his shock away, he had to get her through this, he had to lend her his strength. Quietly he called on some silver magic, to soothe her, then he heard the sound of the jailer's returning footsteps. At the priest's horrified expression, Ramirez slowly stood, pulling the broken woman up with him as gently as he could.

"Father, the lady and I wish to be wed. Now."

"N-now?"

"Yes, here and now!"

Gently he tilted her face up to him, holding her agonised gaze with his. As he looked at her, he silently swore an oath that he would never allow her to be put through such torment again, he would protect her with all the power that he had.

"You and I must marry to save both our lives. Your loss is my loss also, but dry your eyes Aika, for in this brief moment, you are a bride."

"Y-you need witnesses." Stammered the priest. "I cannot bind you under the Moons without witnesses."

Ramirez glanced at the jailer.

"You." He said, the one word an order.

"I'll witness!" Came a voice from down the jail.

"I told you to keep silent boy!" Don shouted back. Ramirez was a ruthless man, and the jailer did not want to see the boy's life ended just because he could not keep quiet. But the platinum haired man was nodding his assent.

"There, two witnesses. Now join us!"

Don fetched Marco from his cell and the two stood and swore by the Moons that they would bare holy witness to the union.

So there, below the Imperial Palace, a Pirate married an Admiral, surrounded by blood and corpses, the ceremony witnessed by a torturer and an urchin.

* * *

WR: There you go! Married! But what is the Queen gonna think of this? Ramirez has killed Vaulan officers, and married an enemy of Vaula. My my my. Impulsive lad isn't he. Review, tell me what you think, and I'll try and write the next chapter soon.

Tho im working pretty much full time in a cocktail bar right now, so it might take me some time...:S


	12. Chapter 11

**Turbulent Skies**

_AN: Sorry for the long wait people – I've been very busy. University will do that to you. Anyway, here is the next installment, and just because they are nicely married now doesn't mean that's the end to all the drama! :D Enjoy, and review please._

* * *

Vaula had never been so alive with gossip. The story spread of how Galcian's most trusted man had defied the orders of the Empress, killed his own soldiers, then married the air pirate traitor. Maids and servants had whispered it to their families, who had confided in merchants, who had sold the story to anyone who had a coin or wares to barter. Everyone was speaking about it and everyone was waiting with baited breath for the outcome of the Queen's wrath. Perhaps it would result in another day of executions in the arena. No one knew. But the young lovers of the world who heard the tale sighed at the romance of it all, those who sailed under the banner of the Air Pirate wondered what would have led to one of their own loving a Vaulan, and him loving her. Courtiers sniffed at the idea and were confident that the whore's head would roll, along with that of her new husband.

Aika did not know, nor did she care about the stories and the speculation. She had lost consciousness before Ramirez had been able to get her safely to his apartments. He had carried her, ignoring the curious stares he received from Vaulan nobles and serfs alike, as he strode with her blood soaked body pulled against him through the halls of the Palace. Once there, he had stripped and bathed her, washing away the evidence of her pregnancy and the tear stains of her face. For the last two days, she had sat, all but alone in the lavish apartments of her Admiral. Not only was she alive, but now, being married to Ramirez, she had even adopted a title. She was now Lady Aika Ramirez, Dame of the 6th Regiment, the squad loyal to him alone. However, how long she would keep it, or her life was still in question. Yesterday Ramirez had begged forgiveness from the Queen for his insolence and presented his reasons to her, he was also appealing that she, as his wife, should now be spared. It was today – now, that her fate was being decided. However, it was not her life which was at the forefront of her thoughts. Her mind swirled with images of Pirate Isle, of Vyse, and of her old life. They floated, tauntingly before her, out of reach. She had already wept. She had wept for all she had lost, for all she had gained, for all that would or wouldn't come to pass. She winced as a slight spasm twitched through her abdomen and she wondered what her baby would have been like. Perhaps a girl with green eyes like Ramirez, or a boy, with her smile… Healers had done all they could for her, but her fears were confirmed; her baby was dead and she was likely to suffer repercussions for a while. Their words floated back to her:

"You may bleed a little for a few days, but it shouldn't last long… we will have a better idea whether or not you can bear children again in a week or so, but with your internal injuries… well I cannot say for sure."

Her eyes gazed blankly out of the window, dry and bare. She had no more tears, she felt utterly empty and drained. She had fallen asleep before Ramirez's return yesterday and woken after his leave this morning. She knew that seeing him would somehow reassure her. Her husband… She shivered. It was odd, the very reason she had been captured by Alfonso was because she was trying to avoid the prospect of a marriage. Now she had been led to the very same end, albeit with a different man. Her thoughts turned sadly to her friends. Had they escaped the mines alive? Would they come for her? Would she still be alive if they did? Curiously her mind then turned to her birth parents. What would have happened if they had lived? Perhaps she would have grown up in Horteka, a wild jungle child. What a different life that would have been! Or perhaps she would have been raised as a merchant, travelling around the world to sell goods. But there was no sense in thinking about what may have been. This was her life; a wife and lady of Vaula.

Suddenly the door clicked, jolting her from her thoughts and startling her as it opened. She looked at him. The man who had saved her life, who had married her. His face was blank and unreadable. He gazed at her for a moment; small, hurting, and ready to hear her fate and rise to meet it. There was no fear in her eyes, only sadness. He walked to the cushioned window seat and sat down, propping one ankle on the opposite knee.

"So, when's my execution set for?" She asked mildly after a short pause. "I suppose dawn tomorrow would be a little cliché, and not nearly enough time for word to spread."

He blinked his endless green eyes at her, before a smirk lifted the corner of his lips.

"Her Imperial Highness has decided to let you live." He said simply. After a long, shocked silence from Aika, when it was clear no further elaboration was going to be offered, she spoke.

"But… _why_?"

"You almost sound disappointed." He said dryly. "I'm sure I can get to her change her mind if you wish."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Impossible." She breathed. "Why would she let me live?"

Ramirez closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. Tiredness, the result of two days of debating and stress, was wearing him down.

"The details are unimportant, but I based my argument around the fact that you were never the property of the Queen, or the Empire, but of me." He raised his hand to quiet what he knew would be an outburst against him caller her 'his', and continued. "That was true from the moment my crest was inked into your flesh." Aika's hand unconsciously rose to run across the back of her neck where the tattoo lay hidden beneath her thick hair. "Then, as far as the killings of the soldiers go, I said that they were unwilling to halt and, as there was no time to appeal in the Throne Room, no other option was left to me. Of course, those arguments alone, I doubt would have swayed her much, but our official marriage changed that somewhat. Now, as a Lady of Vaula, you gain certain rights and are subject to certain laws and, albeit grudgingly, the Queen has to abide by them. No one of noble name, by birth or marriage, can be executed."

"But I thought anyone could die in the Arena." Cut in Aika, confused.

"Only if they enter the Arena, or interfere with the proceedings once the executions have begun. They cannot, however, be sentenced to such a fate, even if their crimes are just the same as someone of low birth."

She made a disgusted face at the unjustness of it all. Vaula was a corrupt abyss in which those of low birth and low income would never be offered any means of escape. Every code and moral she had been raised to fight for screamed out against the very system which had just saved her life. Fury, mixed with exhaustion and an unexpected surge of relief welled within her.

Ramirez watched her. Her eyes were shining with rage, he could see it. He could see her hatred. Hatred for the Empress, for the laws of Vaula, for herself for being saved by them, and for being so helpless. He felt sure at any moment she was going to surge to her feet and smash the apartment to pieces, but just as suddenly as the fury had risen, it vanished. She moaned meekly and clutched at her stomach.

"Just a spasm." She murmured as he stood to come towards her. She straightened, and sighed, turning to the windows, watching the lightning sear the skies. "It such a terrible way to live." She remembered the screams of the peasant girl on her first visit to the cells, and shuddered. She had come so close to the same abuse.

"Terrible, unfair, but if that wasn't the way things worked in Vaula, you would most certainly be dead." He replied, as he moved towards a bottle of wine which stood waiting. He poured two large goblets and forced one into her hand.

"Drink it, Aika. You're alive, and will remain that way for now, a small cause for celebration."

She looked at him with a pained expression.

"Celebrate?" She whispered. "Ramirez… how can I celebrate? I wish I had fought back in the Moonstone Mines, then at least I may have had an honorable end, along with the baby." Nevertheless, she sipped her wine and receded into silence. Ramirez remained quiet too, not knowing what to say to her. What could he say? The woman had lost her child, was once again a prisoner of Vaula, albeit with a title, and wished to die… to her there must seem nothing in all the world to be happy about. Ramirez, however felt a strange calmness about him. The sudden discovery, then loss of his heir was a burden on his heart, yet as he gazed at her, realization sunk in; here, before him sat his wife and he could not have asked for a woman more suited to him. He made a silent pledge. He would never let the Queen touch her again, nor anyone else. He had experienced a few weeks without her, and he had thought of nothing else. He would not let her be taken from him a second time, she was his and he was hers.

* * *

That night, after she had bathed, Aika slipped into bed beside her husband. Despite having taken many deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she was still trembling slightly. She owed this man her life and now she was bound to him for the remainder of it. But her body still ached, she was bruised and hurt in more ways than one. What if he expected intimacy? As a wife she would be expected to conform to the carnal side of marriage… but so soon? Her throat was dry as his eyes turned on her, as she lay down, very close to her edge of the bed.

"You look terrified, Aika." He murmured quietly. Thinking of nothing she could say, she remained silent, but turned to her side, so she lay facing him. "Look Aika, I know you hold me in no high regard, and our marriage was done to save your life. I have affection for you, but I am no fool and I am aware that you most likely despise me, quite justifiably."

"No!" She broke in, surprised at his words. "Ramirez, I do not hate you, I.." She paused. What did she feel for the man? He lay on his side, propped on an elbow, looking at her, waiting for her to continue, one eyebrow only slightly raised. Unlike Aika, who had instantly donned a bed robe in the privacy of the washroom, Ramirez was carelessly naked beneath the sheets, and she was finding it difficult not to be acutely aware and afraid of that fact. Unable to find the words she needed to correctly sum up her feelings, she glanced way, mumbling. "I don't hate you."

Ramirez could not prevent his smirk as he watched a gorgeous flush creek across her cheeks.

"Well then, let us be friends, Aika."

She looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

"Well, you, as a pirate, and me as a… a Vaulan, naturally are enemies. Yet, at the same time, neither one of us hates the other and as husband and wife, as we are, I think it only fitting that we be friends."

Half a smile twitched at her lips.

"I'd like that, Ramirez."

He nodded, almost absently in response, before speaking again.

"Now come here, Aika."

Her weak smile vanished instantly and she felt the color drain from her face, as worry for her health washed over her. Ramirez saw the renewed fear in his young bride's eyes.

"Aika, look at me, I know what pain you are in and I am not seeking to hurt you, nor will I ever."

Still, she did not move. He sighed.

"I will make you a promise, view it as another of my vows." He said, "I will never force myself upon you, never. I will lie beside you at night, but I will not touch you in any way you do not wish and I will never harm you. I will also do my upmost to ensure that you never suffer such abuse at the hands of others again. I give you my word, as your friend and as your husband."

She smiled softly at him, knowing that his words were spoken as one would take an oath, and that he would never break it.

"It's not that Ramirez… but my body is still healing, and I'm afraid that you may damage it so soon after what happened."

"Aika, how oblivious do you think I am? I had no intention of having you tonight; I am not utterly insensitive to the damage your body has sustained." He said with mock anger, earning another small smile.

"Then what..?"

"Just come here."

Gingerly she inched closer to him, until they lay side by side. Then, turning her, so her back was flush against his chest, Ramirez pulled her into a surrounding embrace. Aika felt all the tension slip from her body as his arms wrapped around her. Who would have thought that she would ever feel this safe lying beside a Vaulan. Ramirez felt her relax, her supple body pressing against him and he felt with a mild sense of surprise, that he had never felt so at peace. Ironic, he thought, considering the world was on the brink of a war it didn't even know was coming, but that was tomorrow's drama. That night, the newlyweds fell asleep tangled together and contented.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, it became apparent that Aika's new husband did not trust that the Queen would not try and dispose of her, despite her legal ruling. Aika would not be popular among the nobles of Vaula. This was not something that bothered the Rogue overly, but it would mean that an 'accident' would be all the harder to trace back to the Empress. A trip, a fall, a knife in the back… anything was possible, and without the fear of execution, what would prevent them? So, she was to be chaperoned at all times, she was also never allowed to possess weaponry outside the sparring arenas. So, Ramirez had introduced her to two men from his personal squadron, Roddick and Bowen. When Ramirez could not be with her – which with his duties, was the majority of the day, these two men would be her shadows. One was dark haired and quiet, that was Bowen, and the other was blonde with a quick smile, Roddick. However, with their helmets on, it was impossible to tell them apart. Other than bodyguards, and the hatred from most of those around her, it seemed that she had a literal life of luxury laid out before her. She, as a Lady of Vaula, was even permitted to have up to three handmaids. She had laughed and snorted at such a notion, claiming that she had had no trouble dressing and washing without help up until now, until Ramirez informed her that she could ask for anyone, from any of the palace servants, even the Harem. This changed her snide amusement into happiness. Joyfully, accompanied by her two bodyguards, she made her way to the Harem, to find Maev. She walked slowly, still bruised and aching. She found it frustrating how quickly she became tired, but the healers assured her this would gradually improve. She had decided that she should begin to dress a little better. She still felt ill at the idea of wearing the contraptions that the court women wore and called dresses, the things had more ropes and ties than rigging, and looked uncomfortable and claustrophobic. But Ramirez had presented her with an outfit the day before, which she had been silently thrilled with. It was no dress, it was something not unlike the uniform that Admiral Belleza wore, but it was black.

"It has been made for you, to match my imperial uniform, just with a rather more womanly, flattering cut."

On the breast was no crest, she didn't ask why he hadn't had it made with his mark on. Perhaps he knew that she would never be totally happy walking around boasting a Vaulan mark. Instead was something that made her chuckle; it was small, but the design picked out in silver thread was distinct. A crescent of the Silver moon, surrounded a skull and cross bones, which in turn was embraced by an elaborate 'R'.

"Your very own sigil." He had told her, "The pirate from the unmapped region below the Silver moon, who married Ramirez."

She had to admit, that wearing it made her feel both regal and fierce as she walked through the hall ways towards the pleasure quarters. Upon entering the huge, ornate chamber, hundreds of eyes swiveled in her direction. The room fell silent, all but for the breeze of whispers that blew among the women. They, along with the rest of Vaula, had heard the rumors. The silence lasted a long moment, before it suddenly burst. In an instant Aika found herself surrounded by chattering faces, asking questions, gasping in shock or amusement at the stitching on her breast, and welcoming her back. Others hung back, those who, like the nobles, thought she should have been executed for her crimes against Vaula and the Queen.

"Aika!" There was a commotion as Maev shoved her way to the front. She looked rather disheveled, her hair rather tangled. Aika glanced up towards the girl's room, and saw Alfonso leaning on the railing, watching the reunion with a stony expression. She passed over him, the man was a worm, and not worth her concern, it baffled her that Maev seemed to find him tolerable.

"Maev!" She smiled, taking the girl's hands and giving them a squeeze. "Can you believe it?"

"Aika, I'm sure I have no idea what to believe. All Alfonso has ranted about for the last hour is how you should have had your head off, along with your new husband, and the nerve of it all." She chuckled. "The fool, I think he's determined to try and make me hate you. I think it's great, I knew you had caught old Rami's eye! Never seen a man more smitten in my life, and now you, a Lady of Vaula! We have heard so many different versions of how it happened!"

"I'll tell you everything." She said with a smile, "But I wanted to ask you something first."

She was about to pull her over to sit by the cooling fountain, when suddenly a burning pain in the back of her head, accompanied but an all too familiar snarl of rage jerked her to a halt, as her hair was grabbed and wrenched backwards.

"I _knew_ it you fucking pirate slut! We all knew it! You got caught out in the end! I'll fucking kill you myself!"

Aika wriggled and managed to twist to face Celeste. Her dark eyes were shining with madness and hate. But they snapped shut suddenly in pain as Aika drove her knee up into her stomach. Celeste released her, gasping and Aika was able to reel back, away from her. It was only a moment before the taller woman was up and lunged at her again, however, she was caught in Bowen's armored fists, locking around one of her wrists, and forcing it up, behind her back.

Celeste cried out in agony, bent double to keep her arm from snapping.

"Keep still woman, or you'll end up ripping your own arm off." He said calmly.

"Fuck you! Don't you threaten me!" She snapped at him. "This little bitch may be Ramirez's little favorite, but I'm still Galcian's!"

"Either way, we are sworn to protect the Lady, and if that means disciplining a whore then it will be done."

Aika had never seen such hatred as she saw there in the eyes of her rival. Celeste's glare burned into her.

"Leave her." She found herself saying. "This woman is simply mad with jealousy and not worth your trouble."

"But My Lady, the things she was saying-"

"Were words and nothing more, if she harms me, a Vaulan noble, then she will be put to death in the Arena. I do not want to waste my time with her."

"Jealous?" Snarled Celeste, still held by Bowen. "Of _you_? A pirate? You are less than human to me!"

Aika couldn't help the slight smile that crept onto her lips.

"Nonetheless, I am the one, human or no, who is married to Ramirez."

Bowen released her slowly. The taller woman stood, her arm now limp at her side, the rest of her body trembling with rage. Her face was a terrible mask of fury as she spat at Aika's feet, before turning and shoving through the throng of women. Aika turned back to Maev, smiling.

"Be my handmaid Maev, come and live in the apartments and… and…"

Aika didn't finish her sentence, a terrible pain ripped through her abdomen, she cried out and felt her knees buckle. She was vaguely aware of Maev calling her name, and gauntleted hands catching her before she passed out.

* * *

Slowly, as time began to pass, Aika's body started to heal. The pain started to recede, physically at least. After fainting, Aika had been warned against strenuous activities until the spasms had ceased.

"So no more fighting." Ramirez had informed her with mock severity. He had been furious to learn that she had collapsed in the middle of the Harem, however, once he had heard that it was due to an argument with Celeste, even he had chuckled about it. To him, now, Celeste was less than nothing. She could no longer be forced upon him, and he no longer needed to pretend towards politeness with her.

Maev had now moved into a chamber very close to Ramirez's own apartments, and she and Aika spent each day together. She was still visited frequently by Alfonso, but insisted that he treated her very well. Aika could not understand it. Now Maev could chose to refuse him, but it seemed that she genuinely cared for the fool, often smiling warmly when she spoke of him.

"He is an idiot, I know that." She said with a wry smile one morning. "He is ambitious and arrogant, a terrible combination in a man, but when he comes to me… he seems so peaceful. He calls me his paramour, and tells me that he can only breathe easily when he can see me before him, like the cares of the day are swept aside. Don't ask me why but.. I could no more refuse Alfonso than the Moons could refuse to rise."

Aika shook her head and had to accept it. She only wished that she could see even a glimpse of what Maev saw, perhaps then she could let go of her hatred towards him. It would never come though. Whenever she heard him, or even thought of him, her stomach clenched like a stone and felt like a block of ice below her ribs. Maev seemed happy in her new position though, and if Alfonso was still a part of that then Aika could only bow to her friends wishes.

In the evenings, the new Lady would eat with her husband and they would talk. He was always careful never to mention the General's plans, but Aika soon realized the contempt he held for the Royal Court and for Teadora herself. She found herself, curiously, one evening, asking about the young Prince Enrique.

"The boy disagrees strongly with many of his mother's rulings." Ramirez replied slowly. "But he is gentle and has sympathy for the inhabitants of Lower City. The court tends to follow the views of its Queen, thinking he is rather weak and simple. I have no dislike for him, but then, nor do I care for him. Although, weak, the man is not. He is a remarkably strong and gifted swordsman, but dislikes it and doesn't see the sense in fighting.

Aika nodded absently, remembering the way the Prince had spoken for her when she was first brought to Vaula. One evening, they were sat together on the window seat, illuminated from below by the bright lights of Upper City. She was leaning against him, her back against his chest, one arm casually draped around her body, the other hand idly twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. They had been silent for a long time, quietly content merely to be close.

Her mind, as was often the case, was occupied with thoughts of her lost child, of Vyse and her comrades, of sailing and freedom, and of how it may have been if only Ramirez had been born a Rogue.

"Why did you do it Ramirez?" She murmured quietly. "Why did you save me?"

The question surprised the young Admiral, who at that moment had carefully been trying to assess his feelings for the pirate in his arms.

"A difficult question to answer, Aika." He said slowly. He was silent for a while after that, and she began to think he wouldn't care to elaborate. Then he sighed and continued. "You were the first woman I have ever truly lusted after, and I hoped that after I had taken you, I would be able to put you from my mind." In his arms, she had gone very still. Had all this pain and sadness truly only been the result of one man's fleeting lust? Was there nothing more..? She began to pull away from him, but his arms locked around her, keeping their bodies against one another. He chuckled at her angry expression. "Let me finish woman, control that quick temper of yours and listen."

Her scowl remained firmly in place, although her body relaxed somewhat, and she stopped trying to pull away from him.

"The morning of the executions in the Arena, I knew I would never grow tired of you, and I was wary in case you attempted to intervene… which of course, you did, with great showmanship." The tight disapproval in his voice forced a slight smirk of satisfaction onto her face. "I thought you would certainly die before me, cut down to add your blood to the Arena sands. But, of course, it seemed I and the rest of Vaula underestimated you all. After you and your comrades escaped, me and my squad pursued you to the monorail. We thought we had you for a moment, I could see you above me on that bridge, then you jumped. I was angry, Aika, for a while I was furious, and told myself that I would happily watch you all die when you were caught again. But, as the days ticked by, I found you forever in my mind. It was like my blood was afire, I could concentrate on nothing else, and I began to want you back by my side, for me alone to guard."

Aika had gone quiet, all traces of annoyance or anger was gone from her face.

"I dreamed of you… almost every night." She said after a pause, flushing red at her own words. "I started to wonder what it might have been like if you had been born one of us, a Blue Rogue."

Ramirez chuckled.

"Strange, Galcian told me that had you been Vaulan, he would undoubtedly have made a match of us."

"The General said that?" she said in surprise. He nodded, before pulling her tight against him again.

"The truth is, Aika, I married you, as it was the only way I could see to save you. But Vaulan, or pirate, we are now joined, something I now feel I would have wanted and worked towards, had you not escaped. I planned to name you as my Mistress, then, if it was what you wanted, I would have wed you. It seems that our fates led us to that eventuality all the same, albeit not in the way I would ever have wanted." He closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath, taking in the scent of her. There was silence between them for a moment, as they gazed out across the lightning streaked sky. Dark clouds were billowing over head, no yellow light from the Moon reached them, and spats of rain began to tap against the window.

"There wasn't a day, you know, that I didn't think of you." She glanced nervously up at him, over her shoulder. "Sometimes it was with resentment, but it was mainly… mainly wanting to be back with you. To forget everything like titles and sides, and just be two people again, like we were that night. After I discovered the baby, I knew that it would probably grow up never knowing you. The thought of that broke my heart, every child should know its parents."

"I will give you more children, Aika, and they will know us." He paused. "If that is what you want."

Aika sat up, pulling out of his arms, and shifted round so she was facing him. She looked at him, long and hard. This breathtakingly handsome man, her husband. Young, powerful and touchingly gentle. Her enemy. An enemy, she realized, that she had fallen in love with.

"Yes, Ramirez, I think it is what I want." Her voice was quiet, but the words firm and unwavering. She felt him gently drawing her closer, drawing her face close to his. Her heart rate was spiraling out of control, it had been almost a week since she had had any signs of another spasm, and she had almost forgotten about this side of a marriage. Was she ready?

As soon as his lips touched hers, all questions left her mind. Her dark eyes slid shut, and she was kissing him back with heated passion. Thunder rolled and lightning flared in the skies above them, each flash turning them into a pair of white marble statues for a moment. The winds howled around the turrets of the Vaulan palace, but the couple were warm in each other's arms. The night and the storm drew on and they were oblivious to it. Aika was aware that he had lifted her and carried her to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. They fell together, the cracks and booms of thunder drowning out their cries of pleasure, as they devoured one another. Only in the hours of dawn, when the storm began to lift did they mumble their final words before falling into a contented sleep side by side.

* * *

By the time the morning had fully broken, the storm had moved on, and the air above the city was clear but for the thinnest layer of cloud. Far off in the distance, over the Oceans, the storm could still be heard, wreaking its havoc. Aika awoke feeling more content than she had ever expected to feel again. Keeping her eyes blissfully closed, she stretched and rolled over, her hand seeking him. However, all she encountered was an empty space, which still carried the warmth of his body. Unwillingly she grumbled, and opened her eyes, glancing around the empty room. She frowned and sat up, pulling the thin sheets around her naked torso. Where was he?

Aika jumped in surprise when the washroom door opened without warning. Ramirez, his hair still a little damp, stepped out. He was dressed in the full battle finery of the Armada and was tugging on white fighting gloves, flexing his long, slender fingers. His emerald eyes were hard and cold. In that moment, Aika shivered. Before her stood the very thing she had been raised to hate; a full blooded Vaulan. A man who even now, was actively involved in a fight against her own friends and family, who sought to bring an end to the freedom of those she loved.

Then he glanced at her and his rigid form, and glassy eyes softened. The hint of a smile tugged at his lips and in his emerald depths, she saw a warmth, reserved only for her. He was her husband again. He stepped towards her, leaning down to press a fleeting kiss to her lips.

"Sorry I woke you." He murmured quietly, as if he was still trying not to wake her. She shook her head.

"You didn't." Then she cast a questioning glance at his garb. He sighed.

"I received orders this morning. The General needs me to head on a campaign to Nasrad." Aika frowned in confusion.

"Nasrad? But the Red Moon Crystal is already…"

"I know, Aika." He cut in, a little sharply. "This time, our primary agenda is not the Crystals. Vaula and Nasr have a long history of war, and years ago it nearly destroyed both continents. But still, after all this time, the Nasultan continues to restrict his airspace to Vaulan ships. I am being sent to… show him the error of his ways."Aika shook her head.

"The pass to Nasr is well guarded. The South Dannel Strait is too narrow, even with the best Vaulan artillery, it will mean nothing against their cannons in that corridor. There are mountains to the South and rifts to the East, and that huge maelstrom which blocks the North Strait." He chuckled, appreciating the natural tactician in his wife.

"Which is why, my little Rogue, we plan to use our modified engines and cut across the skyrifts in the East, to encircle the Nasrean forces from behind."

"Ramirez…" She said slowly. "What is it exactly, that you are going to do to the Nasultan and his city? I'm sure if you merely told them that you were there for negotiations, they would stand down and allow…"

"The Queen has ambassadors for negotiating, Aika. You know I am not being sent there to sit down and discuss peace." He said. She paled. Her and the Little Jack's crew had stopped by in Nasr on their way to Marmaba. She remembered the vibrant buzz, of the capital; the corwded market, the rich aroma of spiced meats, children selling skins of water and merchants trading their wares, hassling anyone passing by to come to their stalls. Women carried babies in sashes across their backs, heads swathed in cloths against the Sun. it was a happy place.

"What… what is going to happen to the city?" She asked again, her voice unsteady, knowing the answer. Ramirez sighed and straightened, he began to turn away, not replying.

"Tell me, Ramirez."

She watched him buckle his shimmering blade at his side, again becoming the cold, imposing Admiral she had once, so feared.

"What will happen?"

"Whatever the General wishes to happen!" He snapped angrily, glaring over his shoulder at her.

"And have you no will of your own? No compassion?" her anger was rising just as his was. "What of the innocent people there? Women? Women like me? With children! What of them?"

"Silence!" He said with a snarl, turning fully to face her. "I have my orders and I will follow them. I am not going to go out of my way to kill civilians, Aika, however, I cannot help the casualties of war and I most certainly do not have the time to sit with you and argue about the merits of right and wrong!"

War… the word seeped coldly through her like ice, clawing its way up her throat. Her blwoved, free Arcadia… at War, once again. Starvation, hatred and fear would spread like a plague and cover the continents with a darkness thicker than the clouds of Deep Sky. All for the greed and gain of one cruel and tyrannical woman. Anger, whit hot and deadly, burned away the chill of her fear, as she allowed hatred to fill her.

Ramirez watched the changes in her expression, unsure of where her obvious anger would be directed.

"That fat old bitch! How dare she?" Aika suddenly shouted. His brows rose slightly in surprise and relief, that her fury was directed at the Queen, not at him.

"I swear by the Moons themselves that I will kill that woman, one day!" She was trembling with anger. Ramirez eased himself onto the edge of the bed beside her, and took her hands in his own. Gently, but firmly he uncurled her balled fists, keeping his eyes on hers. Aika felt tears of hatred and utter, blinding fury spill onto her cheeks, as she looked at him.

"Calm yourself, Aika." He said quietly.

"She just doesn't care…" His wife breathed in reply. "She doesn't care how many people she has to kill. How many men die in battle, how many women are raped, how many children are… are…" She could not think of it. She opted for merely closing her eyes, her head bowing under the weight of grief and guilt. Grief, for the loss her child and the loss of more lives to come. Guilt, for here she sat, a Lady of Vaula, and could do nothing.

"Aika, look at me." He said. Grudgingly she obeyed, taking refuge in the perfect contours of his face. "The Queen's reign is not destined to last. Before the end of this War, it shall be her who falls." He instantly knew he had said too much, and continued before her questioning and puzzled expression could be voiced. "The inhabitants of Vaula are the ones who will end up funding the War. Taxes will rise to pay for an army, and rebellion will undoubtedly stir."

She seemed somewhat satisfied with this, and he ran his fingers up her neck, pleased when she leaned into his touch. He could not voice the truth to her; that there would be no time for any rebellion to build. The Queen would lose her throne before that, and Galcian would step up and take control of Arcadia. None would dare to stand against the power of the General. But Aika would know all this, in time. She would see the events that would come to pass, and she would have no choice, but to accept them.

"I must go, Aika." He said, truly regretful that he did not have longer to savor her before he left. He began to pull away, but her hand flew up to cover his, where it still rested against her neck. She was suddenly desperate at the thought of being without him in Vaula.

"When will you be back?" She asked, all the anger of moments ago, forgotten.

"Two weeks at the most. It's a three day sail to Nasr, but I have some other business on this trip as well as the attack. I hope to be back with you much sooner than that." Her eyes lowered at the thought of being without him even for a short time. "Keep yourself out of trouble, Aika. Stay safe."

He looked so indestructible as he stood before her, and his Flagship was huge, armed with the finest guns in the Armada. The Monoceros was a force to be reckoned with, as was its Captain. However, her heart ached at the thought of harm coming to him. He was about to go and start a war. From this day forward, every soul would be at risk, even his, and none would be safe, not truly.

"Only if you do." She replied with a half hearted smile. He chuckled at her, laughing that she would fear for him, his eyes soaking her up for a moment. Naked, but for one thin, silken sheet, she was looking at him with genuine concern in her eyes, a true fear that he would not return to her. She was exquisite. He felt desire sweep over him hotly.

Aika felt her own heartbeat quicken as she saw his eyes darken. They stared at each other for a long moment, the silence between them stretching, straining to be broken. Ramirez needed to leave. With a surge of effort he galvanized his muscles into action and forced himself to move.

He forced her backwards onto the bed with the weight of his body, his lips seeking hers. He kissed her everywhere; her neck, lips, face, breasts. The rich material of the Imperial Uniform was thickened and was hard and rigid against her skin. Her fingers sought the fastenings at his jacket, desperate for the heat of his flesh against hers.

He was swift to cast aside the thin sheet that separated them, one hand grappling at his breeches.

"Ugh, too slow." She growled with husky impatience. Rolling to the side, the naked Rogue pushed him onto his back, straddling him in the process. Her nimble fingers, used to the knots and ropes of the rigging, swiftly unlaced his uniform.

"In a hurry, Aika?" He asked with amusement. She smiled down at him, her glorious hair was tumbled over her shoulders, falling to her breasts, her dark eyes hazy with lust, as his were.

With a groan, Ramirez rolled her, and had her back below him in an instant. She cried out as he moved into her without further warning. The pair moved together, both caught in a fevered need for the other. Her hips rose to his rapid movements. His fists balled in her fiery hair as he gasped. Sweat swiftly slicked their bodies as they moved faster. There was no drawn out passion and gentleness between them, no lingering touches or kisses. This time it was a mutual, animal need. The world ceased to exist for them, and their universe shrunk to the size of their bed. They climaxed together and lay still for a few minutes afterwards. All that could be heard was their ragged breathing as the heat of their encounter momentarily robbed them of speech.

Eventually, Aika stirred beneath him, her eyes were bright and invigorated as they shone up at him.

"Really, Ramirez." She breathed with a satisfied sigh. "Making the entire Armada late, just for me? You shouldn't…" A playful, inviting smile settled on her lips, willing him to stay, to defy his master. But, Aika misjudged the bounds of Ramirez's loyalty to his General. With a sigh, he rolled off her, swiftly relacing his breeches, reaching for his sword where it had tumbled to the floor. In a hurried silence he snatched up his cape and stepped towards the door. He paused, glancing back at her saddened expression.

"Believe me, Aika, I would like nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day. But I must go." She nodded slowly, sullenly. "Keep Maev with you as much as you can, and my men the rest of the time, and as I said, stay out of trouble." He said. A little of her spirit returned at this.

"Me? Trouble? I hardly know the meaning of the word, Husband!" She said, her voice high and innocent, heavy with sarcasm. He shot her one grin, before vanishing from sight, the door snapping shut in his wake.

Aika slumped back onto the suddenly too-big bed. What would she do with herself for all that time? Where was the fun without the trouble?

There was a knock at the door, and Aika swiftly drew a robe around her before calling 'enter', hoping, vainly, that Ramirez had somehow changed his mind, deciding to disregard to General and stay in bed all day after all. It was Maev. Aika smiled at her friend, glad to at least have her company, trying not to show her childish disappointment.

"Well, what's M'Ladyship wearin' today then, hmm?" Maev asked with a smile. Aika shrugged.

"Oh, you pick… I only ever see clothes as armor, I'm not used to all these bloody gowns and frills and layers, anything but that Imperial thing Ramirez had made for me, its too warm for that today." The two women laughed together for a while, while Maev helped Aika into a periwinkle blue dress, which ended in a straight skirt to mid-shin. Below this her legs were encased in dark brown knee-high boots. Maev nodded.

"Goes well with yer hair. Not the usual type you see a Vaulan Lady in, but 'tis mighty fine on you!"

Aika chuckled.

"I shall take that as a compliment." She checked herself once more in the looking glass, before sighing and turning to her friend. "How do you spend your days, Maev?" She asked. "Until recently I've been preoccupied by thinking about what might happen if the Queen refused to accept the marriage, then I was commanded to rest and heal my body. Now that Ramirez has gone away, I have no idea what I should do to keep myself busy. I don't think I would mingle well with the other ladies at court." Maev grinned wickedly.

"Well, we could always go and stay in the Harem." She said. "I'm sure Bowen and Roddick wouldn't complain too strongly about being stationed there for a while, as long as you don't cause too many more catfights. Besides, now that Celeste knows that you are protected, you can have a bit of fun torturing her a little."

Aika laughed at her suggestion at first, but then began to warm to the idea. Maev was a wonderful companion, but it would indeed be pleasant to surround herself with the inane babble and gossip of the Harem women again. Why not? After all, she had a room there, and had made a few friends among the other girls. She grinned.

"Aye then, lets go."

Throwing a few items of clothing, along with a bottle of scented water that Ramirez had gifted her, into a bag, Aika left his apartments. They felt far too desolate without him. Her two bodyguards were awaiting her and snapped to attention when she emerged. She waved away their formalities.

"Stop damned well doing that, I'm not a fucking officer."

Bowen raised his helmet visor and smiled at her coarse language.

"Sorry, My Lady, but its Ramirez's orders that we treat you with the same respect that we show him." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, while my high and mighty Beloved is away," She said, "I plan to stay in the Harem with the girls. At least then I'll have some semblance of a social life."

"With all due respect and understanding at your position, My Lady," He said carefully. "as a lady of Vaula, I'm not sure how appropriate…"

"A Lady who started off as a whore at the Queen's own orders!" She snapped. He really thought she cared what the citizens of this city thought of her conduct? "I don't forget my beginnings."

With that she spun on her heel and began strolling away. Maev skipped after her with a smile and a bawdy wink at Bowen. The two soldiers had little choice, but to follow their willful Mistress.

* * *

_AN: OKAAAY! Sorry that took so long, I lost a load of my notes and writing for this chapter, so it took a while to fill in the gaps, also Uni is CRAZY. Sooo, things seem OK for them. They're all married and loved up, having some sex and generally living Vaulan life. HOWEVER, we who have played the game, know it is far from over._

_In the next chapter, Enrique attempts to get to know Aika a little better, and Aika herself discovers some things that even Ramirez doesn't know, things which will send her to Galcian, of all people, for help. Celeste is still jealous and cruel, but she has something that Aika doesn't…_

_And of course... what of Vyse and the crew? They will also come back into play when Ramirez reaches Nasrad, you'll get an update of what things have been like for them without our lil red haired Rogue. Please let me know what you think of my 'warm fuzzy chapter', and please keep reading. I AM STILL WRITING!_


End file.
